Those Green Eyes
by TBlovestoread
Summary: AU: Mercedes a high school senior meets Sam a police officer because of a tragic accident. They meet up again years later, and although Sam is now interested in pursuing Mercedes, she has reservations because his voice brings back memories that she doesn't want to deal with.
1. Chapter 1

**Those Green Eyes**

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters in this story!

AU: Mercedes Jones was one woman who knew just how disappointing life could be. She was thirty-three years old and living with her father. All the dreams and the promises that she and others had for her life just seemed to be that dreams and hopeful wishes. Looking at the television set and listening to the voice of the man on the screen took her back to sixteen years earlier when she was a senior in high school.

**Chapter One**

Mercedes was an honor student, member of the Glee Club, and an incredible singer; she had a bright future despite her neurotic family. Her mom was a shopaholic who spent all the money her workaholic father made. Neither one of them came from a close knit family. Both families thought that each were unsuitable for the other. When they married and move to the middle of nowhere, Ohio, they stopped talking to their families and built a marriage that focused only on the two of them.

They were surprised and dismayed to discover that after twenty years of marriage that they were expecting a child. They were looking forward to her graduation so that they could retire and once again go back to their selfish world that consisted of only the two of them, and the heck to anyone else. Mercedes used to resent them, but as she got older she learned to accept them for who they were.

She could still remember the sights, the smells, and the sounds of the day that would forever be etched in her mind. The sounds of the laughter and talking in the high school lunchroom, the smells of tacos and bagged lunches, and the faces of her best friends Kurt and Tina were always paramount in her mind as she was instantly transported back in time.

"Mercedes Jones, please report to the office." She heard over the intercom. Her friends were shocked.

"Cedes, girl what have you been up to that we don't know about?" Her friends asked her when she looked stunned by the summons.

"I have no idea. You know I save all the trouble-making for you guys." She joked while leaving them and her half-eaten lunch. "Don't dare touch my taco while I am gone you guys!" She yelled to them from the cafeteria door on her way out into the hall.

In her memory, the walk to the office seemed to take forever as she noticed the shiny floor of the halls, the green of the lockers, and the office looking further away than normal. But in actuality, it only took her two minutes to reach the office. She was stunned to see a police officer at her school. She didn't imagine he was there to see her.

As soon as she was in the office, Principal Figgins told the officer that he could use the adjacent counselor's office to talk to Mercedes. The confusion to their conversation must have shown on her face.

"Mercedes, Officer Evans would like to talk to you about an accident that occurred today." Ms. Pillsbury the counselor said with a grim expression on her face.

"I will tell her as soon as she is seated." He told Ms. Pillsbury to stop her from going into any further details. Before she could utter another word, the young officer took Mercedes gently by the arm and led her inside the counselor's office.

Mercedes was wondering why they needed privacy for the conversation. Why she needed to be seated? It was no hardship for her to be led by the young handsome officer to Ms. Pillsbury's office. She was regretting not freshening up her lipstick. He couldn't be any more than twenty she thought. Even though he was white with the biggest lips she had ever seen on a white person, she couldn't help noticing how muscular and hot Officer Sam Evans was.

"There has been some kind of accident," Mercedes began wanting to hear his voice and have his green eyes focusing back on her.

"Yes, there was a car accident in which a drunken motorist ran a stoplight and crashed into a car." Sam told her taking in Mercedes' rich chocolate skin, oval shaped face, and beautiful brown eyes. "Your mother was in the car that was hit by the motorist along with your father. He was driving and left basically unhurt, but your mother was severely injured and had to be taken by ambulance to the nearest hospital. Your father was in no condition to come pick you up and asked me to come get you to take you to the hospital."

Mercedes no longer heard the words he was saying. He was telling her that her parents were in a car accident and that her father was not able to come and get her. Why should they get her if her mom was fine and in the hospital? Why was he here telling her these things and not her dad? He said her father was not injured. Maybe she misunderstood what he was saying. His dark blonde hair and green eyes were distracting her. She shouldn't be letting his appearance cloud her thinking. She needed to pay attention to him so she could understand what he was saying.

"Miss Jones, are you okay? You look like you are about to faint?" Officer Evans asked as the young lady seemed to be unsteady on her feet.

Mercedes felt as if the room was spinning around. Before she could answer, she felt herself melting to the floor. Sam caught her and gently placed her back in the chair. Obviously she knew something was wrong. He tried not to reveal anything in his voice. But intelligence shone forth from her eyes along with intuition and perception. He wished he could be anywhere than at the school. But his job as a police officer in a town not known for crime was helping him to pay for law school.

'What's … going on?' He heard a slurred voice say out of the blue before the nurse was able to come to the conference room.

Sam realizing it was Mercedes' voice quickly explained that she had fainted while he was talking to her about her parents' accident and that he was taking her to the hospital. He helped her to the police car, and they rode to the hospital in silence. Mercedes appeared to be in another world, and Sam left her there. After they arrived at the hospital, Sam disappeared as soon as he saw Mr. Jones.

"Daddy, what is going on? How is mother? What happened?" Mercedes panicking asked her father as she looked at the blank look on his face.

"Your mother is dead. Maria is DEAD! I don't know what we are going to do." Her father told her breaking down in tears and drawing the attention of everyone who was in the waiting room.

Mercedes did not know what to do. Should she grieve for her mother? Comfort her father? It was like being told the worse news in the worse possible way. She could only freeze up on the inside and put all her emotions aside and concentrate on her father. She tried to get him to sit down. Someone had called Officer Evans, and she could see him coming their way.

"How can I help you?" He asked staring at her father but talking to Mercedes.

"If you could get us home, I will call our pastor and his wife on his cellular phone. We don't have any other family. I just think if we can just get him home and get them to talk to him maybe he will calm down."

By the time her pastor and his wife had arrived, Officer Evans was more than ready to leave the Jones' household. He stayed only to make sure that Mr. Jones wouldn't do anything detrimental to his or his daughter's health. All the man did was get in his recliner and stare blankly at the television while his daughter made the necessary phone calls.

Sam tried to catch her eye to let her know that he was there if she needed a shoulder a cry on, but Mercedes seemed to be acting like the parent instead of the child. He knew that he would never forget this day and the teenager who appeared to be so mature thriving and surviving; whereas, her father appeared to be dying. He left the house as soon as the pastor and his wife arrived. Mercedes caught his eye and mouthed thank you to him as he closed the door.

Mercedes was so glad to see the pastor and his wife. The pastor talked to her father while his wife Mrs. Lucinda comforted her and allowed her to mourn and grieve her mother. As the week progressed, the couple helped Mercedes with the funeral arrangements. Furthermore, her school allowed her to miss as many days as needed until her father appeared to be well enough to go back to work. However, her father's return to work was not much longer than the rest of the school year. He began to descend into a mental breakdown refusing to take his medication for depression, and basically all he would do was sit, eat, and watch television.

Because of this, Mercedes was unable to go off to college. She had to attend the local community college, and she took up education for her major instead of law. She chose education because it was easy for her and required the fewest number of credit hours to graduate, and she would be guaranteed a job in her hometown. Her father's comfort was her main concern. She couldn't imagine putting him in a nursing home, and they had no other family members to rely on. Yes, the day her mother died had profoundly changed her life. Instead of losing one parent, she ended up losing both.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee!**

**Chapter Two**

Remembering all that had happened made Mercedes weak and upset. She hadn't thought of her mother's death and her father's subsequent decline in years. All it took was watching the news in her bedroom that night and seeing the one person who brought all those horrible memories to the forefront of her mind. Sam Evans. He was being interviewed by the local news because he was going to open an additional law office in Lima. He had worked with a big firm in Columbus, and now he wanted to move back to his adopted home town to be closer to family and friends. Seeing his face and hearing his voice on the afternoon news brought back those memories from fifteen years ago. The first and last time she remembered talking to him. In hindsight she knew she should be grateful for what he did, but a part of her blamed him, even though he was not at fault for the actions that forever changed her life.

She was now a middle school Spanish teacher and not the lawyer that she herself had dreamed of becoming. She was able to work at William McKinley Middle School and could come home for lunch to check on her father and make sure he was okay and return to work to finish her work day. Kurt and Tina both had families of their own and had moved to New York City, but she was never allowed to leave Lima because of her father's mental health. Her new best friend, Quinn Fabrey, had gone through an ugly divorce five years ago and had moved back to Lima to start her life all over again.

At work the next day in the teacher's lounge, her friend Quinn was reading the paper while Mercedes was grading her students' tests. "Girl, did you see Sam Evans on the news last night?" Quinn asked. "Don't you think he is pretty hot?" She continued after Mercedes didn't answer her first question.

"Yes, I saw him and he looks okay."

"Okay, do you need glasses? He has dark blonde hair and piercing green eyes and a body that looks like milk does the body good." Quinn commented looking dreamily at the newspaper in which the topic of their conversation was also featured. "Look, it states here that Evans has been so busy establishing his law career that he is single. I think one of us should try to become the next Mrs. Sam Evans. How many single, rich, and gorgeous guys do you think we will ever have a chance of meeting again in little old Lima, honey?"

"Quinn, you are crazy. You might have a chance because you are gorgeous, but do you really think that Sam Evans would be interested in plus-sized me and a divorcee with two kids like you?" Mercedes told her half-kidding.

"Well, a girl can dream can't she?" Quinn replied with a sigh, and they left the teacher's lounge. Quinn was the school's counselor and would take her lunch break to coincide with her best friend's planning period, so they could gossip and just relax before Mercedes taught her last classes of the day.

"Yeah, you can keep on dreaming." Mercedes said as she walked out the door hoping that Quinn wouldn't bring his name up again. She didn't want to think about him or talk about the man whose face and voice brought back unhappy memories.

A few weeks later on the other side of town, the topic of their conversation was sitting in his home/office thinking about his past in Lima. One of the most devastating events occurred in his life while on the police force in this little city. He never felt as powerless as he did that day. Sam often would have dreams about the teenage girl and how she reacted that day when she found out her mother was dead.

When he started to build his law office in Lima, he couldn't help but ask local people about her. Her students all loved her, and the people in the community thought she was an angel for taking care of her dad and not putting him into a nursing home. He hadn't seen her in fifteen years, and he wanted to see her and that was one of the reasons that he decided to participate in the career day fair at her middle school.

He was on his way to the school's gymnasium when he heard a gasp and looked around to see a woman who looked familiar to him, but he wasn't sure of her name. She had dark caramel skin and alluring brown eyes. Her medium length black hair was pulled back in a ponytail that rested just above her neck. She had an hourglass figure and long very shapely legs. She obviously recognized him, but she was not smiling as he worked his eyes up and down her body.

"Ms. Jones, Ms. Fabrey needs your help in the gym." Sam overheard a student talking to her. He watched her ignore him and rush past him into gym walking toward Quinn Fabrey. "Ms. Jones," he said to himself. "She must be Mercedes Jones all grown up. Oh, how she has grown." He couldn't forget those triple D size breasts, ample hips and amazing behind, small waistline and muscular thighs and those generous lips. He felt himself going instantly hard at thought of her. He hadn't had a reaction to a woman this bad since he was a thirteen year old boy and had his first wet dream. However, he calmed down thinking of her strange reaction to him. Most women tried to get his attention not ignore him. He knew she had to recognize him. Her reaction was not what he had expected.

"Girl, why didn't you tell me that you had gotten Sam Evans to participate?" Mercedes asked Quinn as soon as she found her in the back of the gym. She could still feel Sam Evans' eyes on her as she walked past him wishing that she was invisible.

"I thought I told you that I had gotten everyone in town to participate. He is in town. And speaking of him, he is looking at you. Is there something you want to tell me?" Quinn asked while looking back at him. He appeared to be glancing their way every other minute and looking predominately at Mercedes.

"I never told you something, and I should have. But I thought that I wouldn't see him because you know my life - I go to work, church, and home. I am mostly at home with dad, and I thought maybe his arrival in town would be a non issue. He is the police officer who came and picked me up from school years ago when my….my mother died." Mercedes tried to explain to her friend without bursting out in tears. She felt as if she was rambling unable to get the words that she needed to get out to explain her reaction to Sam Evans.

"Oh, I remember. I thought he was like a hero helping you with your father. I would think you would be glad to see him." Quinn replied puzzled over her friend's behavior.

"I don't know why, but I can't stand seeing his face and hearing his voice. It brings back the memories. How all my dreams died the day I met him. I can't explain this aversion I have towards him. I just wish you would have told me he was coming."

"I am sorry I didn't know. He came to me and volunteered just yesterday. If

I had known how you felt about him; I would have let you know that he would be here today. Oh, girl I need to warn you that he is heading this way. He is focused on you; maybe he remembers you. Just treat him fairly without prejudice, okay."

"Excuse me ladies, Quinn it's nice to see you again. I hope everything is going as planned." Sam interrupted their conversation his eyes never leaving Mercedes' face.

"Thanks for coming Sam. I was just telling my friend Mercedes how glad

I was that you came to see me yesterday and volunteered to be a part of our career day fair. This is my friend and colleague Ms. Mercedes Jones." Quinn saying offering introductions without requiring Mercedes to speak.

"Oh, yes. We met a long time ago. I don't know if she remembers me." Sam lied knowing full well that Mercedes could never forget that day like he could never forget day.

Before Mercedes could comment, a student came up to Quinn to tell her that the principal was looking for her. Quinn left in a hurry to see what their boss wanted. Mercedes could not believe her best friend had deserted her when she needed her the most. She didn't know what to say, but before she could utter a word, Sam Evans shocked her by touching her arm to get her attention. It felt like an instant wave of heat shot up her arm. She never thought what she read in romance books was true. That type of awareness of physical connection could not be real. She jerked away in response.

"I am sorry Ms. Jones; I was just trying to get your attention. I need help

setting up my booth, and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind helping me. I didn't mean to startle you." Sam said to reassure her. He didn't know for sure, but she must have felt the exchange of electricity between them, and even though he wanted to touch her again, something in the way she reacted with a jerk warned him that she would not welcome his touch. He didn't know why. He wanted to touch her skin and see if she was as soft to the touch all over starting with her face and working his hands on down that voluptuous body.

"Oh, I am sorry. My mind was someone where else and you…you startled me."

"I didn't mean to startle you. It has been a long time since we last seen

each other. At first I didn't recognize you; it was only when a student called your name that I realized it was you. I have often wondered about you. I would ask about you, and everybody told me wonderful things about you." Sam told her trying to break the ice. He was trying to think of ways to make Mercedes feel comfortable around him. He had dreamed of her as a girl not a woman, and the discovery of her womanly body with those thick lush lips and amazing curves was driving him into a sexual frenzy. He had to be careful to not come on too strong. He was basically a stranger to her. She was right to be cautious towards him. The world was not a safe place for single women today, and as a lawyer he knew that many were raped, victims of domestic abuse, and hoodwinked.

Mercedes was busy trying to avoid talking to and looking at Sam Evans.

As a result of her behavior, she didn't see his physical reaction towards her or pay any attention to what he was saying. She was trying her best to concentrate on getting his table ready, so she could conveniently escape. His eyes were such a vivid emerald green that she could feel herself becoming mesmerized by just staring into them. She finally got the nerve to tell him tell him that she hoped he enjoyed the fair, and that she or another volunteer would be around later today to check on him. As soon as she said the words, she tried to disappear into the crowd of people who were filling up the gymnasium.

Mercedes tried to put as much distance between her and Sam Evans as

possible. His touch made her feel arousal, and his eyes made her feel wet between her thighs. She could not understand how she had a mental aversion to his face and voice yet felt an attraction to his touch and gaze. She could feel his eyes on her as she made her way to another presenter's table.

Across the room, Sam was having the opposite reaction. In all his 36

years, he had never had a reaction to a woman like Mercedes before. Sure he was attracted to women. He had gotten himself engaged to a fellow lawyer at his first firm in Columbus almost eight years ago. She was brunette, Hispanic, and a tiger in the bed and in the courtroom. They had dated for three years before he proposed to her, and she had accepted his proposal.

He would have married her, if he didn't find out about her preference for females. She was a closet lesbian and wanted to use him as a beard because she was afraid to come out to her family. When he found out that she was in a relationship with him because he reminded her of her girlfriend, Brittany, he let her know in no uncertain terms that he was definitely no woman's beard. After his relationship with her had ended, he threw himself in his career and would see women casually.

Until recently, he didn't have the time and energy to pour into his love life when he began to prepare to move back home to start his own firm. Since he had moved back to Lima, he hadn't been with a woman for over a year. Maybe his years of abstinence were turning him into a horny dog. But he didn't react this way towards Quinn Fabrey, and she was one fine looking woman as well. He knew it was Mercedes and Mercedes alone who had this power over him. Sam was attracted to her before he even knew who she was. Knowing that a brilliant mind resided in that made for sex body along with a generous heart made him bound and determined to have her body, mind, and soul.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**Author's Note: This chapter has no Sam and Mercedes' interaction more of a "filler" for the next chapter and the rating of the story will soon change to M. This story is already complete, but I am taking the time to make corrections to each chapter before uploading them. Thanks for all the reviews and adds for alerts. Sorry for any mistakes. Warning: The story is set in an alternate universe, and Mercedes, Quinn, and Sam are definitely going to become more OOC later on.**

**Chapter Three**

Mercedes had avoided talking to Quinn on the phone that night. She didn't

know what to say. She knew Spring Break was coming up and that Quinn wanted her to spend time with her while the kids were at their father's house in the Hamptons. So, she answered the phone the next day hoping Quinn would not bring Sam Evans up in their conversation. "Good morning, Quinn."

"Sorry to call you so soon. You know Jesse was here before six to get the

kids. It was like he and his wife couldn't wait to take my babies away from me. I tell you girl it's getting harder and harder each time to tell them goodbye."

"I can understand where you are coming from but think of it from his side.

He only gets the kids every other weekend and major holiday and minor school breaks. I am sure the kids appreciate having a father who wants them."

"I guess, but my twin boys are all I have besides my job and you. I love

them so much, and can you believe that they are turning nine next month?

"Yeah, it seems like only yesterday they were starting kindergarten and

wondering why there was no Starbucks located in the school." Mercedes remembered the fun she had had helping Quinn and the boys adjust to life in little old Lima, Ohio.

Quinn laughed in response. "Thanks girl for making the day seem a little

brighter. Now, that is enough about me. When are you going to bring up what happened between you and Sam Evans after I left you yesterday. Don't try to act like you don't know what I am talking about. He was looking for you at the end of the fair." Quinn said knowing that her friend had a story to tell. "I tried to call you last night, but all I got was your voicemail."

"I knew you were going to call me last night asking about Sam, and that is why I didn't answer the phone." Mercedes admitted and continued. "Girl, I am just so confused right now. He is the first man to pay me any serious attention since I was seventeen years old. And I am not sure why he is being nice to me. It could be because of the past; maybe it is because he remembered what a jerk my father was, and because of my tragedy, he just feels sorry for me."

"Well, I can tell you this; he was definitely asking about you out of interest.

I don't know why. Maybe he likes women with meat on their bones. You need to just make yourself available to him."

"I can't make myself available to him. I can't stand to look at his face without

having painful memories and just the sound of his voice takes me back to a place that I never want to be again."

"I know, but it is only because you just saw him. It will fade the longer you

are around him. You see your father and the hospital almost every day without any problems. If you give it some time, you will grow accustomed to him unless you are going crazy like your dad." Quinn joked to get her friend back to her normal loving but sarcastic manner.

"Thanks Quinn with a friend like you I don't need an enemy. Ha. Ha. Girl, I

swear I don't know why I am friends with you."

"It's because I took pity on you when you were just a little nerd in first

grade. I talked to you because you didn't talk to anyone else. If I had known what your parents were like, I would have guessed why you were so shy. But I didn't at the time. I was like she is the opposite of me. I was white you were black. I was tall and skinny and you were short and plump. I guess our being opposites are what drew me towards you as a friend. Even though in high school, we belonged to different cliques and didn't hang around each other much, I knew you would always be my soul sister."

"Okay soul sister, know that I love you, but I better get up and fix my dad some

breakfast. If you want to come over later and go see a movie, let me know."

Mercedes was busy thinking back to what Quinn said about Sam Evans. Maybe

with time she would get used to his face and his voice, but she knew that a relationship between the two of them would be impossible. He would want a woman that he could take out and not be embarrassed to be seen with. Also, her father prevented her from going out of town on dates and having any kind of sex life. She was still a virgin, and no man would want a novice in the bedroom. She convinced herself as she got out of the bed to start her morning routine. She was eager to use the quietness of the morning to study for her finals. Juggling her studies with her job and taking care of her father afforded her with no time to waste. She was going to take advantage of her Spring Break holiday to finish all her degree requirements to be able to graduate in May.

"Mercedes, please come over to my house as soon as you can. I can't tell

you what I have to say on the phone. I can't believe this is happening to me." Quinn told her sobbing between sentences.

"I will be right over, girl. Don't worry. We will talk about it as soon as I get

there." She got there in less than five minutes and couldn't believe Quinn's appearance when she opened the door.

"Are you alright?" Mercedes asked her friend thinking that maybe she had

been diagnosed with cancer or something horrible had happened to the twins. Quinn's face was pale, and she had on no make up and looked as if she had slept in her clothing. The one thing besides her boys that Quinn took pride in was her appearance. She looked good enough to be a model, and she was always well groomed with impeccable hair, make-up, and clothing.

"Jesse just called me and told me he was not bringing the twins back to me after they return to Columbus from the Hamptons! That he and that witch, Rachel, are going to sue for custody of my babies!" Quinn howled looking and sounding like a wild and crazy woman.

"Girl, please take a couple of deep breaths and let's go in and sit down and talk about this craziness. He must be out of his mind to think that this plan of his is going to work." Mercedes told her friend placing an arm around her and leading her to a sofa. "Can you explain to me why after all this time Jesse would even think to do such a thing?"

"The two of them just found out that she can't have babies and Jesse

wants her to adopt my boys as her own. He says that the boys would be better off in a two parent household. That since Rachel is no longer working after she has retired from the Broadway stage that she would be a better mother than me. And guess what? He got my own parents to agree. I swear they are punishing me because of the divorce bringing disgrace to the Fabray name. Just because no one else in the family has gotten a divorce, they think I am crazy for divorcing a famous Broadway actor and going back to school and moving back to Lima putting shame on them. They said as long as he didn't beat me or the kids, I didn't have a right to divorce him." Quinn continued sounding more like a robot than a human.

Mercedes was really worried about her friend. The less emotion Quinn had

in her voice, the more troubled she was feeling. "Hell to the NO! I can't believe them. He was cheating on you. I never told you, but he even flirted with me before you married him. That is why he never liked me and tried to destroy our friendship. While you were married to him, he didn't want you to talk to me. Remember, I tried to warn you to not marry the creep. I just didn't want to tell you the reason why. His eyes always strayed to my tits and ass whenever I was around him. I got so tired of his womanizing ways that I refused to go visit you when you would come to visit your grandparents here in Lima. Also as proof of his whoring ways, he gave you a STD! Your family has got to be just as crazy as mine, girl if they blame you for divorcing that low down dirty bastard."

"Just like you never told me about his treatment of you, I never told them

everything about my divorce from Jesse. I was too ashamed. The only way I could get the boys to live with me without a custody battle was if I agreed to not reveal the public reasons of why I was divorcing him. The only financial settlement I got out of the divorce was child support for the twins. I just wanted my boys and my freedom. I never thought that Jesse St. James would betray me like me this."

"Well, don't worry. We will get you a good attorney. We will fight this. I will

be a character witness for you. You have friends, and we will support you until your boys are back with you where they belong."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters from the show.**

**Chapter Four**

After having Quinn stay Friday, Saturday, and Sunday night at her father's house, Mercedes was emotionally exhausted. No matter what she did or said she was unable to lift her best friend's spirits. So, she decided to come up with a plan of helping her friend get her boys back to stop the incessant crying, cursing, and drinking that her friend was downward spiraling into.

The two decided the first step was in getting Quinn her own lawyer. Quinn lived in New York when she divorced Jesse, and since they both now resided in Ohio, she was going to need someone to represent her locally. Also, Quinn no longer had access to Jesse's millions, and her salary as a school counselor was not that much, so she needed a great lawyer who was also affordable. They decided to wait to Monday to put a hold on the boys' school records, so Jesse would be unable to enroll them into schools; there were some benefits for working in the Lima public school system, and Quinn would only come into work to clear her desk and request some personal time off.

As soon as Mercedes got home from work later that day, she heard the house phone ringing. She hadn't realized that her cell phone was dead and that was probably why she hadn't heard from Quinn all day.

"Hey girl, how did things go today?"

"Not so good. I talked to a friend of mine, who recommended several lawyers, but the ones he referred me to are too expensive, and they don't like the fact that my ex and his wife have so much money, clout, and now physical possession of the boys. Then I thought of Sam Evans, and he's willing to take the case, but he's so busy right now with opening and establishing his office that he's not sure he's the best choice for me. However after I told him that I have an awesome friend who is about to graduate in May as a paralegal who has inside knowledge of the case, he is willing to take my case and hire you to work for him during Christmas, summer, and spring breaks." Quinn explained waiting to hear Mercedes' response hoping that her best friend would not let her down.

"I don't know, Quinn. I understand where he is coming from. I am sure he needs the help, and if he didn't, he would take your case. But I just don't know if I could work comfortably with Sam Evans." She tried to explain to her friend. But before she could say another word, Quinn interrupted her.

"These are my babies we are talking about! You have got to help me get them back! I will do whatever it takes to get you to say yes. I will be indebted to you for the rest of my life, if you would just do this one huge favor for me. I am going to lose my mind, if I don't get my boys back. Please, Mercedes help me."

"Okay, Quinn. I will do my best. Just know that you are emotionally blackmailing me. Do I need to call Mr. Evans and accept his offer or can you do that one thing for me?" Mercedes asked hoping that Quinn would make the call that she was almost afraid of making herself.

"Thank you, thank you so much!" Quinn screamed in the phone. "I will call him as soon as you hang up. I will give him your number so you two can work out all the details. Love you, sister. Goodbye!" Quinn yelled in the phone and started to immediately dial Sam's cellular number. He had given her his cell number to make sure he received her call.

"Sam, this is Quinn. I just finished talking to Mercedes, and she agreed to work as your paralegal. You haven't changed your mind have you?"

"She agreed. That is fabulous. Of course, I will take you as a client. The first thing we need to do is get your boys back into your physical custody ASAP. You could tell your husband tonight, that he will be facing two federal kidnapping charges for not returning your children as agreed upon in your custody arrangement." Sam went on reassuring Quinn that her case was his top priority. He knew it was going to be a hard case but having the opportunity to see Mercedes Jones' face and body made it worth his while. Oh yes, tonight he will began his seduction of the teacher, and maybe he would for once not dream about her -dream about mounting her and suckling on her generous breasts-dream about her generous lips all over his body. He had to end this conversation and call Mercedes before he had to masturbate at his desk to relieve some of the pressure that was making his groin tighten in arousal.

"Hello, may I speak to Mercedes Jones?" He asked as he dialed the number that Quinn had given him just one minute ago.

"This is she." Mercedes answered knowing that the voice on the other line was Sam Evans and guessing that he was calling to confirm the information that Quinn had given him.

"Ms. Jones, Quinn told me about you agreeing to become my paralegal. I am sure that we will work perfectly together. I need you to come down to the office on Saturday, so I can give you an orientation, and you could fill out the necessary paperwork. I know that school is still a month a way from dismissal. I am hoping that by Wednesday, Quinn will have physical custody of the boys. I know you have to work during the day, so I am thinking we could go out to dinner on Friday and discuss your duties and what I will need assistance of regarding this case and other things that I am presently working on." Sam explained smoothly trying to sneak in the dinner invite.

"Okay, Mr. Evans but I can't go out with you on Friday night. Usually I get Quinn to sit with dad when I go out in the evenings or someone from church with advance notice. But we are having a choir anniversary at our church, and I know that no one would be available. You can come to our house if that is okay, and I could either cook or order takeout." Mercedes explained. She didn't want to go out to dinner with him even if it was just business. Maybe having him at her house with her dad in the next room would deter him from getting any romantic ideas.

"That is fine with me. I will see you Friday at six, and I will bring dinner. How does a pizza sound?

"Pizza is great as long as it has veggies. I will see you then." Mercedes replied and told him good night. This was the very conversation that she had with him that she didn't remember her mother's death. That was progress. Now, if she could keep this relationship strictly professional—no way could she sleep with her boss! She should be perfectly fine. All she had to do was to keep Phillip, Paul, and Quinn in her mind, and hopefully this job will result in her friend keeping custody of her boys and allowing her to pursue a little of her legal career dream.

Sam was sitting at home thinking the opposite. Step into my parlor said the spider to the fly. He was going to make that woman love him. She would be his so fast she wouldn't know what had hit her.

That night he had a dream almost too realistic for words. He dreamed that he was making love to Mercedes, and she was pregnant. Because she was so far along in her pregnancy, he had her lying on her side and was taking her from the rear. He was grasping her big succulent breasts and was taking his time stroking her until he felt her climax, and that is when he woke up breathing hard. He couldn't go back to sleep; all of his thoughts were centered on one Ms. Mercedes Jones and convincing her that she belonged with him in his bed. First though, he had to earn her trust and allow her to experience the chemistry between them. He had to make her want him and not shy away from their attraction. It will be hard to juggle the case and his attraction for her, but life was never promised to be easy.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters!

**Chapter Five**

The week flew by for Mercedes and Quinn. Mercedes decided to use one of her personal days to help her friend and research custody cases. Just as Sam had planned, Jesse St. James had capitulated when threatened with federal kidnapping charges. However, he was determined to sue for full custody of the boys, and the only way he could do this was to prove that Quinn was an unfit parent because the boys showed no sign of physical neglect or abuse. Just as Quinn could not sue for full custody unless Jesse was abusing the boys or was deemed unfit in some other way.

The two friends firmly believed that Jesse must have some trick up his sleeves. While questioning the boys on Wednesday night, the two friends discovered the outrageous truth. Jesse had asked the boys if any men stayed the night at their house since the last time the boys had visited. They both told him that momma didn't let nobody stay over their house not even her dates. The boys overheard the father talking to some man on the phone saying that their mom had stayed three nights with Mercedes. He was overjoyed saying that he would prove that their mother was a Lebanese.

Phillip asked his mother, "What is a Lebanese?" Quinn told him the truth not bothering to correct him and avoided going into too much detail. She didn't want to drag her sons into the details of what was appearing to be an ugly custody battle.

Mercedes could hardly wait to tell Sam all the things that they were discovering to help him with the case. Even though Mercedes had to go back to work on Thursday, she was diligently transcribing all her conversations with Quinn and the boys to notes along with corresponding court cases. Although she was not an official employee of Sam Evans, she wanted to have everything ready to discuss with him on Friday night.

"They were having a working dinner not a date." She said to convince herself Friday afternoon. She was just finishing changing her clothes to a nice cool sundress when she heard the door bell ringing. It was only 5:45 pm, surely Sam would not be that early she thought as she searched for her flops and went to answer the door.

It was Sam at the door. He tried to sit outside in the car and wait until six, but he was afraid the pizza would be cold. He explained to Mercedes as they sat down to eat the pizza. He had ordered a supreme. She took all the meat off her slices, and he put the extra meat on his. He had also ordered salad which she put in the fridge so they could them later if they were still hungry.

When all the food was eaten, Mercedes invited him into the living room while she went to her office to get all the work she had been compiling for Quinn's case. Everything was in order, and she hoped that Sam would be impressed with all the work that she was putting into the case.

Sam was amazed at how thorough Mercedes was. He would have to be careful, or he might be convinced to have her help him prepare his opening argument. Her work was thorough, and the additional notes from her pseudo detecting would help the case tremendously. He couldn't believe that Quinn's ex-husband would be so vindictive to expose their mother falsely as a lesbian in order to gain sole custody of the twins.

"You know there is one way in which this lesbian allegation can be dropped." Sam told Mercedes bringing her attention from the case to him. She nodded at him so that he could go on. "We could announce our engagement to all the local newspapers and pretend to be engaged." Sam told her ready to overrule all her suggestions on how that would not work or be necessary.

"Mr. Evans, I know it may look fishy that I have never dated anyone seriously, and that I am still a virgin. But what upsets me is that Jesse knows about my personal life and the situation with my father and would use this misinformation to hurt Quinn and the boys. However, I don't think that anyone would believe that we are engaged. We have not known each other long enough and I don't think two wrongs make a right. I can't see myself lying to people about a pseudo engagement to convince the world that I am not gay. I don't think that is the right way to deal with his character assault, and I am sure you were just joking, but please let's be serious."

"You are still a virgin!" Sam exclaimed. "What are the men here in Lima blind?" He asked not believing that this woman. This beautiful, sexy, and smart woman was a virgin.

"No, they are not blind. I have not always looked like I do now or how I did fifteen years ago. When all my friends left off to college, I made a new best friend, food. I was almost fifty pounds heavier five years ago. When Quinn came back into town, we made a pact to go after our desires and dreams. She went back to school and became a school counselor. I went on a diet and lost the weight. She stopped smoking. I went back to school to become a paralegal. I always wanted to be a lawyer, but I couldn't leave my dad here and go off to law school. I have been busy with dieting, taking care of my father, and going to school that I have not had much of a social life." Mercedes admitted. She only told him everything because he was trying Quinn's case. However, he was a good listener and that was making him more attractive to her.

"Well, there is no accounting good taste. I was once engaged to a woman who appeared to be my dream come true and ended up being a nightmare, and I learned then to never be deceived by appearances. It is what a person is like on the inside that really counts." Sam said revealing a whole other side of his character.

"Well, you have got to come up with a better idea than a fake engagement to help my sister out."

"Listen Mercedes, when I saw you at the school a couple of weeks ago, I was instantly attracted to you before I even knew who you were. I don't think that we would have any trouble convincing people that we have fallen in love. I would have settled for an affair if we were in a bigger city, but you as well as Quinn have reputations that cannot be sullied. Your jobs and your standings in the community could be ruined if the false allegations that Jesse St. James have made would be put out into public record. I know we barely know each other, but who other than Quinn knows that you are working as my paralegal?" Sam asked.

"Nobody, but …" She began only to be interrupted by Sam.

"Nobody knows so our cover will be perfect. People will think that we are courting, and we will allow Jesse to build his case on fake evidence and announce our engagement right before the trial. Because of the school issue, I am working with St. James' attorney to get the trial over by summer. You got to admit the plan is flawless. While we are supposedly dating we will meet for dinner each night here except when you can get Quinn to sit with your dad. Then, we will go out to the theater in Columbus, to the local restaurants, and to the occasional movie in town. I will date you for real so nobody will think that the engagement is a sham," He explained using his courtroom voice. He was presenting his personal case to her as if he would a professional case to a judge and jury.

"I guess it could work, if and only if we can't find another way to help Quinn." Mercedes reluctantly agreed. She was tired and didn't see why they had to resolve the issue tonight.

"Well, I will take that as your agreement for now. If we are going to pretend to be dating, you are going to have to start getting accustomed to my touch. We don't want people to guess that it is my first time hugging you or kissing you when we go out on our dates. I think our first lesson should begin tonight. You should give me a goodnight's kiss." Sam did not think that she would do it. He was just goading her to see some kind of fire light her eyes to show some emotion some passion.

"So, you don't think that I know how to kiss a man? I maybe a virgin, but I do have some experience with kissing." Mercedes told him as she came up to him appalled at his cavalier behavior towards her. She was thirty-three years old not three. She reached up on her tip toes and was going to give him a quick peck on the lips.

Sam must have read her mind. Instead of allowing her to get away with just a brief kiss, he grabbed on to the back of her head and held her mouth to his. He began to change the pressure of the kiss until she tried to open her mouth to tell him that enough was enough. He took advantage of her opened mouth to insert his tongue. The pressure of his lips on hers lessened and he began to make love to her mouth. He began running his tongue all over her teeth, her gums, and finally entwining her tongue with hers in a duel of passion.

Mercedes's hands stopped trying to push him away and began to caress his hair, his neck, and his back. She lost herself in the kiss. She felt as if she had suddenly awoken from a sensual dream when he began to untie the strings to her sundress. He began to caress her breasts and she went all hot inside. She suddenly felt like throwing off her clothes and opening herself to all the new and wicked sensations that Sam was making her body feel. He began to kiss her neck and pushed down the sundress built in bra so he could kiss her breasts. His mouth on her breast made her melt inside. She felt like she had released a gush of fluid in her nether regions and was unconsciously grinding her pelvis into his hips. When he finally discovered her brown sugar colored nipples and began to suckle her like a newborn babe, she thought she was going to melt to the floor as a result to all the heat he was generating inside her body. At that moment he could have had his wicked way with her, but he made a mistake.

"I want you Mercedes. I need you; please let me make love to you. I burn for you." Sam couldn't help but uttering these words. He was so hard he was about to explode from dry humping her with their clothes on.

However instead of making Mercedes want him in return, these words seem to wake her out of a deep sleep. She moved away from him and retied the straps to her sundress like a robot. She just couldn't look in him in the eyes. She had never experienced that much raw undiluted passion t in her life. It was like she was a dog in heat not caring who was around her all she wanted was his cock in her riding her rough and hard. She had to get him out of the house. Had she lost her mind behaving with her boss in such a raunchy and easy fashion? She questioned herself.

"Goodnight. Sam. I will see you in the office at eight tomorrow." She told him without looking back to see if he saw himself out. She couldn't trust herself to look in those emerald eyes of his. His eyes seemed to take away her self control.

Sam watched her leave him at the door. She trusted him to leave. She just didn't know how close he had come to taking her and branding her as his own. He knew that one taste of her would never be enough, and he was hungry for more. This was woman he was not ever letting go. She was his soul mate, and he would make her his if it was the last thing he had ever did. He thought as he locked and closed the door behind him.

As soon as she heard the door close and his car leaving the driveway, Mercedes let out a sigh of relief. Maybe that is why she was so frightened and apprehensive of him before. Sam Evans was the first man she had ever met that made her realize exactly what she had been missing. She just sat on her bed in a daze thinking of how she could have done the things she just did with a man she barely knew. It took her a couple of minutes before she was able to get off the bed and peel off her sundress and observed her panty clad body in the mirror. Her breasts were so big and so soft now and tender. The left nipple was still wet from Sam's generous sized mouth.

Her phone rang and she went to answer it thinking that it might be Quinn. It was Sam. "What are you doing?"

"Do you want the honest answer or do you want me tell you it is none of your business?" She replied knowing that no way in hell was she going to tell him what she was doing in front of her mirror in her bedroom.

"I called you because I think you are filling unsatisfied as I am, and I can help us both by relieving our aches." He told her hoping that she would be honest and not hang up on him.

"You want me to participate in phone sex. Is this for the case or just for your own dirty mind?" She asked hoping to shock him into hanging up the phone.

"Neither. I am just hard and hot and horny. I want you desperately, and I was hoping that you were feeling the same way, too. I will be honest with you at all times if you are honest with me. I am thirty-six years old, too old to play games and too smart to sexually harass an employee. I told you that I wanted you before you took this job, and I will want you later. Your employment is not contingent or determined by anything that occurs between us after or even before working hours. I do like honesty and transparency in a woman, and I thought I had found that in you. Was I right?" He asked hoping that she would be his ideal woman and not afraid to tell the truth.

His words had turned her own and pushed all the right buttons. What could be wrong in telling him the truth? It was not as if they were really going to have sex. They were consenting adults. She was still aroused from his earlier lovemaking even drunk from it. Maybe that would explain why she didn't hang up the phone and instead told him, "Okay, okay. I hear you. I am standing in front of the mirror in my room in nothing but my panties looking at my body." She told him in an embarrassing rush.

"What color are your panties?" He asked imagining them to be a virginal white.

"They are white but are becoming transparent because of how wet I am down there." She answered him truthfully.

Sam almost creamed himself then conjuring up an image of her in just her soaked through panties. "Take them off and put your fingers in your juices and then play with your nipples with your cream." He instructed while stroking his cock in long soft strokes.

Mercedes did what she was told and almost cried out on the phone in pleasure. She heard his voice on the phone ordering her to not hold in her cries of enjoyment.

"Pull back you covers and lay down on you bed with your legs spread apart." Sam ordered while stroking himself so hard he could feel his pre cum erupt. "Now stroke you clitoris with your thumb. Alternate with a stroke and then press the cuff of your hand down on it." He told her trying to focus on her pleasure while he was now on speakerphone and fully able to attend to his own. "Put me on speakerphone and use one hand to toy with your breasts and nipples and the other to stroke that pussy."

The two continued in their masturbating games until her cries of satisfaction gave him the release he needed to send himself over the edge. When he heard her breathing began to steady, he told her to take a shower and imagine that it was him holding her cloth and to continue to pleasure herself before coming back to bed.

Like an idiot she followed his directions and came back to bed wondering if he was still on the phone. To her amazement he was. Mercedes couldn't help herself from telling him everything she had done and could hear him pleasuring himself as she gave him a blow by blow account. It was after two in the morning when she finally told him goodbye and hung up her phone. She didn't care whether or not he wanted her to hang up or not. She had never been as sexually bold as she was tonight, and she felt as if she was coming to her senses to end their bedtime games. She still had to work for the man for Quinn's sake, and she couldn't let her weakness for him distract her from the big picture. She owed her friend that much.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its characters. **

**Chapter Six**

The next morning it took hitting the snooze button four times before Mercedes was physically ready to get out of bed. After talking to Sam on the phone, she went to sleep only to wake up every hour after having vivid sexual dreams of him throughout the night. She tried to keep last night activities out of her mind because just thinking of the things that she had said and done made her feel as she had temporarily lost her mind. Just one touch from him was all it took to make her as easy as a two penny prostitute.

Before she could leave the house, she remembered to call Quinn and remind her of their Saturday arrangement. Quinn had agreed that she and the boys would stay at the Jones' house on the Saturdays that Mercedes had to work. By the time Mercedes was finally ready to leave, she was surprised to hear a knock on her door. She had been not expecting visitors, and she needed to leave for work. When she opened the door, she thought that she was hallucinating.

"Good morning," Sam greeted her with a smile. "I know that you were not expecting me, but I thought I would drive you to work and bring you back home. I think that Jesse will have someone trailing Quinn. Your car in the driveway will allow him to continue to add fodder to his homosexuality accusation. When he brings the evidence up in court, the judge will see just what kind a man St. James really is." He explained as they walk to his car and buckled their seatbelts and rode to his office.

Mercedes agreed that what Sam said had made sense, but she still couldn't quite get over the feelings that he awakened in her the night before. Remembering their first kiss, his hands on her body, his mouth on her person made her feel alert even though she normally wasn't a morning person if she did not get eight hours of sleep. She couldn't take her eyes off of him during their morning drive. He looked so sexy. His hair looked as if he had been running his fingers through it. His green eyes looked tired, but the rest of his body looked primed for action. He was not overly muscled like some bodybuilders were, but you could tell that he did workout in a gym probably a leftover habit from his years on the police force. All the muscles on his body were hewn and fit. He was really gorgeous man who could attract any woman he wanted regardless of color.

"Mercedes….," she heard Sam call her name and was embarrassed. She hoped he would think that she was tired from the night before and had dozed off rather than be caught thinking about his hot body.

"I'm sorry Mr. Evans. My mind must have wondered off. What were you saying?" She asked using his last name to remind her that he was her boss not her lover no matter how he made her physically ache for his touch.

"Mercedes, you can't get use to calling Mr. Evans. It is imperative that we set the basis for our future engagement. I was just asking if you wanted to get some breakfast before we headed to the office. I didn't get anything to eat this morning, and I was wondering had you eaten as well." He explained. Breakfast was the last thing on his mind really. He was hungry. But he was not hungry for food. The only eating he really wanted to do was to slide Mercedes' underwear off and lick and suck on her pussy until he ate eaten every last drip of her sweet honeyed essence. He bet she taste delicious; however, he knew that she wouldn't let him assuage his hunger that way and that is when he thought about food.

"Breakfast would be lovely, could we go through a drive thru and bring the food to the office so that we could work as well eat." She didn't want to eat in a restaurant with Sam. She didn't need the intimacy re-established between them. If she ate while at his office, then she could see him as her boss as she knew she rightly should.

Sam knew what Mercedes was doing, but he agreed to her conditions. He asked her what she wanted to eat and drink and was surprised when she didn't want any coffee. He paid for their orders overruling her mild protest to pay for her order telling her it was her first day on the job treat. Bosses normally took their new employees out for a meal to get to know them and to officially welcome them on the job. Mercedes seemed to accept his rationale and stopped trying to pay him back once they made it to the office. The office was located in his home just within the city limits. Sam's family had lived in the house before moving back to Tennessee fifteen years ago. He had lived in the house with his parents when he was working as a police officer and thought it was the ideal place for a law office/home when he decided to move back. He didn't see the use in renting a place for an office when he had this prime piece of real estate at his disposal.

"Welcome to my office and home." Sam told Mercedes when she walked inside the two storey house.

"I didn't know you lived here as well." She commented taking in the office set up downstairs. There appeared to be two rooms as well as a kitchen in the back and a den which was converted into a waiting area equipped with a television and magazines.

"I lived here as a teenager and as a young adult, and I never imagined that one day that I would be back here. It is too much space for a bachelor. It is meant for a family. Instead of renting or buying another building for an office, I just renovated the downstairs to be my office, and I converted one of the bedrooms upstairs to serve as a living room. The only thing that I didn't do is bother moving the kitchen and dining room. I rearranged the dining room to serve as my office, and I rearranged the family room to serve as an office for my paralegal and to house all my files." Sam informed her while giving her a tour of the downstairs space. "I had my exercise room move to the basement, and now use the room to rear of the house as an office for my secretary." He explained showing her the back of the house which had a parking lot for his clients.

"I didn't know you had hired a secretary." She commented when he led her to the kitchen and they began to eat their breakfast.

"My friend's sister, Sarah, comes in when she is not in class and manages the phone and collects my messages. She is taking classes at the local community college. Her brother and I were good friends in high school and partners on the police force, and he recommended that I hire her for the job when I told him I was looking for someone. Puck is a good friend, and I am glad that I trusted his judgment. His sister is nothing like he was at that age which I was afraid that she would be wild, but she's pretty cool." He explained.

"It's good that she is working out. I know that if you would have to fire her; it could make your friendship uneasy." Mercedes observed.

By the time the two had finished breakfast, she was more alert and ready to work. Mercedes let Sam know, and the two begin to discuss the case and other cases like it. He was surprised at how much passion she had for the law. She explained to him that her dream was to go law school and become a lawyer herself, but she couldn't put her dad in a nursing home and leave Lima. He was surprised to find out that she had even been accepted to law school but was unable to attend.

"So, what do you think we should do for lunch?" He asked noticing that it was well after two o'clock. He had been so caught up in the case and learning more about Mercedes that he hadn't noticed that they had worked through the lunch hour.

"Well, most restaurants have closed to start setting up for dinner unless you want fast food again. I really would like just a nice salad. Do you have any groceries?" She asked preferring to not go out but to just eat a light lunch. If she ate a heavy meal after getting only a couple of hours of sleep, she knew she would only feel sluggish and eventually fall back asleep.

"I have some steaks, potatoes, and salad veggies if you would like to help me fix lunch for the both of us."

"Okay, I will help but I don't want any steak. I could put the steak in the microwave to defrost if you would lead the way to kitchen."

As they made their way into kitchen, Sam was having a hard time keeping his mind on food and getting the necessary bowls, pans, and utensils ready because Mercedes had just bent over to pick up a potato that she had accidentally dropped. With her butt in the air, and her head bent down, he could imagine himself fucking her in that position. That ass was the stuff fantasies were made of. He realized he hadn't even had the opportunity to touch it yet. When she picked up the potato and washed it off, his eyes still remained on her butt. How his hands would feel caressing it, how his tongue would feel licking it, and how his teeth would feel as he lightly bit into one of her succulent cheeks. He was getting hard and was about to stroke himself when he heard the timer of the microwave go off.

"While you prepare and cook the steak, I will put the potatoes in the microwave to bake and toss the salad when the meal is ready." Mercedes said as she sliced up vegetables and cheeses after putting the potatoes in the microwave. So far, the two of them were working well as a team. She was impressed with Sam's home and office, his work ethic, and his knowledge in the kitchen. At first, she thought he was going to allow her to cook the entire meal. Instead he went to the freezer and got the steak out and appeared to know what he was doing. Mercedes wasn't use to seeing a man in the kitchen. Her mother had cooked for her father, and she had continued to cook for him after her mother had died. Watching him wash dishes in between checking on the steak made her surprisingly horny. She was being turned on by his skills in the kitchen. She didn't know if the heat from the grill or the microwave but suddenly she was getting very warm.

When the food was finished, the two of them sat down to eat. Sam enjoyed watching a woman who ate her food and not just picked at it. Although she wasn't eating steak, Mercedes appeared to enjoy the baked potato and salad and was watching him as he finished his meal. Her eyes never left his face, and he felt if she was silently communicating her need for him to touch her. He must be imagining things Sam thought to himself and quickly finished his meal. Mercedes helped him to clear up the table, and soon they were back to work.

Mercedes was thinking she had only three more hours of this temptation of being near Sam. Maybe the reason why she never clicked with other guys was because her teenage fascination with him had ruined her for other guys. Like wine, he had only gotten better with age. Oh, she needed to stop these thoughts from going through her mind and concentrate on work. She was so caught up with reprimanding herself that she didn't realize that Sam had left his office and was staring at her without saying a word. He looked as tired as she felt, and she knew that when she was sleep deprived she got "sleep drunk" which was the same feeling people got from drinking too much alcohol. She could hardly concentrate and was liable to say any and every thing. Before she could stop herself, she heard her voice say, "What are you staring at?"

Sam was surprised at her question; he just didn't know whether to avoid the question or tell her the truth. He had gone to his office earlier to make a phone call and when he finally got off the phone he realized that he was getting tired. He had not gotten any sleep the night before after talking to Mercedes. His mind wouldn't let his body rest. All he could think of was being alone with her today. Seeing her face, smelling her body, and hearing the husky tone of her voice were the reasons why he went to her house as soon as he could to pick her up just because he couldn't go another minute without seeing her again. His self-control, at an all time low, released his inhibitions and he answered, "You. I want you Mercedes. I know we haven't known each other long, but when I am around you, all I can think of is you. When I am not around you, all I can do is dream of when I will next see you again."

Sam shocked Mercedes with his answer. She didn't know if he was flirting or being serious. Like a person caught in a trance, she walked up to him and said, "I am yours Sam. Do what you like with me."

Sam thought he must be dreaming. He must have fallen asleep in his office and was having an erotic dream about his paralegal. He took her hair out of her ponytail and loved how soft it felt in his hands. Then he began to unbutton her shirt and slip off of her bra. Her breasts were magnificent. They were so huge and soft and so perfect for sucking. He played with the nipple of her left breast with his fingers while he sucked on her right nipple. Her body tasted like chocolate. He could not get enough of her as he moved from one breast to the other while listening to her moans. Soon, he was so hard he could feel the pre cum on the tip of his penis. He tried to slow down before he ejaculated prematurely and begin to push her skirt up revealing those wet panties. He told her in a choked voice, "Take them off. Take off those panties and give them to me."

Mercedes did as he asked without questioning. She looked in those green eyes and felt like she had become enslaved to desire that she saw shining forth from his eyes. When she handed her panties to him, he gave her shock by smelling them and then putting them in his shirt's pocket making an irreverent handkerchief. He cleared off a corner of the desk and motioned for her to sit on it. He got down on his knees and then began what he had been longing to do since early that morning. He began to lick her and taste her as if she was his last supper. Mercedes had never had oral sex before and was overwhelmed by the sensations. When he began to suck her clitoris, she was calling out his name and having multiple orgasms. He just kept rubbing her nether lips with his fingers and dipping his coated fingers inside her as he sucked on her clit. The more he sucked the wetter she became, and he kept this up until she almost blacked out from the pleasure.

Sam remembered as his fingers went inside her tight vagina that Mercedes was a virgin. Initiating her to sex on his office desk was not going to be the way to win her heart. He knew in the back of his mind that he was taking advantage of the situation. He tried to calm himself down by taking his hands off of her and standing up to look Mercedes in her eyes. He couldn't see her eyes because her eyes were closed and her head was swaying as if she was almost asleep. He picked her up and took upstairs to his bedroom and laid her down so she could go to sleep.

Tired from the strain of caring both of their bodies up the stairs, Sam went back downstairs to lock up his office and call Quinn. He explained to her how Mercedes had fallen to sleep and asked her if she would mind staying the night with Mercedes' father. Quinn, guessing that something more was going on between the two than work, told him to not worry and whatever he was doing to exhaust her friend to make sure he kept doing it and doing it well.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Mercedes woke to a voice asking her was she hungry. She replied in a throaty voice "Yes. I am hungry for you." When she opened her eyes and realized that she was in Sam Evans' bed, she almost had a heart attack. She could vaguely remember what had happened earlier, but she knew one thing that she didn't remember was coming upstairs and getting into his king-sized bed.

"I thought you had over-indulged earlier and would not be ready for round two quite so soon." Sam drawled as he enjoyed watching a black woman blush. Her eyes took on a glow of embarrassment, and this made Sam realized that Mercedes had no memory of how she got up here to bed. "I am only kidding. I guess my love making downstairs was so boring that you actually fell asleep while my lips were in your…"

Before he could finish, Mercedes interrupted thinking that she was going to die with embarrassment. "No, no! I think I almost passed out because I had never felt such an intense wave of pleasure before in my life. I could see why the French termed it as the little death. I thought I was going to die from the pleasure that you were giving me."

Sam was stunned. He had never had a partner answer him so honestly before, and he almost forgot what he had come upstairs to do. He bent his head and began to kiss her like she was his cherished love. As he was kissing her, he heard his own stomach began to growl. This made Mercedes laugh and then he began to tickle her. Sam knew exactly when the fun on the bed turned from playful to serious. He had reached to tickle Mercedes' upper tummy and accidentally touched her chest. The covers of the bed had ridden low and Mercedes' upper torso was gloriously displayed in its naked splendor. He grabbed her and began kissing her with so much passion that playtime and food were instantly out of his mind.

Then, she rolled over so that she was now on top of him. Mercedes began to feel Sam's penis growing bigger and harder against her stomach. She reached down and began to unbutton and unzip his pants. After this she slid his underwear and pants down his legs and threw them to the floor. She ran her hands back to his penis and began to stroke it with her fingers. Sam shivered. She liked having some power over the man who had her so enthralled. She began to move up his body to kiss his eyelids, his cheeks, and his lips.

She wanted to kiss his throat, but his shirt was in the way, so she started to unbutton it and lick her way down his chest until the last button was undone. She then put her fingers on his nipples and realized that he was sensitive there. She began to lick them and blow on them teasing them into hard pink pebbles. Once they were fully hardened, she began to chew on them until she felt some moisture on her thigh. She saw his penis glistening with pre cum and was suddenly too shy to do what we hid to her earlier. Instead she reached down and placed him at her core and began to move her body slowly up down over him. She then began to rotate her hips as if she was giving him a lap dance while he was lying down.

The music was in her and she worked her body over him as if she dancing on the dance floor. She soon got so caught up with the rhythm that she was surprised when he yanked her down and began to suck on her breasts. She rewarded him by increasing the rhythms of her pelvic thrust. She began riding him so hard that she felt as if her life was depending on it. She kept of the pace until she felt him begin to shudder and spent himself as she climaxed above him.

Sam was so glad that he allowed Mercedes to take control. She surprised him by her need to be aggressive though she was a virgin, and he was happy that she felt comfortable with him to have her way with him. The time he had spent with her had yet to involve full sexual intercourse, but he had the most powerful orgasms of his life outside of her body. He could only imagine how good it was going to feel when he finally got the chance to have hot and raunchy sex as well as make slow love with her. While thinking these thoughts, he realized just how tired he was and slowly nodded off to sleep.

When Mercedes realized that Sam had fallen asleep, she was actually happy. She didn't know what to say to him. They hadn't had sex but had come pretty close to doing it. She had his seed all over body and suddenly felt liked taking a shower. She slowly removed herself from his body to make sure she did not accidentally wake him up. When he gave her a tour of the office downstairs, he did not offer to give her a tour upstairs so she wasn't quite sure where the bathroom was. Only half of her clothes were upstairs. Scratch that a fourth. She only had her skirt on when she had woken up so she went downstairs in search of her bra, panties, and shirt. She found her bra and shirt in the office, and while looking for her panties, she suddenly remembered him asking for her panties, but she didn't remember him ever giving them back.

So, Mercedes went back upstairs looking for her panties and a shower in that order. She searched his shirt's front pocket first, but the panties were not there. She thought maybe they had fallen on the floor, but no matter where she looked she could not find her panties. She finally gave up and decided to check the doors in the bedroom to see if one led to an en suite bathroom. When she opened the first door, she discovered it was a giant closet. However, the second door beside it led to a spacious bathroom. She was happy that it was neat and not nasty as her father's bathroom often was before she cleaned it. She quickly shut the door and picked up a bar soap and made way to the glass enclosed shower. Feeling the water run over skin made Mercedes feel like a million bucks. She set the sprayer on massage, and the pressure of the water pounded away the stress of day. She was so engrossed in the shower that she didn't hear the bathroom door open or see Sam come in.

Sam was sleeping well until he heard Mercedes come back inside the room. He saw that she had her shirt and bra in her hands and was obviously looking for something. He kept his eyes half shut as he realized that she was searching for her panties. When he had put her to bed earlier, the panties had dropped out of his pocket when he had lain Mercedes down on the bed and was pulling up the covers. He picked them up and put them into the nightstand by the bed. He was intending on keeping them as a souvenir. He watched her go to his closet and quickly shut the door. Then, he saw her open the door to the bathroom and heard her began to prepare to take her shower. At first he was just going to watch her through the glass enclosed shower cubicle, but he couldn't control himself. He was already naked and why waste water he thought. They could shower together. "They had almost shared a bed; why not share a shower as well?" Sam said to himself as entered the shower behind Mercedes.

Although Mercedes had her eyes closed, she couldn't miss the sound of Sam opening the door to the shower and him stepping in behind her. At first, she thought she could ignore his presence, but he took the soap from her hand and told her, "I will wash your back, if you will wash mine." Mercedes spun around and was about to answer him when he spun he back around and placed her hands on the shower tiles in a move that he must have learned from the police academy.

Sam began to soap her neck, her back, her butt, and her legs. He couldn't get enough of the feel of her smooth dark skin. Seeing the contrast to her skin to the soap began to turn him on. He spun her around to rinse the soap off of her and then he started in on her throat, her breasts, and her tummy. She started to speak but couldn't finish her words when he placed his soapy hands on her vagina. He began to kiss her under the spray of water and work his wet and soapy fingers in and out of her. She then took her hands and began to glove his penis in her hands working him up and down. He was about to come too soon, so he removed her hands and spun her around facing away from him. He then started to bump and grind against her bottom. His fingers went around and teased her clitoris.

Mercedes could not help crying out and shattering against him in powerful climax. She turned around seeing that he was still hard and went down on her knees in front of him. She kissed his balls first and licked him from his balls to the head of his penis. She begin to suck him like a lollipop and before she could attempt to deep throat him, she felt him tugging her hair away from him as he spent himself on the shower stall. She then got up and got the soap and cleaned him from head to toe. By the time they had gotten out of the shower, their skin had begun to wrinkle because they had been in the water for so long.

Sam gave her his toweling robe to wear while he put on a pair of boxers and T-shirt. Although the two of them had done some pretty intimate things with their bodies, Sam was worried that they hadn't talked about their relationship at all. Half afraid of what he might hear, he was just as guilty as she was in avoiding this conversation topic. However, he was not letting her leave his house without her agreeing to make their pretend relationship a reality.

Mercedes did not what to expect from Sam. He seemed so intent on giving her pleasure, but he did not want to have sex with her as she first imagined. She did not understand her reaction to him. All he had to do was touch her and her body went up in flames while her brain went on vacation. She needed to clear her mind and get her priorities straight. She was working with him for Quinn's and her sons' sakes. She had to start focusing on the big picture and stop allowing him liberties with her body. Thinking of her body, she realized just how hungry she was and that it was after eleven o'clock. She had forgotten Quinn, her father, and apparently her stomach. She had to snap out of her infatuation of Sam and get her priorities straight.

"Sam, I really need to go home and relief Quinn from her dad sitting duties." She said as she started to dress in her clothes.

"There is no need. I called her earlier when you were asleep, and she agreed to stay the night. She is not expecting to hear from you. She and the boys along with your father are probably sleeping."

"Oh, thanks. You really shouldn't have. I guess you thought I was dead to the world." Mercedes said. She couldn't stop babbling. "Well, I guess you can still drop me home. I will be extra quiet and not wake them up and sleep on the sofa." She added trying to convince him to take her home.

"There is no need for you to leave. I have plenty of extra bedrooms here for you to choose from; you don't have to sleep with me."

"Thanks but…" Mercedes began only to be interrupted by Sam.

"No, buts about it, I know you are tired just like me. We had a long night last night and a hard day of work today. We haven't eaten supper, and we could both use a good night's sleep. Let's go down and reheat the Chinese food that I bought earlier for us to eat okay." Sam told her as he led her back downstairs to the kitchen.

"What did you order?" Mercedes asked as she followed him to the take out containers on the kitchen dinette table. She could smell the food as they neared the kitchen.

"I ordered a little of everything because I had no idea what you would like, and I was very hungry at the time. Just open up a container and dig in. Whatever you don't eat, I will." Sam grabbed some microwave safe plates and waited to fix his plate after Mercedes had fixed her a plate of sticky rice, spring rolls, and some beef and broccoli on the side.

The two of them ate in silence. Mercedes only wanted to forget today's events and pretend that nothing happened. She was glad that Sam appeared to be concentrating on his food. He looked so worn out. She should just stay the night and let him get some rest. After she finished eating, she put her plate and glass into the dishwasher. She waited on him to finish and did the same for his plate and glass. When he looked up at her questioning her actions, Mercedes told him, "You have provided a meal for the last four meals. I just wanted to help clean up to show my appreciation." She continued before he could interrupt as she knew that as a lawyer he was trained to do. "I will take you up on the extra bed, if you would please lead the way."

Sam got up and led her back upstairs to the bedroom that was across the hall from his. The bedroom was connected to a neighboring bedroom via a bathroom. Mercedes complimented the room and asked Sam if he had an extra shirt that she could use to sleep in. He went back into his room and brought back a shirt that would barely cover her behind. She thanked him and went to the bathroom to rinse out her mouth regretting the fact that she didn't have an extra toothbrush. When she came back into the room, she was delighted to find that it was empty. She got into the sleigh bed and quickly fell asleep.

Although Sam was tired, he went back to the room to check on his guest. He saw her in the bed without the covers pulled up on her. He tucked her into bed and gave her brief kiss on the forehead before walking back to his room. He hoped he would be able to get some rest tonight. He didn't know what the next day was going to bring, but he wanted to be alert so he could convince Mercedes to give him a chance. He had just got to stop grabbing her every time he was alone with her. He needed for her to get a chance to know him. "But, how was he going do this?" He thought as he finally drifted off to sleep.

The next thing Sam heard was his alarm clock going off the next morning at 8. He so did not want get to get up. He turned off the alarm and tried to go back to sleep. Normally, he would try to take up where his dream left off, but he could not remember what his dream was about. He must was so tired from these past weeks of moving and trying to keep up his normal hectic schedule that his body was trying to make up for a lack of proper rest. He turned over and shut his eyes. No matter how bright the sun was this morning, it could not convince him to get out of bed. The next thing he knew he had fallen to sleep again and when he woke up it was to the sound of Mercedes' husky voice.

"Sam, wake up. It is after eleven o'clock. Come on Sam, I need a ride home. I am already going to be late for church." Mercedes kept trying to get Sam to wake up with her voice because she couldn't trust herself to touch him to shake him awake. He was looking so cute and peaceful. His hair was a mess, he had stubble on his face, and his mouth was slightly opened.

She had slept well and only was awakened to her cell phone ringing twenty minutes ago. It was Quinn telling her that she had left her house and was on her way home to dress herself and the boys for church. Mercedes could tell that Quinn wanted details of what she had been doing all night, but she was not willing to tell her best friend all yet. She knew what Quinn's advice would be, "Jump his bones!" and Mercedes wasn't ready for that kind of intimacy yet. She knew she had intimacy issues. Her parents hadn't hugged her enough. She had to be taught to answer an instinct that most people grew up automatically knowing how to express and give into.

Sam knew he should open his eyes and get up, but he wanted to prod Mercedes into touching him. She was trying so hard to be patient and gentle and not wake him up by yelling. He just knew he couldn't touch her today, but that did not mean that he would not allow her to touch him.

"Come on, Sam you just got to wake up." Mercedes said in a louder voice. She didn't seem to be making any progress. Sam appeared to be unwilling to wake up. She began to weigh her options. She could keep on asking to wake up or just shake him hard once to get his attention. She decided that she was already late enough and began to shake him by his shoulders saying "Wake Up!" in her loudest teacher voice.

Sam not only woke up after this commotion, but he sat up in bed revealing that he slept in the nude. Mercedes did not say a thing. She just turned her head as fast as she could and said, "Sam, I am sorry to wake you up, but I need to get home and get ready for church. I am already late, and I just need to get home as soon as possible."

"Okay, okay. I will hurry. Just go downstairs and make sure you have everything, and I will take you home as fast as I can." Sam told her back as got out of the bed. He went to his dresser and pulled out his exercise clothes and underwear. He went downstairs as soon as he was dressed. He noticed that Mercedes was waiting for him by the door. He got his wallet and keys, and the headed towards his car.

The two didn't say anything at all on the ride to her house. Mercedes felt more than a little weird riding in a car with a man with no panties on. She forgot to ask Sam about them this morning, and she didn't want to bring them up now. She had enough on her mind as it was. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice that the car had stopped.

"I will phone you later on today about some of the things that we need to discuss." Sam told her as she got out of the car. He didn't wait for a response. As soon as she started to walk towards her home, he backed out of the driveway and headed back to his house for some much needed rest.

11


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters!**

**A/N Thanks again for all my new story followers and your reviews! I have edited the story a lot because it was very melodramatic, and it would make you hate Mercedes' dad with his verbal abuse and treatment of her, and I didn't want Quinn's drama and Mercedes' unhappy home to be overkill. However, to stay true to the story, I left chapter eight pretty much in tact and you get to discover why Mercedes' dad has treated her so shabbily to set up Mercedes' breakthrough that will occur in this chapter and change the tempo of the story. If you are interested in drabbles containing Quinn, Jesse, and Rachel drama let me know (it's not too scandalous) and the emotional abuse that Mercedes suffered (it makes me cry), I will post them after this story is complete. Thanks for all the support!**

**Chapter Eight**

Mercedes was so in hurry to get ready for church later that morning that she had unintentionally forgotten about her father. After she had showered and dressed, she knew that no matter how fast she drove that she was not going to be able to make it to church without people noticing just how late she was.

So, she changed her mind about church and was about to change into some comfortable clothes when she heard her father calling her name. "Mercedes, come here I need to speak to you." She heard her father's voice again coming from his bedroom. She hoped that Quinn had fixed him some breakfast. Usually, he didn't get up on Sundays until she got back from church. He would eat his dinner while looking at the television the same as every other day in the week. She hurried to his room to make sure he hadn't fallen and couldn't get up.

"Okay, Daddy I am on my way." Mercedes told him as she quickly put on her shorts and tank top. She rarely went into his room when he was in it. She usually waited until he was watching TV before she would go to his room and clean it.

When she got to the room, she noticed that he was still in the bed. "Are you feeling okay, Daddy? Do you need me to take you to the hospital?" She asked him with concern in her voice. He didn't look any different than he had the last time she saw him on Friday. She just realized that she had been so caught in Quinn's problems, her new job, and Sam that she really hadn't allowed her father to dominate her thoughts for the first time in fifteen years.

"I was just checking to see if you were home." Andrew told his daughter. He had noticed her absence. Normally she would tell him if she was leaving town, but he did not understand why he hadn't been seeing her around the house lately.

"Oh, Daddy I forgot to tell you that I have a weekend job. I started this Saturday. I asked Quinn to stay here with you in case you needed anything. Did she give you breakfast this morning?" Mercedes asked to see if he was hungry.

"Yes, but I don't like that Quinn. She wouldn't let me eat in my room or in my recliner in front of the television. She made me sit at the table with those boys of hers. They kept asking me questions. The house was so noisy." Andrew Jones complained to his daughter. He thought that she had gone out on a date, and she hadn't come home, so it must be serious. Quinn had alluded to that possibility. He couldn't allow his daughter to get married. She would put him in a home for sure. One of the reasons he constantly teases her about her weight and being an old maid is to guarantee that she didn't feel confident about her appearance to try to attract a man.

Unfortunately, Mercedes was the spitting image of his mother. He hated the woman. She always wanted a daughter, and she ignored him for almost all his life. She blamed him as being the reason why she couldn't have any more children. Her treatment of him was one of the reasons he was so happy to leave his hometown and to never hear from his parents again. He never wanted children. He was confident that he and his wife Charlotte could not have babies. He was disappointed to find out she was pregnant with a girl. The two of them were even more disappointed that the child ended up looking like his mother. His mother hated Charlotte too and tried to convince him to not to marry her. She just couldn't stand that fact that somebody loved him and wanted him.

Because his wife had been sexually abused by her father, the two of them had formed a bond upon meeting each other in high school. Both of them were quiet and withdrawn. They were set up by their favorite teacher, Mrs. Dickinson. She noticed that Andrew was having trouble in math and encouraged Charlotte to tutor him. They talked and both find out how horrible their home lives were. They plotted to marry as soon as they could afford to and leave Alabama for a little town in Ohio that their parents would not be able to find. Andrew had taken Charlotte to his house to meet his parents on their prom night. His mother was at first nice to Charlotte until she noticed how much attention and devotion that Charlotte had for her son. She soon started saying horrible things about him in front Charlotte and horrible things about Charlotte to her son.

After their graduation, Andrew got a job and saved enough money so that they could get married at the courthouse and moved to Lima, Ohio. He was able to find a good job and provide for his wife the best he could. They both loved each other so much. He didn't know how he could live without her presence. Andrew was so involved in his thoughts he didn't notice that his daughter was talking to him. Just as always he tuned out her voice. She even sounded like his mother. His wife had a light sweet voice.

"Daddy, I am going to make an appointment for you to see a doctor tomorrow." Andrew heard her say. She was obviously worried about his health. There was nothing wrong with him but the depression. The doctors said that he could live to be a hundred if he kept his current habits. He didn't smoke or drink. He only ate the healthy meals that his daughter prepared for him. At first he didn't eat at all after Charlotte died. But when he started watching T.V., he couldn't help but be swayed by those commercials of food looking too tasty for words. He began to eat and had gained all the weight he lost back until that Quinn moved back to town. His daughter changed and started only buying and cooking healthy food.

"Don't bother calling no doctor. I am not going. I can't miss my soap operas." Andrew told his daughter. "Just don't leave me here with that Quinn anymore, and I will be fine." He continued not wanting to be left again with that woman. She made him feel so guilty, and he didn't want Mercedes going out and meeting a man with her new weekend job. She was looking better, and he couldn't tolerate being sent to a nursing home.

"Daddy, I am so glad that you are talking so much. We haven't talked like this in years, and if this is the result of having Quinn here taking care of you, then I think I should ask her and the boys to come and move in with us." Mercedes told him half jokingly. Her father obviously didn't like a woman telling him what to do, and Quinn probably ordered her father around and treated him with the care a counselor would. She was making progress with him. He was coming out of his self-imposed prison. If he thought he was going to be able to manipulate her, Andrew Jones didn't know his daughter as well as he thought he did.

"You can't do that. This is my house missy and don't you forget it." Andrew Jones rose out of his bed with what seem like steam coming out of his ears.

Mercedes was so happy. Her father was acting like a living and feeling person. "Well, if that is how you feel about your house, I could always move in with Quinn and hire you a home health care aid." She told him wanting to get a reaction out of him.

"No other woman is coming in your mother's house to see about me." Andrew told his daughter emphatically.

"Daddy, it is the 21st Century; there are male nurses. Don't worry, I will put an ad in the paper, and you could help me when I do the interviews." At first, Mercedes had been joking, but the more she thought about where the conversation was going the more she liked it.

"This is my house, and I don't want any man nurse with me. I don't need you here during the day. I am fine with just my T.V."

"Well, who do you think pays for the cable that shows your favorite shows? Who do you think pays the electricity bill so that you have electricity to turn your T.V. on? Who do you think cleans the house, pays the bills, buys the groceries, and cooks the meals?" Mercedes asked waiting for a response. "Daddy, you could not live here by yourself without someone here to help you, and you know this."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore. I just want to eat my supper and watch my westerns." Andrew said as he headed to his private den where he escaped to daily.

Mercedes just couldn't take it anymore. She went to her room and refused to go cook dinner and tried to think of what she should do. Before she could make any progress, her phone began to ring. It was Quinn.

"Hey girl, what did you do to my father while you were here?" Mercedes asked.

"Girl, what you should have done with him a long time ago. He woke up Saturday morning looking for you. He didn't have a clue that I was going to stay the day to look out for him. He was getting around pretty good for a seventy year old. He was showing good mental clarity and could ask and answer questions without a problem. I always figured he was just using you. He just wanted you to believe that he was still incapable of looking after himself. Time heals most wounds. It is has been almost twenty years since your mother died. Your father has finally gotten over most of the stages of grief."

"You know if the only good thing to come out of this child custody battle is you giving my father free therapy and helping me to see the light, I might not want to hate Jesse so much and wish that he would die a very slow and painful death. Now, I think I would be satisfied with him dying instantly instead." Mercedes morbidly joked.

"Girl, you are so crazy. The only good thing about my custody battle is that you and Sam are getting to know each other better. Don't think I wasn't going to bring up your late night, or should I say early morning?" Quinn joked wanting to get all the juicy details.

"There is just too much I could say about that man. You know as soon as we got to work he was like all professional. Then after a late lunch, he made a pass at me. I allowed him to. Who am I kidding girl? I encouraged him to. I had no self-control; I wanted him to touch me. When he touches me Quinn, it is like I don't want him to stop. When I look in his eyes, it is like I would do anything that he asks me. But things got a little out of control." Mercedes said trying to explain her confusing time with Sam.

"How out of control are you talking about? You didn't sleep with him, did you?" Quinn asked. She was surprised that her virginal best friend was reacting this way. Mercedes' biological clock was probably clicking too loudly, which is common for woman in their thirties, and her hormones were probably going wild.

"No, I didn't sleep with him; I would have, but he wouldn't ask me to. We did everything but have physical intercourse. Our time together ended with him bringing me to more orgasms than I can remember to count, but he would not take it to the next level."

"Well, did you think it is because he didn't have any protection?" Quinn asked. "He just moved back to Lima. He probably didn't have any condoms. I know you didn't. Maybe he just wanted to protect you, and if that is this case, girl you have met yourself a man worth getting to know better."

"I didn't think of that. You could be right. However, it doesn't matter now. I am tired of men controlling me. Sam is trying to control me by getting me to pretend to be his girlfriend for your custody battle. My dad has been controlling me by filling my head with nonsense. He has been fine for years, and I have been too blind to see it. I have given up my life for his for no valid reason. If he was mentally unstable, then I wouldn't have cared. But, I could see how he was manipulating me today. It was like the blinders have finally come from my eyes. From now on, I will make the decisions to control my own destiny." Mercedes told Quinn. She didn't know where all this self-actualization was coming from, but maybe it was a long time coming.

"I hear you girl. I am one hundred percent behind you. It is good to see you finally break out of the shell that your parents had preconditioned you to live in. You are worthy of love, attention, and satisfaction. Go out and live life while you can. Tomorrow is not promised."

"You are right. Tomorrow is not promised. I don't want to die tomorrow or this month and not experience all that life has to offer." Mercedes said. She was going to make a list of all the experiences that she wanted to have, and she was going to systematically enjoy experiencing them. The first thing on her list was sex. She was going to enjoy hot and wild sex with a man she wanted and that man was Sam Evans. He had better watch out she thought. He is not going to know what hit him.

Mercedes finished her conversation with Quinn because she realized that she was hungry. She went into the kitchen to cook dinner and to think how she was going to seduce Sam. He told her he was going to call her later and talk. But, later on that evening, Mercedes decided to call Sam, herself. She was not going to wait until he made the first step. She decided on what she was going to say before she dialed his number; however, she was still nervous about making the call to his house. So far, she had not initiated anything. She had followed his dictates, and she was determined to flip the script.

After hearing his greeting, she told him, "I was just calling to tell you that I will be over to your place tomorrow evening at around seven if it is alright with you." She knew that if she got off work by four and went to shopping she would be able to go to the spa and have a beauty treatment done. She would also be able to buy some real sexy lingerie. She wanted to be ready tomorrow to blow Sam's socks off.

"Tomorrow night at seven will be fine. I really want to talk to you after we discuss the case." Sam said. He did not want her to think that tomorrow night would be just business. He wanted to discuss where they were going in their relationship. He was tired of the ambiguity. Mercedes needed to realize once and for all that she was his and his alone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, its characters, music, or products mentioned!**

**Chapter Nine**

Mercedes woke up the next morning feeling all giddy and excited. She got ready for work and left her father a note detailing where she would be, so he wouldn't worry. She taped it on the screen of his television set which was a place she knew he would be sure to see. She told him to expect a pizza to be delivered to him at six that evening. Ordering pizza online was such a good idea she wished all restaurants gave you that option. Mercedes thought as she was leaving the house.

When she got to work that morning, she was prepared for her students' disinterest. They had spring fever and did not want to settle down. However, she decided to show them a video today in Spanish and have them tested on it to ensure that they paid attention to the movie and not sleep through it. She was so surprised at how quickly the day had progressed. She had talked to Quinn earlier, and her best friend's advice was to don't forget to buy condoms. She put them on the top of her shopping list.

The drive to the shopping center was relaxing. Mercedes had picked out all the places she needed to go. She knew she didn't have any time to waste and wanted to get her shopping all completed before she went to the beauty spa. She went to the drug store first and bought various sizes and styles of condoms. She knew how important safe sex was and knew that she shouldn't have unprotected sex. She hardly knew Sam. Yes, he seemed to be a decent and honorable man, but she was sure at some point Jesse appeared to be the same to Quinn.

After she left the drug store, she went to the strip mall and bought a trench coat, a fedora style hat, and the sexiest lingerie that she could find that complimented her body. She knew that he liked her in white and would expect white. However, the virginal and innocent woman that she used to be no longer existed. She chose a teddy in bright red with the garters to match. For the first time in her life, she was going to wear real silk stockings and not pantyhose. She couldn't wait to feel the satin of the teddy and the silk of the stockings on her naked flesh. She had so much fun shopping for her piece of lingerie that she had to hurry to make it to her appointment at the beauty spa where she was having a variety of procedures done. She was going to start with a sauna to relax and get rid of some impurities. Then after a shower, she was going to have a bikini and leg wax job followed by a pedicure and manicure. She was going to finish her day at the spa with a massage and a facial.

When her time at the spa was finished, Mercedes felt like a million bucks. She looked at her watch and realized that it was already six o'clock. She had dressed in the teddy when she finished her massage and slipped into the trench coat she had bought. Also, Mercedes had purchased a shade of red lipstick that was guaranteed to not come off, and she put it on her lips as her only make-up. She knew that morning she wouldn't have time to get a hair do, so she had bought the fedora style hat to cover her hair. After she put on the hat, she felt like she was another person; one who was not boring, predictable, and easily manipulated. She was making decisions that she never thought she would be bold and free enough to make, and she liked it. She put on her old Destiny's Child's _Survivor _cdand begin singing along to "Survivor", "Bootylicious", and "Independent Women Part 1" the new theme songs for her life.

During her drive back to Lima, she couldn't help noticing the feel of the teddy on her body. The satin was so smooth and sensual on her breasts, stomach, core, and bottom. The silk stockings were also a decadent thrill. While wearing the ensemble, Mercedes felt as she was a sensual and sexual being. No longer the dependable daughter, reliable teacher, and compassionate friend, Mercedes felt her femininity and rejoiced in her discovery of her body's natural desires. When she pulled her car into Sam's driveway, she realized that she couldn't wait to see Sam's reaction to her appearance.

Sam heard his door bell ringing and looked anxiously at the clock. He had just about been tempted to call Mercedes to make sure she was still coming over. It was already five after seven, and he couldn't wait to see her. When he went to open the door, he was surprised that she had a coat and hat on and was carrying a big bag because it was seventy degrees outside. He couldn't imagine what she was up to, but she looked sexy as hell. She reminded him of those 1940s film noire actresses. She was so hot, and he could feel his erection getting harder and harder. He was so caught up in his physical reaction to her. He didn't know whether or not he had greeted her, but was instantly attentive when she began to speak to him in a low and throaty voice.

"Sorry I am running a little bit late. Do you mind helping me with my coat?" Mercedes asked innocently. She waited until he held out his hand before she slowly untied the coat and revealed inch by inch what she was wearing underneath it.

When Sam realized what she was wearing underneath the coat, he almost had a premature ejaculation. She was a wet dream come true. "I must be dreaming." He said to himself. He must have dozed off while waiting for Mercedes to arrive. He couldn't believe that he was seeing Mercedes slowly reveal a red satin and lace teddy and garters. "This could not be happening." He said again to himself as he just looked at her with a stunned expression on his face.

Mercedes was shocked at Sam's response. She didn't think that her appearing at his house in her new sex lingerie would leave him speechless. She instantly thought of how she could use his shock for her advantage. She could be fully in control of what happened between the two of them tonight which she reminded herself was exactly what she wanted.

"Sam, darling you said you wanted to talk about our relationship." Mercedes began. "Well, I just wanted you to know that I have thought long and hard about our so call relationship, and I have decided what I wanted from you. I want you to listen to me and understand what I am saying. I am not playing games. People have played games with me all my life, and I have obediently played by all the supposed rules. I am not doing this any longer. I will do what I want, with who I want, when I want." She told him hoping he was paying attention to what she was saying and not just being engrossed with what she was wearing.

Mercedes continued, "I want to have a sexual relationship with you. I want to try almost every sexual position there is with you. I want us to have many nights and some days of raw and unadulterated sex. I don't want you to send me flowers, wine and dine me, and/or make confessions of love and commitment. This is the only kind of relationship I want from you. I don't want you bothering to tell me that you love me or want to get to know me more. You don't know me now, and I sure as hell don't know myself. I am not the woman who you thought, or I thought I was. So, if you are willing to take me on those conditions, I am yours until you don't want me anymore. But, if you can't accept those conditions, then I will never allow you to touch me again." Mercedes told him finally assured that she had his full and undivided attention.

Sam was flabbergasted. He was wondering what had happened to make Mercedes change so completely. She was right he didn't know Mercedes he was seeing right now. Maybe she wasn't the woman he thought she was, or maybe she was hurt and acting out. Either way he was not going to throw the opportunity of a lifetime away. He wanted this woman with a passion that overruled all logic. He was willing to go by her rules, but she had better be willing to follow some of his rules as well.

"Okay, Mercedes if you are sure this is what you want, I will go along with you, but I have to make one condition. We must agree to 100% fidelity. I won't share you with another man. I will be yours as you will be mine." He told her his voice leaving no room for argument.

"I agree. In my bag, I have brought a variety and assortments of condoms. I don't know which brand you prefer, but I am ready, willing, and anxious to begin Sam." Mercedes told him trying to get the focus again on sex. Sex is all she wanted for him and, as soon as she could get his cock to think for him instead of his brain, Mercedes would finally know what sex was all about.

"I want you to know what you are getting into Mercedes. When I possess you, there is no going back and no recriminations. I don't want you to regret anything that is going to happen tonight." Sam warned her as he led her upstairs to his bedroom.

"Sam, I know what I am doing. I want you so much that I am aching for you. I have been wet and excited just think about tonight. I have not masturbated at all. I am so hot inside it feels like I am going to burn up if you don't take me soon." Mercedes told him not afraid to be totally honest with the guy who she was giving her virginity to.

"I feel the same way. I can't help it, but during my days and nights, I can't help but fantasize about you. I want you with a passion that I can't deny. I can't wait to get you on that bed and have my wicked way with you." Sam could not help but give her, an honest response to her honest desire. "Which position do you want to try first?" He asked her as he put her down on his bed.

"I think missionary for the first time. I don't want to lose my virginity being ridden from behind by you or riding on top of you. I think you should break me in gently. Although I want to experience a hard hot and fast fucking from you, I think that we should work ourselves up to that. I am still technically a virgin. I want the first time to be special. I want you to be gentle, slow, and careful." Mercedes was not ashamed in admitting what she wanted from Sam as her lover. She wanted full sexual satisfaction, and she was determined to get it. She had heard that the first time could be painful. If that was the case, she wanted Sam to be very gentle and loving so that she would enjoy sex and not have painful memories of her initiation.

Sam was so glad to hear that Mercedes wanted him to make love to her. He was so afraid of hurting her. Something might have happened to make her doubt herself, but Sam still felt that she was still a warm and generous person at heart. She was obviously going through a rough time, and he would be there for her. He wouldn't be used by her, and he wouldn't use her. They would be equals in this relationship, and if a sexual relationship was the only kind of relationship that Mercedes wanted at this time, he would make sure that the sex between would be so good that she would never want to leave him. She was his just like he was hers. He couldn't wait to touch, taste, and penetrate her to stamp his ownership all over her hourglass shaped body.

He started by helping her take off her silk stockings inch by inch. For each layer of skin that he revealed, he would kiss her thigh all the way down to her toes. When he got to her toes, he began to suckle the big one as if it with the teat on a baby's bottle. He kept sucking until he could hear Mercedes audible moans and groans of satisfaction.

When the stockings were removed, he pulled both garters up to her pubis and rubbed the edges of the garters against her. He worked her over and over again this way until he could see and smell her cream all over the teddy. He removed the garters, and he began to lick her love juices up. Her taste was so unique. She tasted of honey missed with dark chocolate which was earthy, sweet, and rich. He could eat Mercedes' pussy all night and never get tired of the taste of her.  
Mercedes couldn't believe how exquisite lovemaking with Sam was. He was slowly making her melt away into a sexual oblivion. His tongue was licking her up like she was his favorite ice cream treat. Every time that she thought she was going to come, he would stop and then start all over again. He was now unsnapping the seat of her teddy so he could nibble on her flesh. She felt her mind was blown when he started to suck on her clitoris. That gigantic mouth and those lush lips of his were God's blessing to her. Her orgasms started and wouldn't stop as he alternated between sucking, licking, nibbling, and stroking into her with one and then two fingers.

Sam was enjoying Mercedes tight and snug pussy. He could imagine just how good she was going to feel when he entered her with his cock. His cock was throbbing in response to the pleasure that she was giving his fingers. She was like a little suction cup down there clinging to him and making him feel so very good. Time flew by until he suddenly felt his pre-come begin to spill over the head of his penis. So, he left her savory pussy, and began to take his clothes off. While he was taking off his clothes, he asked Mercedes, "Please, take off your teddy. I want to see those large full and ripe tits."

Mercedes didn't bother to answer him; she was so entranced by all the orgasms that he had given her she didn't even think of following his command. His eyes look like an emerald fire, and they were smothering her in their intensity. All she could do was look in eyes as he stripped before her taking time to put a condom on while he was at it.

While Sam was kissing her, Mercedes could feel him stripping the teddy from her as he suckled and kissed on her neck. She stopped him because she knew he was going to give her a hickey and brought his lips to hers. She loved feeling his big lips pressing into her fuller ones. She looked up into his eyes and saw that compassion and passion were intermingled in the gaze that he gave her. She was relieved and began to fully participate in the kiss.

Sam thought that Mercedes' mouth was just as addictive as her pussy. He could kiss her all night but his cock had begun to twitch. Rubbing his hands along her body, he realized how soft and supple she was and that he finally had her naked underneath him. He began to suck on her tender breasts and finger her pussy to make sure she was ready for his possession. When she began writhing on the bed, he knew it was time to enter her.

He eased into her tight channel as slow and easy as he could. That delicious pussy was slowly opening to allow him access to her. He kept easing in to he felt her virginal membrane. He pierced it with one soft stroke causing her to scratch his back in response. He waited until she began to get accustomed to his fullness before moving. He knew it was time to move when she began stroking his back instead of scratching it. He started off slowly stroking her in and out. Moving inside her like he had all the time in the world. He tutored her body showing her how to move with him to maximize her pleasure.

Mercedes thought after that brief piercing pain that she was as close to heaven as she could imagine. Sam was moving so slowly and the fullness of his dick was overwhelming her. She couldn't keep still but didn't know how to move. Sam caressed her hips and helped her until she got the rhythm of it. She forgot all about the pain and was focusing on the pleasure. Now she realized why people sacrificed their dignity, positions, and finances for the feeling of being one with a person. The kind of connection she felt with Sam was if they were truly two people working together for one goal of complete satisfaction. However, Sam soon changed the rhythm and began beating into her faster and faster, and she was soon unable to think.

Sam couldn't restrain himself because looking into Mercedes eyes he realized that he loved this woman. He had slept with many women including his erstwhile fiancée, but none of those women evoked the feeling that Mercedes had. He wanted to stamp his possession of her. He started withdrawing and entering into her faster and faster and faster. It was like he was a man possessed. Her sweet pussy was just so tight and so good that he just didn't want to stop. He was about to come when he felt the tremors coming from her and the relaxing of her body. He had brought her to an orgasm, and as she squeezed his cock, he almost blacked out. It was so good, and he emptied himself into his condom knowing that this was the best sexual experience of his whole life. He had made love to his woman. No one else had experienced her. Her virginal blood was on his condom as he pulled out of her nice and slowly. He was breathing so hard that he felt as if he had just run a marathon.

Mercedes felt his breath on her, and it comforted her. She didn't want to move. She didn't know what she had just experience. She had nothing to compare it to. She did not want to move. Who was she kidding? She couldn't move. She was in utter shock. A delighted shock but shock nonetheless. Mercedes heard Sam get up and go to the bathroom to dispose of the condom. She closed her eyes and tried to remember every detail of losing her virginity. She was shocked when she felt a cool rag against her vagina.

Sam had washed up and imagined that Mercedes would want to wash up as well. He thought a cool washcloth would feel good on body as he washed away the evidence of their lovemaking. He began by washing around her outer layers first and then delving inside her inner channels. He imagined that she would be sore, and he didn't want to cause her any more pain. She was his woman, and he was going to treat her right. He didn't know how he was going to convince her that she was his and his alone, but after tonight he knew there was no going backwards in their relationship only going forward to a definite committed relationship.

Mercedes did not know what to say. Sam was bathing her down there. It felt so good and relaxing. Her body was slightly sore, and she appreciated his gentleness and kindness. She could imagine herself falling in love with this man if she wasn't careful. If she loved him, then she would no longer be in control of her destiny. She would want to satisfy him and be his love slave. She couldn't do this; she thought as she drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, its characters, or any products mentioned.**

**Chapter Ten**

Mercedes woke up to something hard pressing into her from behind. When she reached behind her she felt Sam's body. She tried to look at the clock to see what time it was. She was relieved to see it was just four in the morning. She hadn't overslept and would have time to go home and change before going off to work. She was sort of trapped in the bed with Sam's arms around her in a grip that was solid even in his sleep. She didn't remember going to sleep last night, but she knew it must have been soon after he washed her up. She tried to roll over to get out of his arms without waking him up, but every time she moved he would move with her. She finally gave up and was about to turn around to wake him up when she felt his hands begin to move up and caress her breasts. He massaged one breast while playing with the nipple on the other one. Ooh! She loved that sensation so much that Mercedes leaned back into him. When she did this, she noticed that neither one of them had on any clothes and that his morning erection was huge and prodding her behind. He could forget about anal sex; she was just not into that.

Sam felt Mercedes stiffen as his cock began to work up on her big, round, and juicy butt. He guessed that she thought he was interested in anal play, but he wasn't. He wanted only one thing that tight and juicy pussy. His cock became wet with pre-come as he thought about how tight and how good that she felt. He rolled her over, and began to suck on her breasts as his hands moved down her body in search of his pussy. She was his. Her pussy was his, and he wanted her to remember that as she went on with her day to day. He wanted to fuck her really badly, but he knew she would be sore, so he satisfied her by fingering her. He didn't have a condom available, so he turned her back around and began to grind his cock up against that ass as quick as he could and moved his finger on her clit as gentle as he could. He kept up the movements until he began to feel her climax and then he began shooting his load up and down that generous butt. When he finished he began massaging his cum into her butt cheeks. He even took one of his wet fingers and fingered her asshole. She jerked in response about to warn him again of no anal sex.

"Don't worry. I won't take you there. It would be painful, and you wouldn't be able to walk right at work today. If we ever decide on anal sex, I will make sure it is an erotic experience not something that would hurt or degrade you." Sam said trying to reassure her he wasn't trying to steal her ass cherry.

"Thanks, Sam. I needed to hear you say that. Now I won't tense up every time you start stroking my big behind." Mercedes admitted to him.

"I love your big behind, big breasts, big hips, and big lips. I wish we could spend all day in bed, but I know we both have to work today, and I don't want to make you raw down there." Sam said as he got out of the bed and headed to the bathroom.

Mercedes followed him into the bathroom and into his shower. She began to soap his body down from behind. She memorized every curve and muscle as she ended at his feet. He turned around with his second erection of the day facing her. "Be careful or you are going to put my eye out with that thing." Mercedes warned him in a joking manner.

"Oh, he wouldn't do that. He just wanted you to know that he likes what you are doing." Sam teased her back. He was shocked as she began to move up his legs with the soap and took the bar and began to rub it against his balls. He almost came in her face as she wedged the soap between his balls and his cock. When she began to make a lather of soap with her hands and began to slide her fist up and down his cock, it did not take but a few seconds before he exploded all over her hands and body. He picked up the soap that she had dropped and began to return her services. He washed her back first and then turned her around so he could play with her breasts like she had played with his balls. Then, he entered only one soapy finger into her pussy and stroked her until she began to come.

Mercedes could not help it, but she knew then that she loved Sam. She couldn't tell him, but she was in love with this man. She loved everything about him. She thought as he dried her off with a towel after drying himself off. She looked for her teddy and saw what was left of it on the bedroom floor. While he dressed, she remembered she did have her clothes from yesterday in her bag downstairs with the condoms. She went downstairs and dressed again leaving her stockings and garters upstairs strolled across Sam's bedroom. She was about to leave when she saw Sam heading down the stairs all dressed and professional looking.

"You weren't going to leave without saying goodbye?" He asked her shocked that she would go without saying anything... He couldn't let that happen he thought as he made his way to her. He looked in her eyes and then at her lips. He realized he hadn't kissed yet. He began to kiss her softly and seductively until he felt her melting into his body.

"Now say, Goodbye Sam. I will see you again tonight same time, same place, and same outcome." He told her as he looked into her eyes.

"Goodbye Sam. I will see you again tonight. But I am not sure it will be the same time and outcome." Mercedes told him lost in his eyes but not so entranced that she was going to let him have his entire way. She headed out of the door and was to her car when she heard him say. "I look forward to tonight then."

Mercedes tried to ignore how his voice made her feel. She wanted to run back to his arms and tell him she loved him, but she didn't want to give him any power over her. Instead, she got in her car and drove home thinking about the work day ahead.

She was surprised how quickly the day passed. She glad she had thought of the movie. Her students had not finished viewing it yesterday, and they had to finish it up today. Her classes were an hour in length, and the movie was an hour and forty five minutes long. She really had to pay attention to the movie during her first period, so she could think of some more questions for their test tomorrow.

However during her second period, her mind began to wonder back to last night. She replayed the scenes over and over in her mind making her hot and soaking wet at her desk. Mercedes was grateful that the student's got a break after their second period classes. During the break, she felt her phone on ring on vibrate, looked down, and saw that she had a text message. She read it noticing that it was from Sam telling her that he was thinking of her. Mercedes melted. How could she not fall in love with him? He was so perfect for her. She text him back telling him she was hot and aching for him. She was so caught up in her correspondence that the bell ringing signaling the beginning of the next class period startled her. She had her third period class come in, and she tried to keep her focus on her students to make sure they were paying attention to the movie.

By the end of third period, Mercedes appreciated her schedule this year. She was looking forward to eating her own lunch during lunch period and not having to go home to see to her father. When she got home that morning, she made him and sandwich while she fixed her own lunch. She left him another note on the television notifying of him of his lunch in the refrigerator. She would be home tonight to fix his supper, so she didn't have to worry about making any additional arrangements. After she finished eating her lunch, she went down to Quinn's office. She wanted to talk to her friend privately and didn't want any of the teachers who were in the lounge during her planning period to overhear their conversation.

"Girl, I was just about to come down to the lounge with my lunch." Quinn told her as she watched Mercedes enter her office. There was something different about her friend today, and she was surprised that she had come to see her in her office.

"I figured you were on your way, and I came here to stop you. I wanted to talk to you about last night in private." Mercedes confessed to her best friend.

"So, what happened?" Quinn asked waiting to hear all the juicy details.

Mercedes told her about the beauty spa, her outfit, and Sam's response. She didn't give her friend a blow by blow account, but she did tell Quinn about how he woke her this morning and their kiss before she left his home. Just retelling her friend about her night was making Mercedes horny. She was getting wet just thinking about that goodbye kiss.

"Wow!" Quinn exclaimed after hearing all the juicy details. "You two really are quite compatible. I was afraid you would hate sex so much after your first experience and wonder what the hype was all about. I tell you Jesse and I did not have as much chemistry as the two of you do. Have you told him that you love him yet?" Quinn asked seeing that the difference in her friend was not an after sex glow but a woman in love glow. As she talked about Sam, Mercedes' mannerisms revealed her woman in love condition.

"How did you know that I had fallen love with him?" Mercedes asked. She did not know that she was so transparent. Quinn was a counselor not a psychic. Mercedes didn't know that she had betrayed what was in her heart.

"When you came in, you had a glow to you. At first, I thought it was an after sex glow, but when you talked about Sam, your love was written all over your face. You beamed every time you mentioned his name or his actions." Quinn explained to her friend.

This news shocked Mercedes. She knew that she loved Sam, but she didn't know that other people could guess her condition. She didn't want Sam to guess that she had fallen in love with him so quickly. She asked Quinn did she think that Sam could guess that she loved him as well.

"No, I don't think so. Men are not the most perceptive sex. He is thinking about the great sex the two of you had and getting some more of it, girl. He is probably thinking with his little head every time he is around and jumping your bones is his number one priority." Quinn explained to her friend.

"Well, he did have two erections this morning and was sensitive enough to not want to have intercourse because he didn't want to hurt me. So, his mind might be on caring for me, too." Mercedes revealed to Quinn.

"What!" Quinn exclaimed. "All you told me about was that night, and this morning kiss. You left out that detail. Honey, that man cares for you. No wonder you fell in love with him. You couldn't help yourself. Shoot. You always have all the good ones wanting you; first it was Finn in high school and now Sam Evans. If I wasn't your best friend, I would hate you." Quinn admitted.

"What are you talking about first Finn in high school?" Mercedes asked her friend stunned at Quinn's revelations.

"Don't tell me you don't know that the most popular boy in our school had the biggest crush on you?" Quinn asked her friend.

"You have got to be kidding. I didn't know that. I thought he hung around me because of his crush on you." Mercedes couldn't believe what her friend was saying.

"The only reason Finn hung around me was because he liked you. He was going to ask you to the prom before your mother died, but after her death, he noticed how you withdrew from everyone and was concern about taking care of your dad." Quinn told her friend the truth. Finn would tell her all the time how much he liked Mercedes and would ask Quinn whether or not she liked him. He made Quinn promise to not tell Mercedes the truth. Quinn didn't tell her friend because she was secretly in love with Finn herself.

"I wish he would have let me knew how he felt. Although I only liked him as a friend, I would have been willing to date him." Mercedes admitted. Finn Hudson was tall, kind, and athletic as well as good looking. His mother had raised him by herself. His dad a war veteran never recovered from the war and accidentally died of a drug overdose. Finn was a nice guy who followed in his dad footsteps and joined the military after high school. She hadn't thought about him in years.

"Well, he wanted to be more than friends with you. He thought you wouldn't probably date a white guy anyways. All the actors and singers you had crushes on were black, if you remember." Quinn reminded her of their past infatuations with Michael Jackson, Prince, and Usher. The two joked and kidded while Quinn finished her lunch. This was the first time that they hadn't discussed her case or her ex. She actually enjoyed her day at work instead of rehashing the bitterness that she now felt.

"Well, I guess I better head back to my final class. I really enjoyed talking to you today Quinn. You are my best friend, and I love you." Mercedes told her giving her a hug before she walked out of the door.

Quinn stared at her friend in shock. Mercedes never volunteered and hugged anybody unless they were crying. Her friend was coming out of shell. She ought to write Sam Evans a thank you letter for helping her friend learn to love and express her emotions.

A/N: I just don't know if I am going to fix Quinn up with Puck or Finn yet. At the beginning of the story it was definitely going to be Puck and now Finn wanted to put himself in this story when I really wanted Artie there instead. I love me some Artie. Oh well, you are going to have to wait a couple of more chapters with me to find out who will be the guy that sweeps Quinn Fabray off her feet and will the happiness between Sam and Mercedes last. I will give you a hint; I follow the same recipe of writing as your other Samcedes' writers and you know that trouble is soon headed their way.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that pertains to Glee including its fabulous characters.**

**Chapter Eleven**

Mercedes felt good as she left Quinn's office. It felt as is she was truly walking on sunshine, on cloud nine, and any of the other sayings that described her present state of euphoria. She stayed in this state even as she drove home from work. She had to think about what she was going to do tonight for her man. She only owned one piece of lingerie that she left at his house on his floor, and she didn't want to shop for any more at any of the local stores. It would be her luck to have one of her students either working there, or she run into some of the old ladies from her church. She could just turn up to his house buck naked under the coat. That would work. Mercedes would style her hair in a conservative fashion. He would probably assume she had on more lingerie and would be shocked to know that she was daring enough to drive to his house with nothing on but a coat and some high heeled fuck me shoes. The more she thought of this idea; the more she liked it.

After Mercedes took her shower, she put her favorite cocoa butter lotion on her body which made her smell like chocolate. Then, she fixed her hair in a bun at the nape of her neck. She packed her overnight bag with a travel sized toothbrush, toothpaste, mouthwash, and deodorant along with her clothes for work the next day. She was cooking a good meal and was leaving the leftovers for her dad and for her lunch tomorrow. By preparing the meal in advance, she didn't have to worry about coming home. She could take her time in the morning with Sam knowing that she only had to leave his house and go straight to work.

Mercedes went downstairs in her robe and noticed that it was already five o'clock. She had the ingredients for a Spinach Lasagna and that is what she prepared. Mercedes knew that it would taste even better tomorrow after it had sat in the fridge overnight. She listened to music as she prepared the lasagna. She didn't notice that her father was watching her until she looked up and noticed him staring at her strangely.

"Hey, Dad," she greeted him as she put the lasagna in the oven. "I am making lasagna for tonight. I put it in two casserole dishes. One is for us to eat tonight, and the other is for us to eat tomorrow for lunch." She told him as she began to wash the dishes and straighten up the kitchen.

"So, you are staying home tonight." Andrew Jones commented letting his daughter know that he knew that she wasn't home last night. He had been getting her notes everyday, and he wanted her to know that he noticed her absence.

"No, I am going out and staying over at my friend's home."

"Are you moving in with your friend?" Her father asked.

"Not yet. I don't know what I am going to do. But I am making a list of all the things I want to do, and I am doing new and exciting things everyday."

"Well, I guess I will see you later." Andrew told her as he left the kitchen and went back to watch his favorite television shows.

Mercedes went back into her room and decided to call Sam to let him know what time she was coming over in case he had to work overtime for a client. She was anxious to hear his voice as she listened to the phone ringing in her ear. When he answered, she told him that she would be there in an hour if that was okay with him. He told her he would be waiting for her upstairs in the bed and to lock the door when she came in. Mercedes almost blushed at his explicitness over the phone. She had told him she wanted sex, and he was keeping to his word.

After she hung up the phone, Mercedes went into the kitchen to remove the lasagna as soon as the timer went off. She put the extra lasagna in two storage containers. She had separated the noodles and sauce into two halves. It was easy to put the two in the containers. She was going to put them in the fridge after the food had cooled. She went ahead and began to fix her father and herself a generous portion of the lasagna. When she finished her meal, Mercedes went to her bathroom to brush her teeth and rinse her mouth. She got her overnight bag and headed to the kitchen to put her father's leftover lasagna in the fridge for him to heat up for tomorrow. She found her lunch bag to put her lasagna in to take to Sam's house. Mercedes was so excited to leave that she forgot to exchange her robe for coat. She went back into her room to make the change and then headed with all her bags out of the door.

Mercedes felt so naughty being outside in only her coat and heels for clothing. It was a humid night, and she was glad that sun was finally about to set. She drove very cautiously because she didn't want to have an accident or get pulled over by a cop with what she was wearing. She breathed a sigh of relief when she pulled into Sam's driveway and saw that there was no other car in sight. She opened the door of his house, and locked the door as he had instructed her. She went into the kitchen to put her lunch in his refrigerator and made her way up the stairs into his bedroom with her overnight bag in her hand. When she got to his bedroom and opened the door, she saw her man looking sexy lying on the bed with no clothes on at all.

"I guess great minds think a like." Mercedes told him as she dropped her bag and removed her coat revealing her nudity to him.

Sam's smile over her comment was soon turned into wide-eyed shock when he realized that she had driven to his house with only her coat on. He thought she would have on another piece of lingerie or her work clothes because her hair was so formal. She really meant what she told him last night. She was looking so sexy au natural that he wanted to get off the bed and throw her onto it with him landing on top of her. However, she said she wanted to experience more sexual positions, and he was looking forward to her riding him tonight. He wanted her hands on his body. He wanted her to control their lovemaking. So, he motioned her over to the bed with his hand.

"I want you to make love to me tonight Mercedes." Sam told her when she came over to the bed. "I will help you, but I want you on top controlling the pace and controlling our bodies." As he was talking to her, he became harder and harder. He was visualizing those breast dancing in front of her as she rid him like there was no tomorrow.

"Okay, Sam if that is what you want." Mercedes responded to his requests by draping her knees over his body and bending down to kiss his lips. She kissed him and enjoyed tasting him and licking his lips, running her tongue over his teeth, and tangling with his tongue. She then began to kiss his neck while running her hands through his short hair. She kissed her way down to his chest and licked his nipples, and then she put her tongue in his belly button. "You taste salty." She told Sam as she made her way down to his balls. She licked his sacs and ignored his penis as it began to jerk in response. She thought now would be a great time to put his condom on with her mouth if she was bold enough to do it.

"Where are your condoms?" She asked looking up at him and surprised to see that his eyes were closed.

Sam lifted up his pillow revealing several condoms strategically placed for retrieval. "Here is one." He told her in a breathless voice.

She took the condom from him and opened it. She then blew in the condom opening it and inverting it with her tongue. She then placed her mouth on his penis and rolled the condom down onto his penis with her lips, tongue, and teeth. Sam nearly jumped off the bed in his response to her technique. She was new at it and was making mistakes. She would lick his bare penis while she was trying to get the condom on him without using her hands. She finally got it on him and realized that doing this was harder than she initially thought.

Sam thought he was going to explode before she finished putting the condom on him. He finally relaxed when she got it on and begin to return to the upper part of his body. He told her to lean in closer to him so he could touch her breasts. He began by lightly stroking the outsides of her tits with his thumbs. Then, he began to tweak her nipples with his fingers turning them into hard knots. He reached up to suck on them and couldn't get enough of the taste of her and the feel of those large breasts.

Mercedes loved it when he sucked her on breasts. She began to get very aroused and started to ground her pelvis onto his. She was getting wet, and Sam would not stop sucking her breasts. He kept sucking and then squeezing the sensitive skin making her almost come from the pleasure.

Sam knew that Mercedes was ready, and he tried to stop sucking her breasts long enough to help her out. He entered her from below rising up and going into strong and hard. She began to slowly move down as he moved up. At first, she had to follow to his lead until she began to get used to the position. He was amazed at how she began to rotate her hips as if she was dancing on his cock. He began to feel the beginning of his orgasm as she continued to get more innovative with her movements.

Mercedes loved how different his dick felt in her pussy with her on top. She wanted to try different speeds and directions. She started to rise up off his dick and then lower herself back on to it and soon she was setting pace of their lovemaking. It felt so liberating. She would have ridden him all night if he hadn't flipped her over.

"I am sorry baby, but I was about to come, and I didn't want to come without you." Sam told her as he once again took control of their lovemaking. He had to find her G-spot and make her come because he was about to explode. He tried entering in another angle, and it must have been the right one because she started coming so quickly that he forgot what he was trying to do. She was yelling his name as he continued to hammer into her so fiercely that the headboard began to beat on his wall until he finally spent himself into the condom.

"Are you okay Mercedes?" Sam asked. He didn't know what had come over him; when he heard her screaming his name, he just lost his self-control.

"I think I am okay." Mercedes replied. She couldn't believe they had mated like a bunch of wild animals in heat. She wanted him to keep ramming his dick into her pussy harder and harder. She wanted him again now even though she was more than a little sore because of his rough treatment of her.

"I should have been gentler than I was. You are new to this and I don't want to have you hurting because I can't control myself." Sam told her as he looked into her eyes.

"Oh, Sam I wanted you to keep ramming into me harder and harder. I loved it, every minute of it. So, don't worry. I know that you will never intentionally hurt me. That is one of the reasons I chose you as my first lover."

"I will try to live up to your expectations of me, but there is something about you that makes me want to possess you over and over again. I thought that it could not get any better than last night, and I see know how wrong I was." Sam admitted. "Let's take a bath in the Jacuzzi." He suggested thinking of how tender Mercedes might be.

"I think that is exactly what I need a long soak in a hot tub." Mercedes said as she slowly got out of the bed and followed him into the bathroom. He turned the tub on and got there towels and bathing supplies. She watched him looking at his cute butt. She reached over and stroked it when he got in to touching distance.

"You have a cute butt." She told him when he spun around to look at her.

"Well, I guess that is something that we have in common; I like your butt, too. I can't think though which part of your body that I like the most. Is it your tasty pussy, your thick luscious lips, your generous breasts, your flaring hips, or your big juicy butt? I think it is a five way tie." Sam told her as he helped her into the Jacuzzi.

"Well, I know what I like best about you. It is your eyes. They make you irresistible to me." Mercedes admitted as she relaxed into the warm steamy water. She didn't remember falling asleep in the tub, but she did remember waking up in Sam's arms.

"You fell asleep, and I didn't want you to drown." Sam explained as Mercedes slowly woke up as he was drying her body outside of the tub.

"Thanks for the rescue." Mercedes sleepily said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Let's go to the bed. I am still pretty sleepy." She said as he walked with her back into the bedroom. After crawling in the bed, Mercedes went to sleep in Sam's arms.

While she was sleeping, Sam looked at her face and traced it with his fingertips. How could he not help falling in love with her? He asked himself. She was perfect for him in many ways. He wanted her to sleep in his bed every night. He couldn't imagine now what sleeping in his bed would be like without Mercedes in it. He let her hair down and began to play in it. It was so soft and silky. He went to sleep eventually thinking what a lucky man he was to have such a woman as Mercedes Jones in his arms and his bed.

The alarm clock that Sam always had set woke him and Mercedes up the next day. And he was reluctant to get out of his bed and to let her out of his arms. He couldn't stop himself from asking her to move in with him as she got ready to take her shower.

"Have you lost your mind?"

"No, I haven't lost my mind. I want you to live with me. I want to wake up with you in my arms every morning."

"What you are talking about is a commitment. I told you that I wasn't ready for that type of relationship yet."

"You stay all night anyways what would be so wrong with you moving your stuff in and living with me everyday?"

"We have just met again and have only slept together twice. I think you are thinking with your dick and not your brain."

"Well, this dick of mine wants your pussy all the time not just once a night, so if I am just thinking with him, why aren't we fucking now?"

"I don't know Sam why aren't we?" Mercedes asked as she turned around to face him and saw that he was still in bed and his dick was so hard it was tenting the sheet. She was startled when he grabbed her by arm and threw her on the bed and rolled on top of her back.

"So, you think you are ready to be fucked do you?" Sam asked her. He was so mad and a little hurt that she didn't want to move in with him. He wanted to show her the difference between the lovemaking that they had been experiencing and fucking.

Mercedes was surprised she had never seen Sam so angry before instead of being afraid she could feel herself becoming aroused as he pulled her up on her elbows and knees. He was not gentle as he positioned her for taking her from behind. Just when she thought he was going to enter into her without preparing her, he began to massage lubricant into her pussy making her even wetter when she began to melt into his hands. As soon as she began to rock back into his fingers, he withdrew his fingers. Before she could turn around to see what he was going to do next, she felt the head of his penis began to enter her soaking wet pussy.

Sam wanted to take her hard and fast and think of only his pleasure, but he couldn't. As soon as the head of his cock entered her, he knew he was lost. He loved Mercedes, and he couldn't hurt her or degrade her. So, he leaned over her and began to nibble on her ears working his tongue around the whorls. His hands began to caress her breasts. He massaged the sides and allowed his cock to just stay seated in her as rubbed his hands down her breast and onto her stomach. When she began to rock back to him, he knew she was ready for more. He put his hands back on her hips and began to ride her like she was a mare in a heat. He started with long slow strokes. He would inch into her hot pussy a little at a time. Then, he heard her scream, "Harder, faster!" And Sam lost control. He began to pound into her until his balls were slapping her ass. He couldn't stop himself. Thrust after thrust he continued to beat into her body without slowing down and thinking of stopping.

Mercedes couldn't believe she was carrying on like a wild animal. All she knew was that something primal in her was awakened. She wanted him to bite her neck, be rough with her breasts while he continued to thrust into her. She couldn't help herself from yelling out. She had only moaned before but now she felt like being vocal and talking dirty to him.

"Take this pussy. Take it like it yours and you can't get enough of it." She told Sam when he continued to thrust into her like there was no tomorrow.

"I will take this pussy. This pussy is mine. I want to hear you screaming my name because you love the feel of this hard cock up in that sweet pussy." Sam said in response. He had never talked like this during sex before and it was driving him crazy. He began riding her so hard that the bed springs were singing and the headboard was banging in tune with his thrusts. He was about to come, and he didn't want too. He wanted to keep pounding into her as long as he could without ever stopping.

"Sam, I need to come!" Mercedes yelled as she was writhing back to receive his thrusts so inflamed with passion that she was couldn't help crying out to him.

Hearing her voice broke all of Sam's restraints. He felt his own climax start as his balls, and he reached around to her clit and began to add enough pressure so that she instantly began to shudder, and he couldn't help himself from crying out her name as he erupted in to the most powerful climax that he had ever experienced.

Mercedes wished she could stay like this with him forever, but it was then that she noticed the clock and realized she had only fifteen minutes to get to ready for work or she would be late. She told him so as he reluctantly rolled off of her and watched her as she made her way into his bathroom and quickly got dressed. She was so busy trying to dress and not think about the hot sex that she had just experienced that she almost left her lasagna in his refrigerator. She quickly collected it and walked out of Sam's house so fast that you would think that the hounds of hell were following her.

Sam did not know what to think. On one hand, he knew she had to go to work, but he still felt as if nothing was resolved between them. He knew that what he had with Mercedes was a once in a lifetime relationship. He had to be careful to not mess it up.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, the characters, or the hot mess that this chapter is.**

**A/N: This chapter takes place two months after Chapter 11. I had to rewrite it and take out some of the drama cause it was just too much angst. Unfortunately this is only the beginning though. I hope you enjoy the rewritten angst-light version.**

**Chapter Twelve**

Sam couldn't believe that time was flying by so fast and soon Quinn's June 20th court case was soon coming up. He was having the best summer of his life with Mercedes. Now that she was out of school, she was working full-time for him at his law office. He was able to get a lot of work accomplished, and he didn't have to worry about his firm becoming a success because Mercedes had such a brilliant legal mind that she made work sexy, lucrative, and fun. The only problems happened when a sexy imp would take over her when it was just the two of them in the office. He would be making a call or talking to her, and she would open her legs to reveal that she wasn't wearing any panties. No matter what room they were in, he couldn't stop himself from making love to her. They had sex on his desk, her desk, the kitchen table, in the downstairs restroom, on the stairs, and eventually in every bed in his house. And instead of getting old, it kept getting hotter and better between them.

When it was a week before the trial date, Sam found himself in a meeting with Quinn and Mercedes. The two were so busy catching up on their personal lives that he kind of felt guilty for consuming most of Mercedes' days and nights. The guilt didn't last long when thought of last night. He couldn't believe the creative ways she thought of cooling them off when the summer storm caused the electricity to go off. He could still see himself using the ice cubes on her lips, rubbing them into her breasts as he licked the melting water from her skin. He especially liked putting the ice in her hot pussy. She had so many orgasms from his oral play that he even lost count. When she returned the favor on him, he liked to have died. The feel of the ice on his face, neck, and chest was comforting. However, when she began writing words with the ice on his stomach and then using the ice on his balls and cock, he almost died. She shocked him after his first orgasm, by putting another piece of ice in her mouth while she gave him the best head of his entire life. Thinking about their "icescapades" made his cock grow hard. He tried to distract himself by listening to the two of them.

"The boys are at their cub scout meeting. I tried to time all my appointments with you with their schedule in mind. They are looking forward to summer camp this year. Do you really think it is important that they testify?" She asked the two of them worried about how the case would impact her babies.

Before Mercedes could answer, Sam said, "Yes. The judge will want to know where the boys want to live. He will meet with them privately in his chambers, so they will not have to worry about how you or their father will feel about your answers."

"Also, the judge will want to verify the home studies that he has done on the both of you to make sure you both are not hiding anything." Mercedes added. "Your boys are both well-adjusted and honest. Don't worry it will be okay."

Mercedes and Sam spent the rest of the week busy on preparing the finishing touches for their case. They made love less and less with Mercedes spending more time with Quinn and the boys. He knew Quinn needed her friend and didn't begrudge her, but he wished that Mercedes would come home to him not her father. However, Mr. Jones had a sinus infection that had turned into a cold, and he wasn't taking care himself as he should. Mercedes felt compelled to care for him as much as she can before they took off for Columbus for the next couple of days. Before she left the office that day, Sam had made sure that she agreed on them booking their own single bed hotel room while Quinn shared a two room suite with her sons. He was looking forward to waking up in the following morning in Columbus with Mercedes in his arms.

By the time they had arrived in Columbus the next day, Mercedes was exhausted. Her father still wasn't feeling better, but she knew she had to leave him in the care of her neighbor until she was able to come back home to check on him. So, much for being in control, she thought. Nothing was going as she had planned. She was falling more in love with Sam as the days passed, and her father had her again at his beck and call. "I will just concentrate on the case and enjoying my nights in Sam's arms." She told herself as she followed Sam up to their motel room. As soon as Quinn got the boys settled, she would be joining them for their last discussion of the case.

"I just hope everything goes as planned." Mercedes told Sam as she watched him hang his suits in the closet.

"Don't worry. I think that Quinn's ex has been so busy trying to build a defamation case based on lies that when his attorney calls you to stand tomorrow that we will have the advantage and win case. Speaking of tomorrow, don't you think its time that you start wearing the ring that I gave you?" Sam asked. Even though he hadn't asked Mercedes to marry him, he really wished that their fake engagement was in actuality reality and not a ploy to convince the judge that she and Quinn were not lesbians. Not that it would matter if her and Quinn were lesbians. Although some people may judge homosexuals, Sam knew deep down he could win the case without the pretend engagement. Subconscioulsy, he just wanted a reason to be with Mercedes, and he wanted to use any tool at his disposal to seal her to him.

As soon as she put the emerald ring on, Quinn was knocking on the door. Mercedes loved the ring. It was a family heirloom that was given to Sam's great-grandmother by her fiancé. He had given her the ring because he said the stone matched her eyes. Sam had inherited not only the ring from his grandmother but also the family's green eyes. Every time Mercedes looked at the ring, she was reminded of looking into Sam's eyes. She thought of this as Sam went to open the door to let Quinn and her boys in.

They discussed the final aspects of the case and soon drove to the courthouse ready to defeat Jesse and help Quinn retain custody of her sons. Mercedes was not surprised that Jesse's attorney had called her to stand to testify. His first questions of her and Quinn's history were not too hard to answer. However when he asked her why did she truly not want Quinn to marry Jesse, Mercedes knew she had to keep her cool and tell the absolute truth.

"I didn't want Quinn to marry Jesse because I knew that he did not love her. He made a pass at me the first time we met. I didn't want to tell Quinn because she obviously thought he was her Prince Charming. Instead, he was womanizer who would stoop so low to try to sleep with his fiancée's best friend." Mercedes said without batting an eye.

"So you were not jealous of Jesse's and Quinn's relationship?"

"No, I was not. I have never been jealous of any of Quinn's relationship. We weren't really that close at the time. I was living in Lima, taking care of my father, and going to college while Quinn was in New York, and we were rarely in touch."

"What about during the marriage, did you have much contact with Quinn then?"

"No, at the wedding rehearsal, Jesse once again tried to force his attentions on me, and I told him if he ever did it again, I would tell Quinn all about his behavior."

"So, you have never liked my client have you? When he told his wife that she was no longer to have anything to do without you, you probably hated him didn't you?"

"Yes to both of your questions. I never liked him and still don't like him. Any man willing to take his sons from their mother who has only loved them and given the best care possible is not worth my love."

"What is your relationship with Quinn?"

"We are best friends. She is like a sister to me. I can't imagine having a better friend in the world."

"Just friends… surely with these modern times you can reveal to the court the true nature of your relationship. That you two are in fact involved in a lesbian relationship and have actually allowed my client's sons to witness you too being intimate together on more than one occassion."

"Well, that must be the most absurd and ridiculous statement I have ever heard."

"Ms. Jones isn't it true that you have never had a boyfriend. That my client knows that you were still a virgin before he divorced his wife."

"At the time I was a virgin, I lived with my father and was in school and had no time to pursue a relationship with anyone, but that was almost five years ago. I am no longer virgin in fact I am engaged to marry myself. I have never been in a lesbian relationship and have never been tempted to be."

"She is lying. She is lying. We got the pictures to prove it!" Jesse yelled from his seat. He had been sitting there smiling and feeling on top of the world until that last statement, and he couldn't understand how all of this was suddenly going in the wrong direction.

"Mr. St. James, don't say another word. Another outburst like that will not be tolerated." The judge told Jesse. "Before you continue into this sensational line of questioning, do you have proof to back up your allegations?" He asked Jesse's lawyer not liking the way this case was progressing.

"Yes, my client hired a private detective who has been trailing Ms. Fabray and has pictures of her entering and leaving Ms. Jones' house at various times." The lawyer replied.

"Continue then." The judge replied.

"Now, Ms. Jones how do you explain these pictures?" He asked smugly.

"I can explain this quite easily. I was never at the house when these photographs were taken. I was with my boyfriend at the time. I didn't feel comfortable leaving my father all alone, so I asked Quinn to stay with him. I also took on a part time job, and Quinn would sit with my father while I was work as well."

"So, you are expecting us to take your word for it?"

"Yes, I am and nor have I ever been in any sexual or physical relationship with Quinn. I can also provide proof of where I was on the day those photos were taking. The photos never can show me with Quinn at those times because I was never at home."

"No further questions." Jesse's lawyer said.

When it was Sam's turn to cross-examine, he wasted no time in asking questions that shed more light into Quinn's and Jesse's character.

"Why did Quinn's family agree to support Jesse in his bid for custody?"

"They agreed to support Jesse out of ignorance because they did not the true reason behind the two divorcing. Quinn had to sign a waiver to get primary custody of her sons from Jesse. She signed the waiver which specified that she was not to tell anyone of the true reason why she was divorcing Jesse in the first place. Instead of going through a costly custody battle, Quinn decided to not embarrass herself by having the private details of their marriage exposed."

"What are those details?'

"Objection!"

"Your honor, Ms. Jones learned these details before the waiver was signed and is under no legal contract that forbids her to divulge any of the information that she knows about the St. James' divorce.

"Overruled! Continue, Mr. Evans." The judge ordered not liking how this simple case was turning into a made for television movie.

"Quinn contacted me before her divorce when she had begun to suspect that Jesse was cheating on her. Her suspicions were confirmed when she found out that she had been giving a STD by her husband. Once Quinn revealed this to me, I encouraged her to find evidence of his cheating in case she decided to divorce him. She hired a detective and caught him cheating on her. When she confronted him with the evidence, he agreed to a divorce and allowed her uncontested custodial parental rights in exchange for her not telling anyone about his treatment of her. Before the divorce, Quinn was too embarrassed to tell her family. Jesse knew this and turned Quinn's family against her and that is why they supported Jesse's claims for custody over Quinn. Not only did Quinn lose her husband, but she also lost the love and respect of her family when she could not explain the reason why she had divorced Jesse." After Mercedes finished speaking, she couldn't help noticing Jesse's wife, Rachel. She was obviously distraught and upset at this revelation. She couldn't keep her composure and had to leave the courtroom.

"No further questions." Sam said as he noticed the change of the atmosphere in the courtroom. Jesse was heatedly discussing something with his lawyer. He wasn't surprise when Jesse's attorney asked the judge if he could approach the bench. After they talked for a few minutes, Sam awaited to hear what he hoped to be the dismissal of the case.

"After hearing Ms. Jones' testimony and knowing now that there is no evidence to support Mr. St. James' claim that Mrs. St. James is an unfit parent, I dismiss the case and hope that both parents will work together to continue to rear their sons."

Quinn was so happy that she did not hear what the judge said next as she hugged Sam and Mercedes' neck. She was going to be able to keep her boys. She thanked Sam and Mercedes profusely as they settled up all the legal necessities, and she ignored Jesse as they walk out of the courtroom and went to locate the boys so they could head back to the hotel.

Quinn suggested that after dinner that night once she put the boys to bed, that they had drinks in her room to celebrate their victory. They called room service for a bottle of champagne that they drank together and then Quinn raided the mini bar and, the three took several shots of Tequila. Mercedes, who was obviously not used to drinking hard liqueur, was giggling up a storm after her first shot, and Quinn was going around the room saying "How you like me now St. James?" and "I bet Rachel going to divorce your skinny ass! You know next time not to mess with me because I have the bestest friend in the whole wide world who got my back." She said this hugging Mercedes who said, "Damn straight! Next time though I vote that we still have him murdered and have his body dumped in a vat of acid leaving no evidence behind like I suggested when he gave you the clap." Mercedes said egging Quinn on. Sam realized that before these two got even further out of hand and woke up Quinn's sons, they needed to call it a night, and he told Quinn goodnight while ushering Mercedes out the room.

As soon as they got to their room, Sam began his automatic seduction of Mercedes. He stripped her clothes and gently pushed her onto the bed. He began kissing her all over her body taking the time to worship her breasts before moving down to her vagina. He was happy to see that she was already wet as he began to lick her pussy. He kept on licking and sucking her until he felt the tremors of her climax. After she had come, he flipped her and took off his belt and trousers. He encouraged her to get up on her knees. He reached around and squeezed her breasts as he sucked on her neck.

Mercedes startled him by begging him to take her. She wanted him to take her fast and hard. The alcohol had released her inhibitions and she was screaming that he fuck her now. She couldn't wait any longer. So, Sam did just that. He rammed his cock into her so hard that his balls slapped against her big juicy ass. He kept thrusting into her harder and harder. He was like a man possessed. He belatedly realized that something felt different in his alcohol fogged brain, but he wasn't thinking clearly with Mercedes' pussy squeezing his cock making him feel so good. Her wetness on his cock seemed to give him a supernatural energy, and he continued to dick her down with everything that was within him. He could hear the slapping of flesh meeting flesh and it made him want to thrust into harder and harder. Mercedes' screams and moans also spurred him on.

Although he tried to make it last as long as possible, he knew he was about to explode. Sam slid his fingers from Mercedes' breasts down into her pussy and began to stroke her clit. When he felt her stiffen before her release, he realized what was different; he had forgotten to put on condom. He was too far to gone to stop and allowed himself free reign to shoot his sperm all up into her vagina. He couldn't describe his feelings as he released his semen into her. It was like a religious experience. He finally felt as if he truly owned her. That she was now marked as his and his alone. He went to sleep immediately after with Mercedes in his arms.

The next morning. Sam woke up strangely content. He was spooning his woman into his hardness and wanted to possess her again even though she was still asleep. He began by bringing his fingers into her tight pussy. He began to rub her outer lips against her clit and continued to do this until she became wet. He then stuck three of fingers inside her and began to finger fuck her until she began to move her hips. Sam lifted her leg and replaced his fingers with his hard cock. While Mercedes had been squeezing his fingers with her pussy, his cock had begun to glisten with pre-cum in anticipation of that tight channel surrounding his turgid length. He knew how rough he was last night and decided to move gently in her this morning as a way to apologize. He slowly moved in and out of her as he grinded his hips into her backside. He continued to withdraw slowly and to slowly re-enter her as if they had all the time in the world.

Mercedes was slow to wake up after last night. She never drank, so she wasn't surprised that the little that she had imbibed had made her drunk. The only thing she could remember about last night was the incredible sex. It was totally different than what Sam was doing to her right now. Sam woke her up as soon as he entered her body, and she liked that fact that he was being gentle, but she wanted him harder and faster. So, Mercedes began to move back as fast as he began to enter her to change the pace. Soon the two of them were moving together as one entity in pursuit of one hot climax. When Mercedes began to feel that she was about to come, she reached behind herself to squeeze on Sam's balls. As soon as she did this, Sam began to buck into harder and harder until she felt something wet enter her body and realized that he was coming into her, and she didn't have the strength to stop him. As soon as he finished exploding into her, Mercedes turned around to face him.

"Sam, you didn't use any protection."

"I know. I should say that I am sorry, but I am not. I didn't use any protection last night either." He admitted as he looked her in the eyes.

"Why? You know that I have to be on the pill for a month before it becomes effective. Are you crazy? Have you lost your mind? Don't tell me that you were willing to risk impregnating me not once but two times in a damn row?" Mercedes could not believe that she was having this conversation with Sam. Surely, she had to be dreaming or having the worst nightmare in her entire life.

"Yes, I admit it. I know it was wrong; last night I had too much to drink and this morning, I just wasn't thinking. I know it was wrong, but Mercedes would it be so bad if you got pregnant. I love you, and I would love any child that we may have created just as much.

"You don't love me. How dare you say you love me? You admit to knowing we had sex without a condom both times, and if you loved me, you would have protected me. You knew I was drunk last night. We have only known each other for three months, Sam. No way are we ready for any type of commitment or children. You are acting just like my father. You are trying to manipulate me into doing what you want me to do. True love puts others first. You didn't put me first. You put you first, your desires, your needs, and your wants. If I hadn't asked about you not using protection now, would you have told me?"

"No, I wouldn't have. I didn't think you were ready. Who am I kidding? I didn't think at all. I have never had sex without a condom before, and I know it was selfish of me to do so." Sam admitted.

"I am so angry with you right now that I could spit. I just want to take my shower and pack my bags and leave here as soon as possible. Don't try to get in touch with me. I don't ever want to see you again. I am tired of men thinking that I don't know my mind and can't make my own decisions. You are just my like father, and I refuse to have anything to do with you in the future. Who knows maybe we could have had a lasting relationship, but that possibility is O.V.E.R!" Mercedes threw her engagement ring at him and took her cell phone into the bathroom and called Quinn telling her that she would be riding back with her and the boys. Mercedes was barely able to end her conversation without crying. She waited until she got in the shower to release the tears and the pain that she was feeling.

Sam just sat on the bed in shock. He couldn't believe that it was his actions that was in actuality tearing them apart. He didn't have anyone else to blame. He should have communicated with her and told her his feelings. Now she wanted him out of her life for good. She even compared him to her mulish father. He got out of the bed and put on the clothes he had on yesterday and went for a walk. He didn't want to see Mercedes again until she had cooled down. Maybe if he was lucky, he would be able to be with her again. He had seen how hard she had tried to become independent and inconsiderate of others, but she was just unable to do so. She said she was finished with her father, but as soon as he became ill, she was there by his side nursing him. Hopefully, Mercedes would be the same way with him. Maybe she would be willing to forgive and forget. As Sam walked around the hotel, it was thinking these thoughts that prevented him for crying, beating up on himself, and begging Mercedes for second chance.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't claim Glee, its characters, or the even hotter mess this chapter is.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Quinn was so happy when she met her friend downstairs in the hotel lobby. Mercedes couldn't burst her friend's bubble by revealing her break-up with Sam. So, the two friends and Quinn's boy loaded up their belongings and headed back to Lima. The car ride was less painful than Mercedes could imagine. She was concentrating on how relieved Quinn was and how happy her sons were that she ignored the pain that was in heart. It seemed that they got back to Lima in no time at all. Mercedes told her friend goodbye as she entered into her home and realized just how tired and exhausted she was both physically and mentally. She checked on her dad who still hadn't recovered from his cold before going to bed that night.

The next morning Mercedes couldn't believe that her father had beaten her in getting up. She heard him calling her name and went immediately into his room. He looked so sick and helpless. He was sweating but shivering with his covers pulled up to his neck. He obviously wasn't doing well at all. So, she decided to take him to the doctor. After showering and dressing, Mercedes realized that she couldn't physically get him to the car and to the hospital. Instead, she had to call the ambulance. Her father felt as if he had a fever and wasn't responding to her as she was speaking to him. As soon as the EMT got there, he wasted no time in telling her that her father had the symptoms of a virulent strand of the flu that was going around.

Mercedes couldn't believe it. Her father was adamant about not getting flu shots after his first experience with one in the past. He claimed he was so ill after the shot that there was nothing she could do to convince him to get another one. She didn't worry about him getting the flu since he lived the lifestyle of a hermit. However, the doctor after seeing him was quick to inform her that his sinus infection had turned into a cold and that the cold had turned into the flu because Andrew would not follow the doctor's instructions while Mercedes was in Columbus. She was so concerned about her father's condition that she didn't have time to think about her problems with Sam. She was too busy worrying about her father. Every day when she went to visit him, he seemed to fade away more and more. It was like he was not willing to fight to live. Mercedes spent her days at the hospital and her nights in bed afraid to fall asleep thinking that every time the phone rang it would be the hospital notifying her of her father's death.

She called Quinn to let her know what was going on. Quinn and the boys would visit her at the hospital and bring food, magazines, and books. Quinn would ask her about Sam, and Mercedes would just fend off the questions. She didn't want to think of him. She definitely did not want to see him. Quinn may feel that she owed him her undying gratitude, but Mercedes was not ready to reveal why she wasn't seeing him anymore. He would call the house during the daytime and leave messages. However after two weeks of not returning his phone calls, Mercedes hoped he finally got the message. She was too busy worrying about her father, and she didn't have the emotional energy left to deal with Sam.

Mercedes was in the hospital room and couldn't believe how frail her father had become after two weeks of being in the hospital. He looked like a little boy with an adult head. He was fading before her eyes. A couple of months ago she was angry with him, but she hadn't stopped loving him. He was her father. She talked to him to everyday trying to give him a reason to live. Mercedes was able to tell her father she loved him and forgave him for everything. One day it seemed as if he heard her and would blink his eyes in response to what she was saying. He appeared to be getting stronger before her very eyes. During this time, he revealed many of the things that she never knew about her parents.

"Your mother didn't want me to touch you as a little girl. She had been molested by her father, and she told me that I was to never touch and tell you that I loved you. Even after she was gone, I still couldn't show affection to you because you looked and sounded just like my own mama." Andrew Jones revealed to his daughter speaking slowly and very quietly.

"The older you became the more like her you became in appearance. She hated me and always wished that I was a girl. Nothing I said or did was ever good enough for her. What I regret most is that I became more like her than anything, and you were like me. Still willing to love me and obey me no matter how rotten I treated you. I am sorry that I failed you as a father." Andrew told his daughter. Tears fell down his leathery face.

Mercedes was shocked. She never imagined what her parents' home lives had been like. What kind of abuse they must have endured to turn them into the kind of people they were. As she listened to her father, she realized why her mother and father were so into each other and withdrawn from her. Her mother didn't trust her father with her, and her father saw his mother whenever he looked at her. What a mess! She had to stay strong for her father, but it was hard realizing how she couldn't blame him anymore for her feelings of inadequacies.

"Dad, don't worry about the past. I love you and forgive you for everything. You are right I am not like your mother. I am your daughter, and if you die and leave me, I will be all alone." Mercedes told him with tears running down her face. She couldn't stop herself from crying. Surely the good Lord wouldn't take her daddy right when she was just getting to know him and to be healed from his years of neglect and verbal abuse.

Mercedes didn't want to leave her father's bed that night, but Quinn came around to check on her and convinced her to go home and to get some much needed sleep. Mercedes told her friend all about her father's confessions.

"I can believe it girl. I should have known that there was a reason why your parents were so different. Your mom didn't even let you spend nights away from the house. Even though they pretty much ignored you, they made sure you were safe, fed, and provided for physically just not emotionally." Her friend told her as they sat together at the kitchen table eating cheesecake.

"I guess I just never thought anything about it. I watched _The Cosby Show_ and thought what I wouldn't give to have a dad and mom like Cliff and Claire Huxtable. I pretty much thought that every family in America was like the families I saw on the television set. I guess I never thought that maybe my family was different for a reason."

"Well as you can see from my divorce and our students' lives that no family is without painful secrets. We can allow our childhood to control our destiny if we are weak, but you don't have to make your parents' mistakes. You can take control of your own destiny. Loving and forgiving your father is the way to go about it. If you don't, the resentment and hatred you will feel will make you repeat the cycle of abuse and not only make you a victim but a perpetuator as well."

"Thanks, Quinn for being such a great friend. I don't know what I would do if it wasn't for you."

"You know that you are welcome. After all you and Sam did for me to keep my boys, I don't know how I will ever repay the both of you. I guess Sam is pretty busy at his law office now that you are unable to work with him with your dad being so sick."

"I don't know Quinn. I try not to think about Sam. I am in denial I know, but my father has been the most important thing on my mind lately. Sam and I are no longer seeing each other. He betrayed me, and I just don't want to have to deal with his trifling self with my dad being so ill."

"Well, it sounds as if you father is getting better. Maybe you can work things out with Sam."

"No. I haven't told you what he did, but I don't know if I could ever trust him as friend nevertheless as a lover."

"He didn't cheat on you. I can't believe that man had any eyes for any woman other than you from the moment I met him."

"No, he didn't cheat. But he intentionally slept with me without using protection not once but twice. He had unprotected sex with me and wasn't going to tell me, even knowing that I was not on birth control long enough for it to become effective. I don't know his sexual history. He could have exposed me to any disease and impregnated me."

"Girl, please tell me you are kidding!"

"No, I am not. He tried to tell me he loved me after I confronted him with his actions. That type of love I can do without."

"Well, I am glad you have finally told me what went down between the two of you. I can't believe though you let a good man like that slip through your fingers. Yes, he was wrong in doing what he did, but you are an adult, and you shouldn't let him put his unwrapped dick anywhere near your vagina. After my experience with Jesse, what have I always told you to do? Make sure that dick is in a glove or he aint getting any love. So, you are both equally in the wrong and should talk this out like two adults. Maybe there is still a chance for the both of you to work this out."

"I can't imagine him right now in my life. Right now I am just too overwhelmed dealing with a broken heart and a dying father."

"Okay, I understand; I won't push you into anything that you are not ready for, but you do resemble a picture of heartbrokenness. You don't look like you have eaten or slept in weeks. Girlfriend, you have got to start taking care of yourself."

"I will. I just have been too stressed out to want to cook, and I am tired of the hospital's idea of food. It makes me sick every time I see it and smell it." Mercedes just wasn't able to keep the food down. She was losing weight which was a good thing, but she was so tired all the time. She knew she would have to take her best friend's advice. They continued to chat until was time for Quinn to go home, and they said their goodnights.

Quinn who was a little worried about her friend didn't hesitate to call Sam and see what his intentions were regarding her friend.

"Sam, I just got through visiting Mercedes. I don't know if you knew or not but her father is in the ICU at the hospital. He has the flu, and the doctor's are not sure he is going to recover."

"Thanks for letting me know Quinn. I had been trying to reach Mercedes for weeks, and I was wondering whether or not she was okay. I guess she has told you about our break-up?" Sam asked not relishing hearing Quinn taking up for friend and ganging up against him for his mistakes.

"Sam, part of me wants to just curse you out and maybe just slap you silly. However, I know I just heard one side of the story and none of Mercedes' version of what went down casts you in a positive light. What you did was stupid. I am sure you know this now, but what I really want to know is do you truly love her?"

"Yes, I do love Mercedes, but I don't think she will ever forgive me or give me another chance. I pretty much blew it big time with her. If I could go back and undo everything thing wrong I've done, I would. But, I just don't know what to do. She won't answer or return my calls. If I had known about Mr. Jones's condition, I would have tried to be there for her. But I have a feeling that I am the last person she wants to be around right now."

"Unfortunately, I think you are right about that. Just give her space. She is not doing well at all. She is under a lot of stress. Just give her time, and if you truly love her, don't give up on her. If you two are meant to be together, then everything will work out."

"Thanks Quinn, I really needed to hear that. If there is anything I can do to help her out while her dad's is in the hospital, please let me know." Sam told Quinn before ending their conversation on the phone. It was good to hear about Mercedes, even though he knew she must be going through a pretty tough time right now. He missed her presence at his home, at his office, and especially in his bed. He just hoped that they would soon be able to talk and hopefully reconcile because he had never felt as lonely as he did without hearing her voice and seeing her face.

While Sam was at his home thinking about Mercedes, Mercedes was in her bathroom being sick. She had eaten a salad as soon as Quinn had left, but she was unable to finish it all without feeling queasy. Before she knew it, she was in the bathroom vomiting up her meal. She hoped she wasn't coming down with a virus. The doctor's would not let her see her father if she was sick was, too. She washed her face and rinsed her mouth out and as soon as has her head hit the pillow, Mercedes went quickly to sleep.

Mercedes woke up the next morning feeling hot all over. She had forgotten to turn her ceiling fan on and her room was humid with the early morning heat. It was already almost eighty degrees before nine o'clock. By the time, she got dress and went to the hospital, Mercedes felt more exhausted than ever. She was afraid that the doctor would not let her in to see her father, if he saw her coming in looking so ill. However, before she could even ask to see her father's doctor, he noticed her presence, and told her he was just about to call her. Her father unfortunately had just passed away minutes before she got to the hospital. Mercedes could not believe it. He just seemed to be getting better. She had just talked to him. They were just starting to get to know each other. Surely God wouldn't be so cruel to take her father away. Mercedes didn't remember being led to the waiting area or calling Quinn, but the next thing she remembered was her friend there with her along with their pastor's wife. The two women were talking to her, but Mercedes could not remember a word that was said. Quinn had ridden with the pastor's wife to the hospital and was able to drive Mercedes back to her home in her car.

Mercedes couldn't believe that her father was gone. Yes, they had gone through their rough spots, and he had treated her horribly. But, he was still her father. Now she no longer had mother or father. She was a true orphan in the world. Quinn and the pastor's wife helped Mercedes with the graveside burial arrangements. Andrew was basically a hermit, and Mercedes knew that there would not be many people who would attend a funeral for such a solitary man. Throughout the funeral and burial of her father, Mercedes was in shock. She barely noticed Sam's presence and didn't acknowledge him at all.

It was a week after the funeral, and after much worry about Mercedes' health, Quinn finally convinced her to see her doctor. After assuming her current loss of appetite as a result of grieving for her father the doctor insisted on knowing the date of her last cycle. Mercedes couldn't remember her last period. She had been so stressed out about her father, and agreed to have the doctor draw blood to test for a possible pregnancy. "I can't be pregnant." She said over and over to herself. After agreeing to come back in a couple of days for the results of all the tests the doctor was running, Mercedes left the doctor's office in shock and in denial.

When Quinn called her to check on her after her appointment, Mercedes couldn't help but be truthful. "The doctor ran some tests including a pregnancy one since most of symptoms could be the early stages of pregnancy, anemia, or just stress-related."

"Well, Mercedes if you are pregnant, it won't be such a bad thing. I will be here to support you, and I am sure Sam will play whatever role you want him to play." Quinn told her trying to alleviate some of friend's burden.

"Quinn, can we not talk about what Sam is and or is not going to do; we don't even know if I am pregnant yet. I have applied for Ohio State University Moritz College of Law and have already been accepted because of my LSAT scores and certification as a paralegal. I am going to rent a place to stay in Columbus before classes start next month. With dad's insurance money, I have enough money to pay for my education without having to work. It's just two hours away, and I will come home every weekend to spend with you and the boys, and you all can visit me there from time to time, too."

"Mercedes, I know it's always been your dream to do this, but do you think that you are in the right frame of mind to be making such rash life choices?"

"I can't stay in that house another night Quinn. I keep thinking of how things could have been. I keep wondering if I would have made him go to the doctor sooner if I didn't…"

"What if you didn't go with me to Columbus for the case and stayed with him instead? Do you blame me Cedes?"

"No, Quinn of course not, he was a stubborn man, and I couldn't make him do anything he didn't want to do. He made a lot of bad choices. I know this, but I loved him, and I have to believe in the end that he loved me, too."

"Honey, of course he did. I am not going to be like him and ask you to give up your life for me; I can't be that selfish. The boys and I love it here in Lima, or else we would move with you. Just make sure you are making decisions with your heart and your brain. Can you come spend the rest of the summer here with the boys and I to help us prepare for you leaving us?"

"Thanks, Quinn I am going to take you up on that. How bout I pack an overnight bag and we have a movie night."

"Sounds like a plan, soul sister, I will see you soon. You know I love you."

"I love you, too. See you soon." Mercedes told her best friend and prepared to go spend a night away from the house and away from the memories of her father.

The next two days flew by quickly, and Mercedes allowed Quinn to drive her to her doctor's appointment so she could the results of her tests. She had a feeling she was pregnant. She didn't want to tell Quinn because she knew that she would insist on her telling Sam right away, and she just wasn't ready to deal with him. When the doctor gave her the positive results, prenatal vitamin supplements, and a prescription for iron supplements and the date of her next visit, Mercedes was not surprised or in shock. Everything in her life seemed to be going wrong.

"So, are we expecting, Cedes?" Quinn asked her as soon as she came out of the patient area.

"No, we are not crazy lady, but I am." Mercedes told her with a smirk as they left the doctor's office and headed towards the pharmacy.

"Are you going to call and tell Sam?" Quinn asked knowing that Mercedes would not want to, but she had to. It takes two to tango, and Sam deserved to know about his impending fatherhood status.

"I will eventually but not right now. I got a lot to think about. Do I put off law school again? I just don't know right now Quinn what I am going to do? I think I should know before I talk to him." Mercedes came up with excuses to stall the inevitable conversation.

"Well, you know what I think, so I am not going to say it, but I am here for you and the baby. You both can live with me and the boys, if that is what you choose, or we can help you find a house that's between here and Columbus and you can commute to classes. I am here to support you whatever you decide."

"Quinn, I don't know what I would do without you." Mercedes began and started to cry. The first real tears since her father's funeral started to stream down her face. She had no idea of how long she cried, but she realized Quinn had parked the car and took Mercedes in her arms and held her until she felt like she had literally cried a river.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't claim Glee, its characters, or any song lyrics or titles that may seep into the narrative unintentionally of course I would never do it deliberately. I tried to end this chapter with some ray of hope.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

DENIAL is one word and one of the stages of grief that Mercedes was living in for a whole month. She was grieving her relationship with Sam and was in denial of the possible risk that she might be pregnant. She was in denial that her father might die and kept up false hope that he would pull through. She was in denial about attending law school and moving back to Columbus to achieve her dreams despite risking the loss of her only family left, Quinn and her two sons. She was in denial when she refused to sign her contract to go back to teaching at the school, and now she had a baby on the way and no job. She was in denial that she had to call and tell Sam that he was going to be dad. She was in denial that she was going to have to make any decisions regarding her future any time soon.

Yep, just call her Cleopatra, Queen of De-Nial. Mercedes was living in denial and no longer crying her eyes out, but she knew deep in her heart of hearts that the first stage of grief wouldn't last forever. She had convinced Quinn that she would tell Sam about the baby before she was three months along. She gave herself the goal of September to figure out what she was going to do. She definitely was not in any mental, physical, or intellectual state to move and begin law school while being pregnant. So, she had decided she was not moving to attend law school until after the baby was born. But other than that decision Mercedes was at a loss of what she wanted her future to be. She just needed more time that's all right. She was about to be a mommy. A little baby was inside her who would need his or her mommy to be strong, smart, and healthy not someone living in a perpetual state of shock and DENIAL!

Sam Evans knew he had screwed up big time. After calling Mercedes several times a day only to hear her voice mail, sending her hundreds of texts, and basically going to her house and ringing her doorbell every night for the past month, he was still no closer in getting an opportunity to talk with her and to try to make things right. He was not sleeping and losing weight because he had no appetite. Sarah had noticed her boss' condition and told her brother suggesting that Puck and Sam have a guy's night out to cheer him up. And that is why Sam was at a bar drowning his misery in his third Scotch on the rocks that night.

* * *

"Man, you have got to just let her go; there are so many hot and sexy women out there who would love to jump your bones. I can set you up on a blind date this weekend, just tell me what you prefer blonde, brunette, or a sexy redhead." Puck told his friend after witnessing just how sprung his friend was over this Mercedes chick.

"I love her man. Freaking love her. I realized I messed up, but I can't see myself with anyone but her. She was perfect for me." Sam admitted to Puck to discourage him from attempting to set him up.

"You, use to be the shit. Sam the shit could have any girl he wanted when we were on the force, and we were in our uniforms. Those uniforms were babe magnets. The only thing I miss about being a lowly officer now that I am a detective. Remember how we could have any female available, and you telling me a former sex shark like yourself is getting all hormonal over one woman when that psycho ex fiancée of yours didn't cause you to drop one tear when you found out she was only using you. What's the world coming to? If falling in love has turned you into a woman, I suggest that you quickly fall out of it man."

"Puck, we are about to be forty years old soon. I want a wife, children, and happily ever after. I am too old for screwing around, and once you find the right woman, you don't want anybody else. Mercedes is in my blood, my heart, and breath. Without her I am nothing. I love her and only her, and I want to be with her and no other woman can do."

"Alright man, I'm sorry; I feel you. I guess we just got to come up with a plan to help you get your woman back." Puck realized his best friend was a goner, and he would help the sap get the woman of dreams and even be best man at his wedding. That thought cheered him up. Women were always looking to get laid at weddings, and he was not interested in settling down any time soon.

"That is easier said than done, my friend, she won't even talk to me. I know what I did was wrong, but Mercedes is the most understanding person I know. I thought she would have forgiven me by now and let me have another a chance to try to earn back her trust."

"Well, you screwed up big time, and you have nobody to blame but yourself; but since you are my bro, I am going to help you wear that woman down, and the first thing you got to do is stop crying in your beer and man up!"

"Okay, I can do that since I am not drinking any beer. What's the second thing I need to do to win back my woman?" Sam asked. Puck was a jerk who had messed up plenty of relationships. So, maybe he could help Sam get Mercedes back.

"We got to figure out a way that you can get in contact with her. Does she have a friend who you can call to innocently check on her because you are so worried about her?"

"Yes, her friend Quinn is sympathetic towards me because I helped her by representing her recently in a legal matter." Why hadn't Sam thought of calling Quinn? Boy had his brain stopped working; maybe Puck's ideas were going to help him in getting Mercedes back into his life.

"That's even better. Don't call her tonight. You are a wasted mess, and if Mercedes saw you now she wouldn't give you the time of day. Call her tomorrow and start taking caring of yourself. Befriend Quinn and get her on your side, then you will have the opening you need to get Mercedes back in your life. I am taking you home now. Once you succeed with Quinn, we will proceed to the next step of how to get your woman back after behaving like an obnoxious ass." Puck told his friend as he led him out of the bar into his car.

The next day Sam woke up with a splitting headache and a mild hangover. He was grateful that it was Saturday, and he didn't have any clients scheduled for today. Sam realized after recalling his conversation to Puck that he needed to call Quinn, but he needed to get himself to get together even more. So, he forced himself out of bed and went downstairs to drink coffee and eat some toast to take with two painkillers after taking a shower to help clear the cobwebs out of his brain. When he came back into his room to get dress, he went to grab his cell phone off his nightstand and called Quinn's phone.

"About time you called," Quinn answered the phone overjoyed to see that Sam had finally taken the initiative in calling her. She promised her friend that she would not call Sam or tell him about the pregnancy, but he if decided to call her and ask questions well that was another thing entirely.

"I didn't know you would accept my calls. I have tried calling, texting, and visiting Mercedes, but she won't have anything to do with me. I am worried about her. How is she holding up?"

"She was not doing well after the funeral, and she has moved in with me so that is why you got no response when you went to visit her at her house, but…"

"What do you mean not doing well?" Sam interrupted Quinn's explanation.

"She was grieving for her father going through guilt, blame, and anger as well as the other stages of grief. She couldn't stay in the house any longer because it reminded her of her father. She is doing better now so calm down." Quinn explained without betraying her friend's pregnancy.

"Well, I am so glad that she has you right now. You are the only the family she has now literally. She told me how she viewed you as her sister, and I am relieved to know that you are there for her during this bad time."

"I know you care for her Sam, but let's be realistic here, you have messed up big time here. Mercedes has to decide whether or not to give you a second chance. I am on your side. On one hand I have never seen my friend as happy as she was when the two of you were together, but on the other hand, I have never seen her as miserable as she was following your break-up. I am willing to risk her potential misery to see her happy again, but you are going to have redo or rethink how you pursue my friend."

"Quinn, I never meant to hurt her but subconsciously I can admit that I was trying to trap her into a relationship that she wasn't ready for because I loved her and didn't want to let her go. I had asked her to move in with me, but she said it was too soon. I have been serious about my pursuit of her from the beginning."

"Sam, you two had a sexual relationship and a sexual relationship only. Did she ever introduce you to her father? Did you ever ask to go to church with her? How many dates did you take her own? Did you ever buy her candies and chocolates? Do you even know her birthday? Do your family and friends even know about her? If you can answer any of these questions with a yes, then I can say I am wrong, but you know I am right."

"I wanted to do all those things with her that you asked, but she is the one who set the parameters in the relationship. She told me that she was just using me for sex, and I let her believe that that was okay, but secretly I was going to try to get her to change her mind. I freaking love her Quinn. I can't imagine living life without her by my side. I want to marry her and have two point four children and tell our grandkids our love story one day. My heart has been broken, and I broke it by being stupid. I just want another chance with her Quinn that's all."

"Wow, I believe you Sam. But it seems as if you both have a total communication problem. You have to be honest with each other. Without communication and honesty to build trust, you guys' relationship was destined to fail. Can you promise me that you will not let the threat of Mercedes withholding her goodies from you keep you from being honest with her and your intent to get my girl back with you?"

"I promise Quinn to be honest and open with Mercedes, if you will help me prove to her that I love her and deserve a second chance."

"Alright Sam, I can't promise you a miracle that you will get Mercedes back, but I will help you. Faint heart never won fair lady, and Mercedes is the fairest lady of them all. You are going to have to be brave and take whatever she dishes out and still come back until you wear her defenses down. She is not going to take your calls, but I will think of a plan of reuniting you two, so don't lose hope. School will be starting soon, and with two growing boys to feed and take care of, I won't be having that much extra time. I will call or text you with the details of Operation Win Mercy's Heart later." Quinn said and exchanged goodbyes with him and hung up the phone.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't claim Glee, its characters, or any song used in this fic. **

**A/N: I had no intention of beginning Chapter Fifteen this way, it was already written with the second scene first which gave us no Samcedes interaction at all until Chapter 16, so the beginning of this chapter is dedicated to tdiminor86 and to Jill1228 who instantly PM me to set me on the right track when I uploaded the wrong chapter and to give all my reviewers/followers what they want some of the time. Thank you all so very much! Thank you for all the reviews they brighten my day and help me come to my senses and not get too dramatic, and I promise the bad stuff is slowly come to end - the dog days will soon be over. I hope you all enjoy this chapter better than the last one!**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Sam couldn't believe Mercedes was once again in his arms and his bed. He was happier than he'd been in along time. Her skin was soft and smelled so divine. He could just lick every inch of her body and drown himself in the aroma of Mercedes Jones. He took his time peeling every layer of clothing that she had on off. Every time he revealed more skin, he would kiss the spot or lick her. He had just removed her bra and was about to suckle her nipple when he felt her fingers grip his hair and a not so gentle tug from her encouraging him to ravage her succulent flesh. He took his time though much to her frustration and continued to kiss then lick and kiss lick her entire breast before giving into her demands to suckle and bite gently on her sensitive dark chocolate nipples. Oh the taste of Mercedes, if he could bottle up the dewy sweetness of her, even though he would be able to make billions, he would refuse to sell it. Her aroma and taste would still only be for him and his pleasure alone.

He finished undressing her and before he could put his condom on, Mercedes had flipped him over and decided to take control of the situation. He loved it when she became aggressive in the bedroom. She got off the bed and went to his closet and began to remove three ties from his tie rack. All his eyes were on initially was the jiggle of her incredible behind as she went to the closet and on her way back to the bed the jiggle of those magnificent breasts. He didn't know if they hypnotized him or not, but he was totally submissive to her as she tied one of the ties around his eyes blindfolding him and begin to tie each set of his limbs together with the two remaining ties. She didn't tie the ties too tightly so he knew he could break free, but he was wondering what she was going to do to him next.

"Sam, you have been a very bad boy, haven't you?" She asked him after tying up him up.

"Yes, I have been Madame M." He told her in reply to her question thinking that the name Madame M suited her right now to at T.

"You know what happens to bad boys, don't you?" Mercedes asked as she let her fingertips travel down his body heading towards his crotch. "They get punished. Are you ready and willing to receive your punishment, Sammy?" Mercedes asked as she lowered his underwear only to his knees and begin to tease his cock with the same kisses and licks that he had previously adorned her body with.

"Yes, Oh Yes! Don't stop Mercedes!" Sam yelled when he felt that she had raised her head. His lower body was trapped with briefs, and he was afraid if he broke free from his restraints, she would stop driving him mad altogether.

"Did you think I was going to let your cum so easily? No, you have to earn it. First, I need you to promise me that you will never cum in my pussy without my permission. Say it Sam, "I will never cum in Madame's M pussy without permission."

Sam repeated the words and was about to explode from just thinking about the feeling he had when he was inside raw and naked without the condom, but he didn't want his session with Madame M over so he held back from bathing her face with his love juice.

He almost lost his mind when the next then he felt was Mercedes positioning her body to accept his cock with him not wearing a condom.

"Stop, Madame M. I don't have on a condom. You just said I can't cum inside you. You have to stop moving on me. Please Mercedes, stop." Sam moaned trying to keep himself from freeing himself and grabbing a condom from his nightstand.

"You can be inside of me without a condom Sam since you already broke that rule, but you are not allowed to cum. If you cum inside of me, then I promise you, you will never get to have sex with me again." Mercedes replied as she began to circle her hips as she slowly moved up and down Sam's cock.

"Mercedes you got to stop. I can't control myself. Please, Mercedes …" Sam heard the alarm on his cell phone go off, and he woke up to find his belly soaked in his ejaculation. Wow! That was the craziest sex dream that he had ever had. He had been dreaming of Mercedes every night since they left Columbus, but she was never liked that in his dreams. He missed her; he loved her, and would do anything to have her back in his life again. Hopefully his meeting with Quinn and Puck later on this morning at the Lima Bean would give him the key to bringing his woman back into in his life and his bed where she belonged.

* * *

"I call the first meeting of Operation Win Mercy's Heart to order." Quinn said to distract herself from lusting after Sam's friend who he had introduced as Noah "Puck" Puckerman. What kind of name was Puck anyways? He was just so sinfully deliciously looking sitting next to Sam and giving her those 'I'm interested into getting to know you sexually' glances. He had sex shark written all over his made for sin body, and she hadn't had any in years and could feel herself being drawn in by his animal magnetism.

"So, what's going to be our first move?" Sam asked totally oblivious to the underlying sexual chemistry being exchanged between his friend and Quinn.

"Well, I've been thinking if Mercedes won't come to you, then you have to come to her. I am going to throw a party this weekend just to celebrate having the boys back now that they are coming home from their monthly summer visit with their father, and I will invite some of their friends and the man who helped in keeping us together as a family. I won't tell Mercedes of course, but when the boys see you, I am sure they are going to be excited, and she won't have any reason not to accept your presence. I am going to get them to invite you so Mercy dear won't be casting shade on me." Quinn explained her plan.

"Can I come to the party, too? I would love to meet the woman who has my best friend tied up in knots."

"We can make the invitation a plus one, and you can come if you want to." Quinn quickly agreed excited to know that she would soon be seeing him again.

"The boys come back on Friday, so the party will be on Saturday from 2pm to 6pm. So, this should give you an available window of four hours to wear that woman down. She will probably try to avoid you, but she would not be rude in front of children. If I make myself busy flirting with Puck and making sure the party is going well, then you should not have any excuses for not getting an opportunity to talk to her alone."

"So, you are going to be flirting with me?" Puck asked to verify that he had heard Quinn correctly.

"Yes, I will tell Mercedes that I am interested in and use you as an excuse to make myself scarce so the two of them will be able to at least say hello which is more than they have lately. My plan is genius; I know. I am sure I can act like I want to get you know better."

"I don't have to act; I really would like to know you better." Puck admitted making Sam look at his friend like he's lost his mind.

"Let's not forget the focus of this meeting you two." Sam told to the two beginning to see that Puck was about to go all sex shark on Mercedes' best friend. If Puck messed things up with Quinn, he wasn't sure that Quinn would be as helpful in reuniting him with Mercedes. He couldn't have Puck break her heart and risk the wrath of angry Quinn. He had witnessed angry Quinn as her lawyer, and he didn't think Puck or he could handle that woman's rage. He was still surprised that Jesse had escaped his marriage with his genitals in tact. It must have been the love of her sons that kept her from going postal on him after his betrayals.

"We won't forget the focus the man, but I don't see why I can't enjoy the company of the beautiful Ms. Fabray while we try to make your reunion with the love of your life a success." Puck said trying to reassure his friend.

"Oh, please call me Quinn." She told him agreeing with everything he had said not wanting to leave the Lima Bean yet because it was something about that man that made her feel so drawn to him that she couldn't resist the pull of this magnetic attraction.

"You, my sweet can call me Noah. Puck is just a childhood nickname that the other officers on the force and childhood friends continue use."

"Well, it was nice meeting you Noah, and I am sure we have a good time getting to know each other better on Saturday. If there are no further questions or concerns, I will like to officially close this first meeting of Operation Win Mercy's Heart." Quinn said knowing that if she didn't leave the Lima Bean right now she would be tempted into falling deeper under the spell of enchantment that Noah was weaving around her. She left the two friends sitting in the booth and headed to the store to begin buying supplies for the party to get her mind off of the tall, dark, and dangerously handsome Noah Puckerman.

* * *

After coming to terms with all that was happening to her, Mercedes made the decision to go to counseling to help her deal with all of her issues. She knew that she wanted to the best mom for her baby, and that in order to be the best, she had to deal with her problems. Quinn had to have a variety of resources available to the students and faculty at the middle school, and she was able to recommend Dr. Joseph Hart to her friend without any reservations. Joe was a good friend of Quinn's who handled a lot of family therapy situations that her students and their parents needed. She herself had gone to see Joe after moving back to Lima with the boys, and he had helped them adapt and gave them the life tools they needed to help heal their wounded hearts and begin to live again.

"Okay, Mercedes I am glad that you decided to come today for our first session. I am going to describe you to what my stance on family therapy is and how I will go about our subsequent sessions. We will meet once a week for an hour, you will keep a journal detailing your thoughts, feelings, and actions, and any goals that you will like to share that we can work on together. I am here as a sounding board, and I will not give you advice or tell you what you should do. You will come up with your own goals, and I will help you by recommending resources, discovering your true feelings, and encouraging you in making the changes that will best fit your life goals. Now tell me, what made you decide to come to therapy." Dr. Hart told her in a soothing melodious voice.

"I am here because I am about to become a mother, and I don't want my child to grow up in a home without love like I did. I want to be the best parent that I can be for my child, and I know that in order to do this that I must deal with feelings of my past and get over the disappointments and be healthy mentally, physically, emotionally, and spiritually. You were talking about goals. I guess my long term goal is to be the best mother for my unborn child that I can be, and I know I got to have short term goals first." Mercedes admitted.

"I know this might seem like I am meddling, but where is the father of your child Mercedes?" Dr. Hart asked relieved that she knew what she wanted, and he was sure that they would be capable of working together to help her actualize her goals.

"He doesn't know I am pregnant; we broke up before I even realized I was pregnant right after I conceived more than likely. I just discovered recently I was pregnant, and I know I have to tell him about the baby, but I am waiting until the third month to let him know in case I have miscarriage. Miscarriages are common during the first trimester, and I have been under a lot of stress with losing my father recently, and I didn't want to put any more strain on myself when I tell him the news."

"Do you think he's going to be supportive and want to help you in your goal of being the best mom that you can be?"

"I know that he will want the child. He claims to love me, and he will want to be a part of our baby's life, and if I asked him to, I think he will support me and help us both be good parents. I just got to woman up and tell him which I will be doing soon. I am just not brave enough to call after months and say guess what Sam you about to be a daddy. I mean he's burning up my cell phone and insists he loves me, but I know that we got to deal with a lot of things because I am not where I need to be to be able to accept his love and trust him. I have to love me first and truly believe despite my parents that I am worthy of love."

"Well, Mercedes it sounds to me as if you are on the right track. How about we talk about what would make you comfortable as a short term goal that you see yourself capable of setting and completing before our next session."

"Falling in love with me and appreciating myself, but I am clueless on how to do this. I am going to need your help Dr. Hart. I thought that if I treated people like I was treated that I would feel better about me, but I realized that I was hurting them like I had been hurt, and although this made me feel better temporarily, in the end it made me feel worse." Mercedes revealed the truth not caring that it painted her in a negative light.

"The first step is accepting who you are warts and all. Nobody is perfect, but you have to look in the mirror both literally and figuratively and look at yourself and embrace who you are. It's all about self-confidence and I can recommend you some books, websites, and other material to help you realize that there can never be a more beautiful you, and you can read daily affirmations to yourself to realize and believe that Mercedes Jones is lovely and worthy of love and those who have neglected and abused you did so out of ignorance and their own self-hate. You got to forgive them and release their negative words, and spend time with positive people. So your first goal is to love you and in your journal I want you to write down all the good things about yourself on one page and all the things you wish you could change on the other page. You are not to throw away the negative page but keep it and accept those things but not linger over them. Think of somebody who you love. Think of their faults. Don't you still love them?"

"Yes, I do despite her faults." Mercedes admitted.

"Does that person love you?"

"Yes, she's my soul sister, and she has shown me how much she loves me in words and deeds. She has been very supportive even though I know I have at times made her want to pull out her hair."

"So, you are worthy of love; you just got to realize it and accept it, okay. Our session is almost running out of time for today, if you have any questions or concerns that come up this week or need to change your next appointment let me know." Joe told her as he finished up their session, and left her at the door to begin to compile his notes.

Mercedes left his office not cured or forever changed, but she knew she was on the right track. She rubbed her belly thinking of the little one growing inside her. I am going to love me, and when you are born you are going to never doubt that you're worthy of being loved little one. She said to herself as she got in her car and drove to Quinn's house.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't claim Glee, its characters, or any song or product used in this fiction. Due to the dramatic Samcedes press going on this weekend with speculation concerning Season 4, I decided to write a lighter angst filled chapter. Because unlike RIB, I believe in giving my fans what they want. However, this chapter is rated T.**

**Chapter 16**

"So, how did therapy with Joe go?" Quinn asked her friend as soon as she got home and went about bringing in tons of bags filled with party necessities.

"It went fine. You are on a first name basis with my hot therapist. Did you two, date or something?" Mercedes asked eager to find out why Quinn and Joe weren't an item.

"No, he was the boys and my therapist when we moved here from New York. I stay in contact with him because I refer students from our school to him because he does an excellent job with building rapport and is the best listener that I have ever met. When I tried to flirt with him, he told me I was experiencing transference that I wasn't attracted to him personally because I did not know him, but I was transferring my feelings of wanting to be loved and love someone onto him. His cool dismal of my supposed ardor was done so professionally that I felt more like thanking him than slapping him or jumping his bones. He is a total professional and dedicated to helping people."

"Well to turn you down, he has to be a saint, gay, married, or just plain crazy. No man I have ever met has been able to resist you when you go after him."

"It's not like I have gone after that many men. Jesse swept me off my feet by being too perfect. He was the perfect date, and it was like he had read all my thoughts and knew exactly what to say, where to take me, and how to get me in bed. I was so stupidly in love with him while I was attending college in New York that I spent all my time investing in our relationship that I never really sought out anyone else. Now, I am no longer looking for the perfect man because he doesn't exist, and I am far from perfect myself. I want to find someone who ignites a passion in me, and if it ends in marriage great, if it doesn't, been married done that and don't have to ever repeat it. I got you and my boys and a new niece or nephew coming soon, and I am content with my life and with my vibrator, but if a hot man comes along who is single, hot, and interested in me, I will put your words to the test."

"Girl, when you find that man, I am sure he's going to be like that beautiful, smart, horny, and caring woman wants me, how did I get that lucky?" Mercedes teased her friend.

"Oh, swell my head up even more why don't you. I am throwing the boys a welcome home/back to school party this weekend. Do you mind helping with the food, decorating, and entertaining their guests?"

"I can't believe I am going to say this, but I miss them running around, asking a million questions, and never getting full of food and drink. This last month without them has been kind of boring. Whatever you need me to do just ask."

"I am going to hold you to it. Are you going to ride with me tomorrow to Columbus to pick them up?"

"No, I think I am going to use that time as me time because I know as soon as the little ones arrive that I am not going to get a lot of that in the future. For the rest of the today, I am going to work on my short term goal. If you need anything, just holler." Mercedes told her friend as she headed to her room eager to begin working on her goal for the week.

After Mercedes had completed her lists of positives and negatives about herself, she was in the mood for some positive music. She started out listening to Christina Aguilera's _Beautiful,_ and every time she got to the chorus of "I am beautiful no matter what they say, Words can't bring me down, I am beautiful in every single way, Words can't bring me down, So, don't you bring me down today," she would look at her negatives and sing along with Christina. By the end of the song, she was accepting her faults a little more and felt a lot better. Singing to her baby she sang the last chorus, "We are beautiful no matter what they say, Yes, words won't bring us down, We are beautiful in every single way, Words can't bring us down." Looking at the words she had written, she repeated, "Don't you bring me down, today!" She pledged to make this a part of her morning routine to start each day off on the right track and begin reading one of the books that Dr. Hart had recommended to her; she was determined to deal with her issues step by step.

The next morning Mercedes woke up and began to read over her list while singing _Beautiful_ along with Christina Aguilera. She also did a search for self-affirming music and decided to fill her iPod up with downloads of positive music that she could listen to while reading, journaling, and going about her daily routine. When the next song on her iPod begin to play, she immediately recognized it as an old Whitney Houston's remake, and she couldn't help to belt out the chorus to the _Greatest Love of All _with one of her all time favorite singers. "I decided long ago, never to walk in anyone's shadows, If I fail, if I succeed, At least I'll live as I believe, No matter what they take from me, They can't take away my dignity, Because the greatest love of all, Is happening to me, I found the greatest love of all inside of me, The greatest love of all is easy to achieve, Learning to love yourself is the greatest love of all." How many times had she listened to the song as a kid and never realized the significance of the lyrics? But that was the past, and Mercedes Jones is now ready for the future, she gave herself a self-affirming pep talk, and went about her daily routine. She was happy that Quinn was bringing the boys back. She missed their hugs, laughter, and their self-less love.

With the boys back in the house, Mercedes and Quinn were busy with last minute invitations that were sent to the boys closest friends and preparing a menu and activities for tomorrow's bash. By ten o'clock that night, Mercedes decided to let Quinn handle the rest of the responsibilities and decided to call it a night. She would help Quinn in the morning she thought as she got in bed and prepared to sleep.

The next morning was hectic as the previous afternoon. By the time of the party, Mercedes was glad that Quinn put her in charge of greeting guests and leading them to the back yard were the cookout, waterslide, water guns, and pool were available for guests. Quinn was on water patrol to make sure no accidents occurred and no one put food in the pool, and Mercedes would monitor the food and beverages in between answering the door and her greeter's role. When the doorbell sounded after she had just prevented two water-logged kids from fighting over the last chocolate chip cookie, she was glad of the interruption from her supervisory role to one of guest greeter extraordinaire. However when she opened up the door, she thought she was suffering from a hallucination.

"Mercedes, are you okay?" Sam asked as he watched her stare at him and didn't say a word. He was stunned by her beauty; he hadn't seen in her in what felt like forever. He had to keep his baser instinct of grabbing her, kissing the breath out of her body, and throwing her over his shoulder in a firemen's lift, taking her to his car, and throwing her own his bed, and making love to her until they were both unable to move from becoming a reality.

After a slight pause, Mercedes realized Sam had said something but her brain wasn't registering the question. Maybe this wasn't a hallucination, and she was acting like an idiot. Maybe Sam was there to see Quinn about some legal matter and didn't even know she would be there. "Come on in; I'll get Quinn for you." She responded noticing that he had brought someone else with him who looked slightly familiar to her.

"Oh, you don't need to get her. The boys invited me to their party, and they told me I could bring a guest. This is my best friend, Noah "Puck" Puckerman." Sam introduced the two as the two exchanged greetings and shook hands.

"I knew I recognized your face from somewhere but was confused because I knew we hadn't met. Your sister showed me a picture of you when she found out I was single and working for Sam. She wanted to fix us up on a date, and I told her I didn't do blind dates, and she was sure if I saw a picture of you, I would change my mind. It's good to finally meet you." Mercedes concentrated on Noah Puckerman which seem the safest thing to do considering her emotional state. Quinn knew Sam was coming and didn't tell her. Just wait till I get my dear soul sister alone was just one of the many thoughts going through her head.

"Well, Sam didn't tell me just how gorgeous and hot you were Ms. Jones; I guess he didn't trust me enough to not try to steal you away from him. I wish now you would have agreed on a blind date with me, and we could have tortured our good friend here." Puck told her instantly liking Mercedes because of the effect of her appearance on his best friend. Sam's eyes hadn't left her, and he couldn't resist teasing Sam by hitting on his woman. Besides if she just wasn't into Sam, Puck would soon find out and try to help his friend get over her. She didn't look like any of the women that his friend had dated in the past. Sure, she was hot, those curves, those Bambi like eyes, and a smile that would make a man's heart melt, and Puck realized why his friend was sexually attracted to her. He just wanted to make sure she was quote good people unquote.

"Please call me Mercedes, any man who feels free to call me gorgeous and hot after just meeting me definitely should be on a first named basis with me." Mercedes flirted back with Puck still trying to ignore Sam knowing that she had so much to say to him but knew that today wasn't the right time for their long overdue conversation.

"Okay Mercedes only if you call me Noah; I know that's what my sister told you my name was since only Sam and the other officers on the force call me Puck. Just don't flirt like that with me unless you mean it, or I might think you are serious."

"Mercy mine who are you out here flirting with?" Quinn asked after coming inside to check on her friend wondering if Sam and Noah had made it to the party and was thrilled to hear Noah's voice but not his words.

"Oh, I was just teasing the beauteous Mercedes; I should have known that any sister of yours would be hot. I don't know if my heart is going to be able to take being in the same room with you two." Noah teased the friends mercilessly.

"Quinn, I don't think that I can handle his lethal brand of charm, so I give him to you girl." Mercedes said when she realized that there was a sizzling heat that was passing through the two of them. The two were literally eye sexing each other, and Quinn had forgotten she had a bunch of sugar hyped up seven and eight year olds running around her backyard with limited supervision.

"Sam, I believe we should leave the door greeting to these two and go check on the kids." Mercedes said finally acknowledging Sam's presence.

"No, you two stay here we'll go out there. Noah hasn't met my boys yet, and I think his opinion of my hotness will change when he sees me in mom mode." Quinn said half-jokingly and half-seriously. She was a little concerned with how Noah would act her around her when he saw her as a mom with responsibilities and not just an available female.

"I half raised my sister because my dad was a deadbeat, and I will have you know that I am a pewee football coach at the recreation department, so your little men won't scare me off." Noah said as he eagerly followed Quinn out the door. The two continued to talk and smile flirtatiously with each other as they began their joint supervisory role.

Mercedes checked her food post and realized most of the food was gone and the only thing left was sports drinks and water for beverages. She also knew that by this time there should be no more guests. So, she busied herself cleaning up the snacking area and avoiding Sam's eyes. Those green eyes were like lasers penetrating her and following her every movement. He was like staring so hard at her looking with such unabated hunger that she could feel her panties dampen in response to his unrelenting gaze. Finally when the last bit of trash was cleaned away and the dishes were washed, she stopped ignoring him and asked how he had been.

"Miserable. I have been completely, utterly, and unreservedly wretched since I last saw you, Mercedes. I know I have apologized to you before, and I don't know if you will ever allow me the opportunity to earn your trust again, but I truly regret what I did. If I could go back and change things, I would. I have had dreams that I was able to, and we were still together. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Without you, I couldn't eat, sleep, or think. It took an intervention from Puck to help bring me out of my depression. He says you have me whipped. I wish I could take back my actions and the words that I used to hurt. I am really sorry, Mercedes about not being there for you when your dad died as well. I should have manned up and made you accept my presence. Instead I acted like a whipped dog and believed that you would surely come to me and call me if you needed me." Sam confessed knowing now was the time for complete honesty in their relationship.

"Well, I have been depressed, upset with you and me both, and in denial. I know I am much to blame as you were. We should not have had sex while being drunk, but the second time I was equally as fault. It's just your reaction kind of just was the straw that broke the camel's back. It seemed to me that Jesse had controlled Quinn, my dad had controlled me, and now you were trying to control me, and I flipped. I am and was totally clueless about relationships. I only wanted a fling from you, but I could tell you wanted more. I was in denial during our relationship, and I continued to stay in denial afterwards. I couldn't believe someone like you would choose to be with someone like me. I mean the first time I ever saw your face your eyes hypnotized me, and I realized that I was attracted to you, but never in my wildest dreams did I imagine that you would want me, too."

"Mercedes, I can't imagine myself not wanting you. All I have to do is smell your scent, and I am instantly hard. Wanting you has never been the issue. Yes, I miss the sex, but it was more than that for me. Your generous heart, your compassion, your bravery, your intelligence allowed me to see that you were the total package not just some fuck-buddy or friend with benefits."

"Sam, I don't think this is the appropriate time or place to be having this discussion. I have a lot going on right now, and a lot of decisions that I am going to have to make regarding my future. We need to talk, but can we postpone this conversation until tomorrow?" Mercedes asked realizing she had no idea what his reaction towards her was going to be after she dropped the pregnancy bombshell on him; right now, she didn't think it was fair for him to make his supposed avowals of love without knowing the whole truth. She knew he was going to be angry, and she knew they were going to need privacy. He might not trust her after realizing that she was capable of keeping something this important from him.

They agreed to meet at his house after she left the church, and took the remaining drinks outside to put on the patio table and join Puck and Quinn while supervising the boys now that the sun was going down and the weather was cooling off making it more comfortable for Mercedes to be outside with the happy partiers. Mercedes spent the rest of the evening enjoying Sam's and Noah's interaction with the boys. Noah was out there playing with the boys much to Quinn's amusement, and as soon as Sam saw them having fun without him, he joined in their boisterous games. The guys divided up in teams with one adult on each team and they participated in water obstacle course of swimming the entire length of the pool, going down the water slides, and ending the water challenge with a water gun fight in which no clear winner could be decided. None of the children were ready to go home when their parents came to pick them up later, and it seems like Sam and Noah were reluctant to leave their lady friends as well. However, the night ended on a positive note, and Mercedes was to worn out to grill Quinn and reveal what Sam and she had discussed earlier. She told Quinn she would talk to her in the morning, kissed the boys goodnight, took her shower and headed straight to bed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't claim Glee, its characters, or any song used in this fic. **

**Chapter Seventeen**

Mercedes did not want to get out of her bed the next morning, but she got up and read her journal and listened to her music and prepared for the day slightly more optimistic than she began it. The first thing she did after dressing was to cook a huge Sunday breakfast for everyone because last night's meal of hot dogs, slaw, chips, cookies, and cake were not her idea of fine dining; she realized just how hungry she was now that she was able to keep her food down. She made homemade biscuits, bacon, eggs, and pancakes for the boys. The aroma of the food soon had the entire household up, and they ate breakfast at the kitchen table while the boys chattered on how awesome the party was and how cool their friends thought they were and how cool Mr. Sam and Mr. Noah were. By the end of the meal, Quinn and the boys agreed to clean up the kitchen in appreciation for her preparing the lovely breakfast for them.

Mercedes realized that she wouldn't have time to speak to Quinn in private before meeting with Sam after church. Quinn took the boys early to church for Sunday school lessons, and Mercedes would sometimes ride with them since she would have choir rehearsal during the little one's Sunday school hour. However, today she was the first day she wouldn't be singing in the choir because she knew soon she would be showing, and she wasn't ready to announce her pregnancy to the entire congregation yet. By the time she did her daily affirmations and singing, she realized it was time for her to leave for church if she didn't want to be late.

Sam wanted today to be the start of a new type of relationship for him and Mercedes. He had prepared a candlelit Sunday brunch and was actually going to serenade the lady of his dreams. He asked Puck for song suggestions, and because Puck was once a member of a singing group called the Acafellas, he had plenty of songs to recommend. After quickly dismissing Bell Biv Devoe's "_Poison" _and Color Me Badd's "_I Wanna Sex You Up"_, the two agreed that Boys II Men's "_End of the Road" _would be the perfect song to woo Mercedes back to him. As soon as he heard the doorbell ring, he hurried to the door and led her to the kitchen and sat her down, and began to serenade her:

_We belong together  
And you know that I am right  
Why do you play with my heart?  
Why do you play with my mind?  
Said we'd be forever  
Said it'd never die  
How could you love me and leave me and never  
Say goodbye?_

When I can't sleep at night  
Without holding you tight  
Girl, each time I try I just break down and cry  
Pain in my head  
Oh, I'd rather be dead  
Spinning around and around

[Chorus]  
Although we've come to the end of the road  
Still I can't let go. It's unnatural.  
You belong to me. I belong to you,  
Although we've come to the end of the road  
Still I can't let go. It's unnatural.  
You belong to me. I belong to you.  


_Girl, I know you really love me  
You just don't realize  
You've never been there before  
It's only your first time  
Maybe I'll forgive you  
Maybe you'll try  
We should be happy together forever  
You and I_

Will you love me again  
Like you loved me before  
This time I want you to love me much more  
This time instead  
Just come to my bed  
And baby just don't let me go

[Chorus]  
(Lonely)  
Yes baby, my heart is lonely  
(Lonely)  
My heart hurts baby  
(Lonely)  
Yes, I feel pain too  
Baby please  
This time instead just come to my bed  
And baby just don't let me go

Mercedes was in shock. She told Sam that they were going to talk, but the look in his eyes were telling her that Sam had more on his mind than a conversation with her. Yes, that sexy song showcasing a singing talent that she hadn't expected was making her body hot and panties wet, ready, and willing to be dropped. The body roll he did at the end while pleading for her to just come to his bed was the last step in weakening her resolve. She wanted to do nothing but go to his bed and forget these past months never happened; so when he reached out to her and took her hand, she followed him upstairs to his bed like a mindless idiot.

Sam knew he was going off script. He was supposed to be courting Mercedes not sexing her, but she had never been in his house before without him having some part of her body in his mouth, and he couldn't stop himself from grabbing her hand and taking her to bed. She just looked so radiant like she had an inner glow; he had to have her. They would talk later. He would court her and tell her intentions after they had sex. It felt like forever since he had her in his arms, and he wasn't going to mess up this time. He just had to have her on his bed; he had spent too long of a time without her in his arms looking at him with eyes that begged him to imprint his body even his soul into her over and over again until she never wanted to leave his bed or his life again.

He began by removing her red dress while kissing those plump lips that he couldn't resist plunging into her mouth to get a taste of her. Dark, delicious honey is what her mouth reminded him of not sugary sweet but a rich sweet that he couldn't compare it to any kiss that he had before kissing her. This was the only mouth that he wanted on his for the rest of his days, and he had to convince her that he was worthy of her. Instead of a quick fuck, he was going to slow down and make slow and passionate love to her. He removed her bra next and couldn't resist bringing both of her breasts together, so he could he could alternate licking each nipple. Her breasts seemed larger than his memory. He had pretty big hands and before she was just a little bit more than a handful but her nipples and breast both seemed different than his memory. Maybe he was so Mercedes deprived his mind was playing tricks on him. Before he could think his next thoughts, he could have sworn she had just climaxed from his playing with her nipples alone, and when he released her breasts to check her panties to see if her pussy was contracting, his hands were engulfed in her cream.

After licking his fingers cleaned, he removed her panties and surprised her by licking the seat clean and laying her down on the bed. Sam then proceeded to attack her pussy by eating her out removing all traces of hot molten essence that was left as a result of her mini orgasm, and then he began to enter his tongue in her causing her to become wet again and begging for him to use his hands on her clit. When he refused, she began to reach down to ease her ache, but he grabbed both of her small hands with his large one, and denied her access. He begin to take pity on her after listening to her moans and pleas and feeling her body attempting to fuck his faces, so he released her hands and began to stimulate her clit with his tongue while finger fucking her to oblivion.

By the time, he had crawled up her body to kiss her after she had become quiet, he was so hard that he couldn't stop himself from nailing her to her mattress with how achy his arousal has made him. Before entering her, he remembered to get a condom out of his nightstand and quickly suited up before thrusting in her gently. She was tight almost as tight as when he taken her the first time. He saw the temporary discomfort on her face and he slowly worked his way inside her until he felt her completely relax around his cock. He just lay there to calm himself down and began to look in her beautiful brown eyes, and when he saw she was ready, he began to gently move inside of her. Sam continued to rock gently into Mercedes sweet, tight heat while looking in her eyes.

Suddenly, Mercedes drew herself up to her elbows and began to whisper naughty words into his ear while gently biting on his earlobes. Sam couldn't deny her breathy requests of "Faster, Sam please harder I can't take much more baby." So, he leaned back and raised her leg over his shoulder and began to hammer into Mercedes without pausing. He continued his sensual assault on her until the headboard was banging the wall with such intensity that he was sure they were going to knock a whole in the wall. It was like he was possessed by a sex-craved or sex-starved entity, and he couldn't stop even though he could feel Mercedes having multiple orgasms while he continued to lay it on her. He didn't know how long they had been at it until he finally spilt his seed his condom, but he knew he was too worn out to move and collapsed on Mercedes while muttering, "that was the best sex of my life."

The two eventually fell asleep in each other's arms, and it was Mercedes growling tummy that woke her up. Her baby knew it was time to eat, and after such a vigorous work-out, she knew she needed some protein, or she was going to go all psycho-bitch on Sam if she didn't get something to eat now. Moving his body which seemed to be fully anchored to her, his now flaccid penis still inside her with his used condom was just plain impossible without waking him up.

"Sam, wake up you got to dispose of the condom, and I got to eat." She told him while shaking him gently.

Sam heard her but he didn't want to move. All he could smell were both of their essences mixed together and just the memory of their last sexual romp had him hardening which was not a good idea when his condom was full of his spunk. So, he got up to remove the condom watching Mercedes as she began to prepare herself to get out of bed.

Mercedes was just about to get up when her hands touched something silky and lacy. 'Oh, hell to no' She thought to herself when she thought she had encountered some other woman's panties in Sam's bed. But when she looked at them, she realized these were the panties she had left at his house the first time she visited him and couldn't find them the next day. 'That crazy fool had been sleeping with her underwear'; she didn't realize she had voiced the last thought until she heard him reply.

"I am only crazy about you Mercedes. I see you found your panties. Don't worry I haven't been wearing them." He joked trying to not seem as desperate as he had been the days and weeks following their breakup. "I just couldn't sleep at night unless I had a piece of you near me; any clothing that you left behind that still had your scent, I would snuggle up to. I missed you so much Mercedes."

"Sam, we have to talk after I finish lunch. I just can't think while I am hungry." Mercedes said thinking of a reprieve to stop him from wearing her down. She had to tell him about the pregnancy, and the more she delayed this conversation; the harder it was going to get. She could see him telling her whatever she needed to hear to get her all hot and horny, and the two of them would be back in bed with nothing resolved; the same old relationship with the added element of distrust.

Sam was amazed at how Mercedes was enjoying the meal that he had reheated in the microwave. He felt on top of the world. Surely she was going to give him another chance, he thought to himself. However, he knew he was wrong in having sex with her almost as soon as she came in the house. What did Quinn tell him? He needed to take the time to get her know her as a person, and she needed to get know him as well.

"Mercedes, I want us to try to have a real relationship. I want to take you out on dates, go to church with you, and take you to meet my parents. The sex is great. Who am I kidding? The sex is the best sex that I have ever experienced, but I don't want to have a relationship with you that's based on sex and sex alone. I should have been honest with you when you first came to me and told me what you wanted when I knew in my heart of hearts that I wanted the opposite. Sex without love is satisfying, but it leaves an empty feeling afterwards. I have never felt empty after loving you. I could never just fuck you and go. You mean too much to me." He finally broke their silence after taking his and her dishes to the sink and blowing out the candles that were on tables, and turning on the overheard lights.

"Sam, I have something to tell you, and I think you should sit down first." Mercedes said stalling because she just wasn't ready to say those three little words.

"What is it Mercedes? You are not sick or anything?" He asked thinking why she would have him sit down unless she was going to give him bad news.

"I am pregnant."

**A/N: Finally I end a chapter with a cliffhanger. It was difficult. Mercedes didn't want to cooperate at all. She just wanted to jump Sam's bones, and I let her do what she wanted to do changing the entire direction of the chapter. When I was initially typing this chapter for some crazy reason, I wanted to type Chord's name for Sam and Amber's name for Mercedes. Even though I don't ship real life couples, I think I have read too many Rileystreet fictions and my brain waves were going all over the place. If I did ship a real life couple from Glee my first choice would be McRiley, followed by a tie between ShumRiley and Rileystreet. However, most fan- fiction is about Rileystreet, and I think the writers are brainwashing me. I am going to reveal a secret in this author's note that is about to be as long as this chapter. When I type Samcedes' sex scenes, I do so with closed eyes. So, I always have to go back and edit my grammar, if you find the wrong names (Chord and Amber), sentences that are run-ons (I tried to go back and put punctuations), and other grammatical faults know that it is all the fault of your cray cray author who is allowing her characters to write the story while she types out hot mess chapters that veer from the story's original outline. As always thanks for all my new followers and favorites and faithful reviewers. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't claim Glee, its characters, or any song used in this fic. **

**A/N: Thanks to tdminor86 my new Beta who has helped me out with this chapter and made it available to you all in record time. Thanks a trillion for your patience me with! And always a thanks for the reviews, favorites, and followers of this story.**

**Chapter 18**

"What the hell, Mercedes!" Sam says knowing that he hadn't heard her clearly. Did she just say, 'I am pregnant' or was he hearing things? Surely, he heard three words. Maybe it was 'I love you.' And I am projecting my desire to have a family onto her. Sam thought to himself.

Mercedes was unsure what to say next. She waited for more of a response from Sam but he seemed to be in shock. She didn't imagine this reaction. "Sam, I am pregnant." She told him again to make sure he heard her and understood what she was saying.

"You look skinnier than you were the last time I saw you; the only thing bigger on you are your breasts. How can you be pregnant?" Sam still couldn't wrap his head around her announcement.

"A lot of women lose weight when pregnant, and I guess I am one of them. I suffered from morning sickness and depression from my dad's death, but as you can see now my appetite is fully restored. I am three months pregnant with your child and soon I will have a more noticeable baby bump, but because I never had a flat tummy before, it won't be as visible probably until next month."

"So, we're pregnant, and you have waited for three months to tell me. If I never came to the party, would you and Quinn have ever told me about your pregnancy?" Sam asked realizing that yes he was overjoyed about becoming a father but hurt because he didn't think she would have told him about his impending fatherhood, if he had never shown up at the party.

"Quinn and my therapist both told me I should tell you. I promised them both I would. So, I was going to call you this week believe it or not to tell you the news."

"Mercedes, why did you wait? I have not demanded much from you in the past, and I know that you have gone through a rough time, but Mercedes not telling me I was a father after I left you a dozen voicemails and texts a month later to determine whether or not you were pregnant is almost unforgiveable. I knew there was a chance that you might have become pregnant, and I spent that month secretly hoping and praying that you were, so we could have some type of reconciliation. But when I didn't hear from you, I was sure there was no baby."

"Sam, I wouldn't be more surprised right now if you told me you purposely tried to impregnate me. What the hell, Sam! You knew I was not ready to be a mom, but I was finally ready to attempt a relationship with you, but I needed time to trust you and to trust that our relationship could work. I don't know a lot of people who are happily married and raising a family. My family life was so horrible that I have go to therapy now Sam. Did you not hear me say therapist earlier? I was not emotionally ready to accept our relationship and after my father's deathbed confession and dealing with the grief of losing you as well; I could care less at the time about your texts and voicemails. I deleted the first month messages without listening to them and reading them." She confessed trying to calm down knowing stress wasn't good for the baby.

"When I finally realized there was a chance that I might be pregnant, I went to the doctor and had some tests done. I was sick and pregnant. There was a high chance that I would miscarry because of how much stress I was under and because I didn't have an appetite and couldn't keep my food down. I didn't tell you about the baby at first because I didn't know for sure that I would be able to carry the child to term." Mercedes admitted after realizing her previous confession had stunned him into silence, and he finally appeared to be ready to process what she was telling him mentally as well as emotionally.

"So, are you and the baby alright now?" Sam asked trying to tone down his anger and frustration and eventually realizing he needed to be concentrating on the most important thing right now which was her and the baby's health.

"Yes, we go in for our third doctor's visit this week, and I want you to come with us. My second visit was to see if the vitamins and supplements I was taking were helping to build up my iron and to make sure the pregnancy was progressing normally because of my lack of nutrition. However, I am eating fine now and almost all my stress has been alleviated, so I think if God's willing, there is no reason we shouldn't have a healthy baby." Mercedes informed him finally able to see that he was calm enough to discuss things.

"You were going to invite me to go the appointment with you this week?" Sam asked amazed now at the possibility of a little boy or girl who would soon be calling him daddy in the not so distant future.

"Yes, it was actually going to be my goal this week for therapy. I am sure Joe and Quinn will finally be relieved that I bit the bullet and finally told you. If I didn't tell you, Quinn was going to tell you anyways. She may be my soul sister, but she has come to respect you, and I am sure she would have gone against my wishes and let you know you were going to be a father. So, it was always a matter of when you were to be told not if."

"Well, I am glad I have been told. My next question to you is when is our wedding going to be?" Sam looked at her and recognized the shock that was on her own face.

"Sam, I know you are joking. We don't have to get married to raise our child together. We are going to be forever bonded because we share a child, but I don't think a marriage forced on by pregnancy is ever a good solution. We still have lots of issues, and I think we need to take things slowly."

"This whole relationship has been backwards. We had sex before dating. What are we going to do, have the baby first and then get married later? No, Mercedes, my family is traditional, and though we may conceive children out of wedlock, every child born into the Evans family is born to a married couple, and I hate to say this whether you love me or not you are going to marry me, and our child is going to have two parents and know that his or her father loves him or her as much as his or her mother does."

"Sam, I accept that is how you feel, but you can't make me marry you. I am sure both my therapist and our friends will tell you that we should not get married because I'm pregnant. Marriage is a sacred vow that a lot people make and end without impunity, but when I marry, I want to stay married and not marry just because I got knocked up."

"Mercedes, I plan on staying married to you forever. When I gave you that ring, it was a true proposal. I wanted to marry you before you were pregnant, and I intend to marry you before you give birth to our child."

"We will just have to be at an impasse. I am leaving now before we start arguing. I will text you the time of the doctor's appointment and give you the details. I just can't deal with you right now." Mercedes said as she gathered her purse and keys and headed towards the door.

That man is certifiable. Mercedes said to herself as she entered into the home she shared with Quinn and the boys. The Fabray, Jones, St. James' residence was about to expand and be the Evans, Fabray, Jones, and St. James' residence with only the twins sharing the same last name. They would appear to be a commune to the outside world, but there was no way on earth, that Mercedes was going to marry that foolish man. She had just experienced sex so mind-blowing that she couldn't remember how many orgasms she had, and he just had to ruin it all. Sure he was worming his way back into her affections, but he always had to be the alpha male who decided where their relationship was going. He didn't understand the art of compromise. She deduced as she went into the den eager to talk to Quinn alone.

"So are you and Noah fucking?" She asked her friend just to get a rise out of her and to get her mind off her own personal soap opera.

"Mercedes Jones, do I need to wash your mouth out with soap? Is this what one afternoon with a man after church does to you? I am so glad the boys are outside in the pool with Noah and can't hear you." Quinn pretended to be shock and questioned her sister.

"I was wondering whose pick-up truck was parked in our driveway blocking me from getting into my regular spot. So, he is here to play with the boys and not you."

"After church and eating out, the boys and I realized you were not coming home anytime soon, and they wanted to get into the pool, so I invited Noah over for some adult company." She didn't want to tell her friend about Operation Win Mercy's Heart, but the two were going to discuss the couple, and Quinn had decided she was going to tell Noah about Mercedes' pregnancy knowing that her best friend had either revealed the information to Sam that night, or she was going to reveal it to him this afternoon, and she wanted to know what Noah thought about it, but the boys had had grabbed Noah and convinced him to play water games with them, and she had no more contact with that fine sexy beast. She couldn't stay out there looking at him in swim trunks without getting all hot and flustered in front of her impressionable boys, so she decided to come in and enjoy a book while waiting on Mercedes to return home.

"Well, it looks like he only took you up on half of your offer and decided to come over but preferred adolescent company instead. Men are such simple minded creatures" Mercedes said in mock observation.

"I know right at least we got fantastic taste and know how to choose attractive eye candy with six to eight packs for stomachs and eyes that were made to seduce women. I am interested in him, and he is either attempting to woo me through my boys or is just a good man. I don't know where our relationship is headed, but I wouldn't mind taking him for a test drive. Seriously though, I am almost afraid to ask what did you and Sam talk about last night and why were you over his house for four hours today?"

"Last night, he told me his intentions, and I told him that I had to tell him something that we needed complete privacy to discuss. I went to his house with the intentions of discussing the baby and the baby only. However, he had set out a romantic brunch with candles, and then he begins to serenade me. When he started singing Boys II Men to me, Quinn I almost melted on the spot. Let's just say, we burned the sheets, the mattress, and the entire bed with the most decadent sex that I still get chills from the memory of it."

"Mercedes, I know that you did not go over there after church no less and have your brains fucked out by this crazy man. This is bullshit Mercedes." Quinn said thinking her friend just spent the afternoon fucking and not discussing her pregnancy and reconciling with Sam.

"Quinn don't get your panties in a wad. We did talk after the sex; he wanted an opportunity to court me, and he was all 'give me another chance'; when I just stopped him and told him, I am pregnant. At first, he was in shock, then he was angry, and then he was like we are getting married no ifs, ands, or buts about it. That man is crazy. Quinn, we finally agreed to disagree or I did, and I left him there in his house by himself looking as crazy as he was acting."

"Mercedes you have had two months to reconcile yourself with knowledge of your pregnancy and to think about what you want in regards to your future motherhood status. He is just finding out today, and I am sure his first instinct was to get the woman he loves tied to him in every way possible; and now with his first child mixed in the package, I am sure he is even more possessive of you both in his life. He is afraid to lose you. He was speaking out of fear and not love because he is unsure that you love him."

"Quinn, I don't want a counselor right now that's what I pay Joe Hart for. I want my sister who will agree with me and realize that this man has lost his ever loving mind."

"Yes, he's lost his mind, but I am explaining to you his side of story because he is unable to do so at this time. I doubt he even he realizes why he so gung ho to stress marriage to you. But I do believe the two you can compromise and work out some kind of arrangement that is satisfactory to you both. You both are extremely intelligent, loyal, and loving people who will make that little baby inside of you well cared for and loved. You just got to learn to communicate with each other and re-establish trust in your relationship. You don't trust him, and he really doesn't trust that you will stay in his life."

"That is too much wisdom for me to handle right now. But thanks for helping me to lower my blood pressure and to see things clearly. I have my appointment with Joe on Wednesday, my doctor's appointment that I invited my psycho baby's daddy to on Thursday, and hopefully by Thursday I will be ready to handle that man. He is just too controlling, do you think I should ask Joe to set up an appointment for the both of us?"

"Mercedes that is the smartest thing you have said since coming into the house. Yep, you two definitely need pre-marital counseling." Quinn said with a wide smile on her face before bursting out in laughter.

"Not funny Fabray. Not funny at all." Mercedes responded to her soul sister's response with an unexpected smirk of her own before heading to her bedroom to take a well deserved nap. She would still be sleeping in that man's bed if she hadn't gotten so hungry after sex. He really had worn her out both physically and emotionally.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't claim Glee, its characters, or any song used in this fic.**

**A/N: Thanks again for the new followers and favorites and reviews. Also thanks to Reesie, my Beta for helping me improve this chapter and for her encouragement. I'm almost sad to say that this story is about to come to an end, and my characters are in full revolt (Quinn wants her own story so please excuse her in this chapter); so there may be a slight delay in Chapter 20 which was supposed to be final chapter.**

**Chapter 19**

While Mercedes was napping, Quinn immediately called Sam to lay into him. "Are you stupid, Sam? Do you know how much I had to dig deep and try to make you seem less than a jerk to Mercedes? If it wasn't for Operation Win Mercy's Heart and the baby, I would just give up on your trifling ass. I told you that you needed to get to know Mercedes not know her Biblically. I can't believe that the first opportunity you get her alone you seduce her." Quinn ranted on her phone wondering if helping Sam was going to be more difficult than she initially thought.

"Quinn, she's pregnant. I am going to be a father. You are the first person I have told this to, and you already know." Sam said not listening to a word Quinn was saying.

"Sam, do I need to have Noah bring me to your house and knock some sense in you. I know you are excited about becoming a father, but you are about to lose the woman of your dreams, if you can't get your shit together. I see why she is so frustrated with you."

"Mercedes is going to marry me Quinn whether she realizes it now or not. I know that she loves me, I love her, and we both love our child. I don't see why we need Operation Win Mercy's Heart any more. Sure she was freaked out when I told her we were going to marry…" Before he could finish his thought, Quinn interrupted him.

"You told her she was going to marry you? I know you are kidding right. You seduce the woman you haven't seen in three months, she reveals she is pregnant, and then you tell her you are going to marry her. Are you insane? Do you know nothing about women at all? No woman in her right mind would agree to marry you without a romantic proposal. Do you not think that Mercedes is worth the preparation of roses, you telling her you love her, and you getting down on a bended knee and asking her if she would make you the happiest man in the world? You are an idiot Sam Evans!" Quinn yelled at him hoping to penetrate his fogged up brain.

"Quinn, I…" Sam began only to be interrupted again.

"And I defended you to Mercedes when I should have been the good best friend who agrees that you are a jerk. She really wanted to be mad at you, and I can see why. Sam, you need help honey. When Mercedes wakes up, Noah and I are coming to your house to save Operation Win Mercy's Heart before you sabotage it to pieces whether you like it or not." Quinn told him and hung up the phone not willing to deal with his foolishness. Must she do all the work in getting these two back together she asked herself as she enjoyed her drink and continued to watch the boys and Noah from the bay window seat in her den.

* * *

Several hours later after discussing his actions and how he had to improve, Sam said goodnight to Puck and Quinn and went to his bedroom a chastised man. Quinn and Puck agreed that Mercedes should have told him about the baby as soon as she found out, but they agreed that he was half at fault for her behavior and almost totally to blame for their current impasse. The only thing that the Terrible Two, a nickname he had given Puck and Quinn after they both cursed him out and threatened to whip his ass, disagreed on was Sam's seduction of Mercedes. Puck was like 'yep my man finally got him some', and Quinn was like 'I feel like kicking both your asses.'

The more he hung around the Terrible Two he realized that his ambivalence to them starting a relationship was wasted energy. Quinn Fabray could take care of herself. He had seen her at her weakest moment, but this woman was a firecracker who could more than handle Puckerman. Operation Win Mercy's Heart was still on, and he realized that courting Mercedes and compromising with her on the marriage discussion was the only way to insure that he would get the woman he loved permanently in his life and not temporarily in his arms and bed.

So, he decided to call her on the phone and ask out her for a date after preordering a dozen purplish blue tulips to be delivered to her the next day. After discovering her favorite restaurant from Quinn, he made reservations for dinner at eight and called it a night grateful that Mercedes and he had friends like Puck and Quinn who only wanted the best for them.

* * *

The next morning Mercedes woke up from a hot sexy dream about Sam, and she realized that jerk or not; he was still one sexy man, and she missed him. She missed working with him, sharing meals with him, and most of all the hot sex they had in which grief dulled the memory of how good it was between them. After completing her daily goal activities, she realized that both of them were in the wrong, but she knew that marriage was not a solution. If he couldn't see that, then it was going to be his stress not hers, she told herself as she got up and went into the kitchen hungry for breakfast.

"Good morning Mercedes, how are the two of you doing today?" Quinn asked her looking up from the morning paper she was reading while drinking her coffee.

"Good morning to you too, Quinn, and we are both fine just hungry as hell." Mercedes replied smelling the toast that Quinn had put in the toaster and the omelet her friend had already eaten.

"I put your toast and omelet in oven with the broiler on low to keep it warm for you; the boys will have cereal whenever they decide to get up. Letting them stay up later last night was a good idea, so we can enjoy this morning in peace and quiet." She joked.

"Yeah, who knew that you and Noah would be gone for so long yesterday that I had to order the boys and myself a pizza to eat and watch two movies with them before your returned home? Did you two go back to his place and ravage each other?" Mercedes asked teasing Quinn.

"No, we actually went over Sam's and threatened to beat some sense into him and then went to dinner followed by a little necking in his truck that resulted in him getting to first base." Quinn replied remembering her rule that only a great first date equals first base.

"You are such a tease Quinn Fabray, but you are right in taking this slow even if all you want is a sexual relationship with Noah. He obviously enjoys spending time with you and the boys, is best friends with my baby's daddy, and you two can still be friends if the relationship doesn't work out between the two of you."

"I was thinking the same thing that I liked him as a friend. I can honestly say Jesse was never my friend, and this is a new adult relationship for me, and I am going to enjoy it. So have you thought about your situation with your baby daddy?"

"Yes after having the best sex dream of my life, I realized that Sam and I have always had more than a sexual relationship. It was just that the sex was so hot, so good, and so unforgettable that it clouded my thinking. We worked together for awhile this summer, and we discovered similar tastes and likes and dislikes when we were together. I was actually ready to move in with him before the whole Columbus Condom-Gate Disaster. Now when I think of this little one inside of me as a result, I can no longer be mad at him about that. I still don't trust him completely, but my head is clearer now that I am not under so much stress, but I am in no way ready for marriage."

"After my experience with Jesse, I think that you are moving in the right direction. Love is the only reason for marriage, and you should never let anyone pressure you into doing something unless you are 100% sure."

Mercedes heard her phone go off, and she left Quinn to see who was calling her at 8:15 am on a Monday morning.

"Good morning Mercedes, I hope I am not waking you up. I just wanted to apologize for my behavior from yesterday." Sam began pausing for a breath.

"Good morning Sam, I was already up. I accept your apology. Quinn made me realized that you had only minutes to process the news of the pregnancy, and I have had months. So, we are okay." Mercedes admitted.

"Thanks, Mercedes I guess I should start calling you Mercy because that's what you have shown me throughout this relationship. It rhymes with mommy, and that's what I'll soon be calling you anyways. I was calling also to invite you out for supper tonight, if you don't already have plans." Sam said rambling because he was a nervous as a kid asking a girl out for the first time.

"I accept your invitation; what time do I need to be ready?"

"I have already made reservations with the hopes that you would say yes for eight. I have a case in Columbus, and I shouldn't be back in Lima until after six. Is this okay with you?"

"Yes, it's fine, Sam, and thanks for the invitation. I hope all goes well with your case today." Mercedes said as they said their goodbyes, and she heard the doorbell ring, and Quinn calling her name.

"Oh, Mercedes look aren't these tulips gorgeous, Sam has great taste." Quinn said as she gave the flowers and card to her friend.

"Yes, they are beautiful I have never seen tulips this color before." Mercedes said as she opened the card and read the note inside. 'No feel of the satiny texture of this flower can compare to the smoothness of your silky skin, No natural perfume smell of this flower can compare to the satisfying erotic and delicious aroma of your essence, No beauty of any flower known to man can compare to the scintillating beauty that you possess both internally and externally.' He had signed the card Love Sam. She showed Quinn the card and spent the rest of the day walking on cloud 9, even though she knew this was a ploy in his self-professed wearing her down strategy, she had to admit he was definitely on the right track. She texted him her thanks for the flowers on her phone and again told him that she was looking forward to their date tonight while listening to Quinn saying 'Bout time that crazy man did something right' as Quinn helped her picked out something to wear for her date.

Later that evening, Quinn sat Mercedes down and told her that she had come up with the dating rules for their household. Mercedes tried not to laugh as Quinn got all motherly with her.

"Okay Mercedes the rules for you, me, and the boys are simple to remember.

1: First date = No more than first base

2. Second date=No more than second base

3. Third date=No more than third base

4. If you are ready emotionally, physically, and mentally, then after three great dates, you can decide how far you want to go with your significant other." Quinn said giving Mercedes her own copy of the Fabray, Jones, and St. James Rules for Dating and Intimacy.

"Quinn, have you lost your mind? I am already pregnant and have already had sex numerous times with Sam. So, now I am supposed to withhold the goodies from him until after the fourth date? If Sam finds out about these rules, he will try to take me out on more than one date a day, just so he can circumvent these rules, and Noah would as well. Plus you have sons; do you honestly think these rules are going to work?" Mercedes asked her friend thinking that Quinn could not be serious.

"Mercedes, I saw how you reacted after receiving those tulips and reading that card. You were ready to call Sam and have him come over for a quickie before he headed off to work. You have no self-control at all whenever that man is near you. Yesterday is a fine example of this. You hated him and then you were screwing him within 24 hours of seeing him for the first time in three months. I also admit that all rules are made to be broken, but we must try to keep the rules. You can't let sex cloud the issues, or you and Sam will never work on any of your issues. You deserved to be courted, and Sam better court you. I know your pregnancy hormones are telling you to jump his bones, but let's try the rules at least. If they don't work for you and Sam, then there is no problem. However, I think if you two would have spent half as much time as you spent screwing talking to each other, then you two would still be together. Am I right or wrong?"

"You are right. I will try to go by your rules Mommy, and if Sam looks at me with hot lust burning in his eyes, sings to me in a sexy voice, and sends me flowers with words that cause me to wet my panties, I promise to try not to jump his bones and fuck him into oblivion." Mercedes told her friend half-jokingly.

"What am I going to do with your child? I just ask that you try. You got a baby to consider now, and if she were your grown daughter, what advice would you be giving to her?"

"Okay, Quinn I get the point no need to hammer it home. I am going to try to resist temptation with this late date it shouldn't be too hard. I am coming straight home from the restaurant and probably will be ready to go to sleep anyways. So, maybe the first date rule won't be so hard now that I know you and Noah were able to do it. But let's make a wager between the two of us, the first one to break the rules will have to do anything within reason the winner requests of them."

"Oh, you are so on. You and Sam know how hot you are together, and I can see you giving in before date three."

"Well, I think the anticipation of having sex with each other knowing that you hadn't had any in a long time is going make you drop them drawers before date two is even over." The two continued to trash talk until the boys, who were finished playing their video games, came in demanding supper.

By the time Sam arrived, Mercedes had already eaten a salad earlier with Quinn and the boys and was snacking on veggies but was still anticipating dinner. Sam told her she looked beautiful, and they left the house in a hurry to make it in time for their reservation. Mercedes was delighted that he had taken her to her favorite restaurant in Lima and enjoyed the meal and the conversation that followed which surprisingly did not focus on the baby and marriage.

Sam wanted her to come back and work for him, and Mercedes agreed, and after paying the check, Sam asked her if she was willing to go on another date with him that weekend which would include dinner and dancing. She agreed and was relieved when he pulled up to her home and escorted her to the door. He began to kiss her and all thoughts flew out her of head; his mouth which may seemed large to some possessed the most cushiony lips that were making her so hot that she was willing to pull up her dress and allow him to fuck her against the door. He obviously was thinking the same thing because she could fell his cock harden against her, and she was tempted to rub herself against him until she saw the outdoor light flicker meaning Quinn could see her and was warning her to get her behind inside pronto.

"Sam, I really enjoyed tonight. Do you remember what we did the first night you came to my house, and we had dinner after you went home?" Mercedes asked him flirtatiously.

"Oh yes," Sam replied remembering the boldness and lust that possessed him into calling her and convincing her to participate in phone sex with him because he was going out of his mind and couldn't stop sleep until he thought of a way to satisfy both of them. "So, if I called you in thirty minutes would that give you enough time to be ready?" He asked not risking a second kiss; he so did not want Quinn Fabray on his and Mercy's case tonight.

"Yes, if I am talking to Quinn that will give me an excuse to tell her goodnight." She told him as they exchanged goodbyes. As soon as she opened the door, Quinn was ready to quiz her about the date. After assuring her friend that she had an amazing time with Sam and confirming to Quinn that she'd kept the date at first base with her little light trick, Mercedes pleaded tiredness and headed off to bed with a self-satisfied smirk on her face anticipating Sam's call.

However, he called her in less than thirty minutes, and she was convinced that he must have broken the speed limit getting home and getting undressed before calling her just fifteen minutes later. His first question was "Are you undressed Mercy?"

"No, Sam I just got in my room and turned my music on so that we can have this conversation without being overheard by Quinn or the boys in case for some reason they pass my door tonight." She confessed.

"Well take off all your clothes and go lie down on your bed." Sam ordered her. Mercedes didn't put the phone on speakerphone like she did last time but grabbed her Bluetooth device and followed his instructions and told him when she was finished undressing.

"Okay next, I want you to suck on two of your fingers from both hands, and once they are nice and wet, I want you to trace both of your nipples alternating squeezing each nipple while you are doing this until both nipples are hard." Sam said picturing in his mind those dark chocolate nipples so sensitive to the touch which caused him to touch his own nipples which were not as sensitive as hers, but he could imagine it was Mercy doing the squeezing of and nibbling of his own nipples, and he found it highly arousing.

"Are you nipples hard and damp, Mercy?"

"Yes, Sam they are hard and damp" Mercedes moaned in reply.

"Okay, it sounds to me as if you are ready to cum. Are you ready to cum Mercy, darling?" Sam asked her while whispering naughty things in her ears of what he would like to be doing to her in his bed all resulting in him on his back while she fucked both their brains out.

"Are you touching my pussy Mercy are your hands already down there where it is hot and wet and juicy?" Sam asked while stroking his erection.

"Yes, Sam I couldn't help myself." Mercedes admitted using her fingers to stimulate her clit.

"Well, imagine that it's my mouth down there licking you and eating you while you fuck my face as you rub yourself slowly. You know how I like to take my time down there." Sam said as he imagined her lips those plump pillows encircling him as she begin to first lick his cock before sucking on it. He could tell by her breathing and his pre-cum that they were both nearing an orgasm as he began to stroke himself faster and faster imagining that Mercy's soft hand were on him instead of his own.

"Now take three of your damp fingers and begin to finger fuck yourself as fast as you desire. Imagine it's my cock in you that you are riding hard. You control the pace" Sam encouraged her as both of them neared their orgasms. When he heard her scream of release, he was finally able to let himself go. They talked a little bit while cleaning up, and he promised her that he would call her tomorrow, and they said their goodnights both going immediately to sleep with smiles on their faces.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, its characters, Facebook, or any song used in this fiction.**

**Chapter 20**

"Do you feel you were successful in completing your short-term goal for the week?" Joe Hart asked Mercedes noticing that his client seemed to be more relaxed and happy than she was this time a week ago.

"Well, I love music and when I added music to my goal, I think I had a breakthrough. I do believe I am worthy of love, and I have always been worthy of love, but the most important thing I realized that I don't need to be perfect to love and accept myself. I am going to make mistakes, my child is going is to make mistakes, people are going to let me down, and I am going to let others down. Nobody is perfect, and what makes love so grand is that we can love each other despite the mistakes we'll make along the way. I still will keep up with my journaling and self-affirmations. For the first time in a long time, I can say I am happy." Mercedes confessed thinking back over the past week and Sam's reemergence in her life. She talked to him yesterday about resuming work on Monday, and she knew that added to her element of happiness being able to do something that she loved, and she was worried about employment having resigned from her position as a middle school Spanish teacher earlier that summer.

"Mercedes that's sounds like you are making good progress. Now this week we are going to discuss the next short term that you are going to tackle. Have you thought about what that goal might be?"

"Well, last week it was going to be for me to call Sam, my baby's father, and tell him the news and invite him to my 12 week prenatal appointment. I was going to work on a longer goal of deciding how we would co-parent and deal with the issues of my unexpected pregnancy. However, Sam knows about the baby, and although our first conversation regarding our future was not the best, I think we are getting on the right track."

"What did you two disagree on?"

"Sam wanted to marry me and was forcefully insisting that we get married, and I am not crazy enough to get married just because we created a child together."

"So, you two worked it out between yourself and have come to a satisfactory arrangement regarding your roles as future parents."

"No, Sam initially wanted to reconcile with me without knowing that I was pregnant and then when I told him about the pregnancy he gave me the marriage ultimatum, and then I stormed off. Quinn talked to us both and allowed us to see each other's point of view, and we are working on our relationship first. He knows that I am not marrying him, but in regards to whether or not he accepts my decision, I am not entirely convinced. He wanted to marry me before he found out I was pregnant before we broke up."

"Have you two dealt with the issues concerning your break-up?"

"Our problems stemmed from the fact that I wasn't ready to be in a relationship with him, and he agreed to have a strictly sexual relationship with me or not have me at all. However, I can see now that he always wanted something more, but I was not in the place to love him or accept his love because of my own issues. We decided to start over again, and Sam is going to court me and try to wear me down until I fall in love with him. I agreed to see if there is a possible future for us, but we have trust issues which caused our break-up, and I am not ready to trust him with my heart just yet."

"So, what do you think is the best short term goal for you to work on before our next session based on where you are now in your quest to be the best mom possible for your child?"

"Honestly, I guess that I work out things with Sam. I once worked for him before I called things off with him, and now I am going to be working with him again. It would be easy to fall back into our routine of work and sex, and I guess I need to be able to utilize self-control and not be so easily seduced by him." Mercedes could feel a wave of heat flood her face and knew that if she were any lighter that Dr. Joe Hart would be able to see her blush. "Do you think it's possible that you would be able to see the both of us for my next session? I don't see myself having an immediate short term goal; this goal seems to be another long term one, but I think it's going to take the both us working on our issues together to help us have a healthy relationship and be the best parents can we be."

"I was going to suggest this. Let's give ourselves two weeks from today and an open block of a two hour time. Sam will have to build a rapport with me, and I think you two will need to do some trust building exercises based on what you have told me. If you two decide to have a relationship, I also offer group counseling for couples if you think that will also be a help."

* * *

The two weeks following Mercedes' appointment with Dr. Hart flew by quickly much to Mercedes' amazement. Mercedes reflected over the past couple of weeks with a huge smile on her face. When she had talked to Sam about her appointment with Dr. Hart, she was surprised at his eagerness to attend a session with her. He seemed to be fully committed into doing everything to help make their relationship work. She talked to him for several hours about his current cases, and they decided that it would be best for her to start work on Monday because of her doctor's appointment the next day. 'Who wanted to start work on a Friday anyways?' He had asked teasing her into agreeing with him.

Then, the next day he had left work and picked her up to take her to the doctor even though she was perfectly capable of driving and meeting him there. The doctor's visit went well because everything was going fine with the baby, and Sam was surprised to know that a 12 week ultrasound had been scheduled, and after they had all looked at the baby's head and trunk with little arms and legs, their doctor confirmed the due date. When she asked them if they wanted pictures, Sam had eagerly agreed and requested two copies of the 3-D picture of their baby for him and Mercedes. He couldn't wait to show them to Noah, Quinn, and the boys, and send an email of the picture to all of his family. Mercedes had to convince him to not post it on his Facebook page, but she was sure that she was going to have to add him as a friend to monitor his activity. After leaving the doctor's office instead of taking Mercedes home, Sam took her out to lunch convinced that the baby and she needed to eat. His excitement about the pregnancy and baby was contagious, and Mercedes left the restaurant feeling like they were a family, and she was convinced that Sam would try to be the best father ever.

Working with Sam was a challenge because although Friday night was their official date nights, the two were able to circumvent Quinn's three dates rule by having lunch dates all that week. They both agreed to no sex during work hours because Mercedes was convinced that they would never get any work done. However after the work day was complete, Sam and her would tear into each other and would sometimes make love several times before Mercedes would leave him and go home to Quinn and the boys and eat supper with them. Because Mercedes and Quinn both followed the Fabray, Jones, and St. James Rules for Dating and Intimacy guide, neither girl were able to win the bet. Quinn quipped that she knew she was true winner because those lunch dates shouldn't have counted, but Mercedes said that next time Quinn should make the rules and the wager more specific. However after evening of hot sex with Sam, Mercedes could admit to her reluctance to leave him, and the woebegone look on Sam's face almost made her stay the night with him, but she just wasn't ready to take the next step in their relationship.

* * *

"How are you feeling about our appointment with Dr. Hart today?" Mercedes asked Sam as they left work and headed to Joe Hart's office.

"Well, I am little nervous. I have never been to a counseling session, but I am all for doing everything I can to help us be the best parents we can be to our little Peanut." Because they didn't know the baby's sex, Sam had decided to call their baby, Peanut. He rationalized that the baby's head looked like a peanut and was happy to see that Mercedes finally had a small peanut sized baby bump that he could rub against, talk and sing to.

Dr. Hart began the session by telling Sam and Mercedes how couple's counseling was different than individual counseling. His main rule was that there was to be no over talking and interrupting that they would each get an opportunity to respond to what the other had shared. "So are you to ready discuss why you both are here?" Joe asked after asking Sam some preliminary questions to establish a rapport between the two of them.

"Yes." They both agreed simultaneously and laughed at each other.

"Sam, Mercedes has mentioned that you love her, and that you are ready to marry her and build a home for the both of you and your baby. However, she is not ready for this commitment. Why do you believe she is not ready to commit to you?"

"I don't believe that Mercedes really knows how much I love her, and I admit to being hasty and doing and saying things without fully thinking things through, and I have given her reasons to not trust me. But I think Mercedes is unable to trust that I love her which prohibits her from loving me in return." Sam said to both Dr. Hart and Mercedes.

"Mercedes, do you agree with Sam?"

"Somewhat, it was hard for me to believe that Sam could love me. This is the first romantic relationship that I have ever been in. I just could not believe that Sam Evans was in love with me. I was sure either he was infatuated or in lust because he did not know me well enough to truly love me." Mercedes admitted.

"Sam, do you think that Mercedes' reflections of your feelings are accurate?"

"No, what Mercedes doesn't understand is that I know how great a person she truly is. After meeting her as a teenager on the most tragic day of her life, I was impressed how she was able to shoulder the responsibility of dealing with her father and handling the news of her mother's death. She was so strong, courageous, and comforting to her father that the memory of her never left my mind. When I returned to Lima, I asked about her, and everybody in the community loved her and gushed at compliments on how she took care of her father, was an excellent teacher, and excellent friend, and an asset to the community. I was looking forward to meeting her again, and when I saw her at the middle school career fair, I didn't know it was her. All I knew that I was drawn and I admit sexually attracted to her. When I found out who she was, I was instantly smitten because I had found a woman who was beautiful on both the inside and outside. After career day, I was convinced that she was the woman for me."

Mercedes was overwhelmed at listening to Sam's confession. She hadn't known that he took the time to find out about her before even meeting her. Sure she was aware of his attraction to her because she had always been attracted to him and the pull of his entrancing green eyes since the first moment she saw his face. She had to sit on her hands to not interrupt Sam and Dr. Hart as he continued to express his feelings to her.

"Mercedes, what do you think of Sam's feelings towards you after listening to this confession?"

"I am overwhelmed. I did not know that Sam had taken the time to find out things about me. I knew he was attracted to me physically but never in my wildest dreams did I realize he actually knew things about me and that influenced him in his pursuit of me."

"Mercy, I have had past relationships, and I know the difference between infatuation, lust, and love. I made a mistake before in a previous relationship in which I thought lust was love, and I promised that the next lady who I gave my heart to, I would get to know her and love her because she would be a good person as well as someone that I could see myself spending the rest of my life with. You are smart, sexy, and the most self-less person that I have ever met. Seeing you with your father, your relationship with Quinn, and how brilliant you are when we work together, I couldn't help but to fall in love with you." Sam looked at Mercedes in her eyes and willed her to believe in him and give their relationship a chance to grow.

After hearing Sam's avowal of love, a light finally was able to penetrate Mercedes head and make her realize what her heart had been trying to tell her all along. Sam Evans loved her and even though he had made mistakes, he was worthy of her love. "I know that you love me Sam I realized that all along. I was just frightened of admitting it to myself because then I would have to admit that I love you, too." Mercedes said as tears begin to stream down her face.

Dr. Hart passed the tissue box to her, and wondered when did he lose control of this counseling session? It was obvious that these two had communication problems, and he could help devise a plan to allow them to communicate, and when they met again next week he would get them to participate in trust building exercises. "Okay, it seems to me that what you two have been experiencing is an inability to communicate brought on by trust issues that you both have. Sam when you alluded to your past relationship, I could tell you have issues with trusting Mercedes to share the deepest corners of your heart, and all of this contributed to your early relationship problems. Mercedes has issues with her parents' treatment of her in the past, and unfortunately whatever happened to break the two you of you up has contributed to her trust issues as well. Before leaving here today, I am going to challenge you to both to set aside sometime each day to talk about your feelings with one another regardless of how the other person will react. I will see you, Mercedes in one week and the both of you the following week." Dr. Hart said looking at the couple and trying not to smile. Anybody could see that the two of them loved each other, and he was hopeful that they would be able to work things out.

* * *

"Sam, even before going to see Dr. Hart today, I have been ready to take our relationship to next level. I was just scared like you said. I couldn't trust yours or my emotions. I have been hurt by my parents, but I do know that I am worthy of love, and I am not whole and able to love you in return." Mercedes told Sam as they headed back to work following that gut wrenching and soul revealing counseling session.

"So, I can tell everybody you're not just my baby momma, but you are my woman?" Sam asked her teasing her because he just couldn't handle the tears that were welling in her eyes and threatening to spill down her lovely cheeks.

"And this is why I wonder if I am crazy to love you because as I have said in the past you are crazy Sam Evans."

"Crazy for you Mercedes Jones," he said as he pulled up his driveway and helped her get out of the car kissing her like there was no tomorrow.

"Sam, we need to stop. We need to finish work early because we need to tell Quinn that I am moving out and moving in with you ASAP." She told him as soon as she could breathe after relishing in their spine-tingling kiss.

"You are going to move in with me. I must be dreaming. This is a dream. I am going to wake up soon I know. Pinch me, Mercy to wake me up." He told her half-jokingly.

"Sam if you don't stop with your silliness, Peanut and I may decide you are too crazy to live with and rescind our decision to move in."

"Mercy you and Peanut are not going anywhere. I love you both so much, and you have made me so happy, but I know we got work to do, and I can't wait to get you settled into o_ur home_." He said stressing our home finally things were back on track with Mercedes, and he was going to do everything that Dr. Hart recommended to keep it that way.

The two worked hard the rest of the day, and when it was time to leave both were ambivalent on how Quinn would react to their news. So, Mercedes took the coward's way and told him to talk to Quinn while she packed her bags to get some but not all of her things. They would need Puck's truck to complete the move that weekend. His best friend was ecstatic when Sam shared the news with him when they were on their way to pick up Mercy's stuff.

"Sam what are you doing bringing Mercedes' home? It's not your usual Friday date night. So what gives?" Quinn asked him as he entered the house and sought out her company.

"Well, Quinn after our counseling session, which went amazingly well, Mercedes told me that she loved me and wants to take our relationship to the next level. She told me that she was moving in with me, and wise man that I was I took her up on offer, and she's upstairs packing …" Before Sam could finish his statement, Quinn had sped past him and was running upstairs to confront Mercedes.

"I should be mad at you, but I can't. Part of me is just not ready for you to go." Quinn confided to Mercedes as she laid her down on her sister's shoulder giving her a backwards hug and then immediately began to help her friend out by packing her toiletries while Mercedes concentrated on clothes and shoes.

"Part of me is not ready to go either. Words can't express my gratitude for all the love you have shown me and leaving you and the boys is one of the hardest things that I have ever had to do. Being with you three has shown me how a loving family interacts, your acceptance of me into your house as a family member and not a guest has helped make me become a better person. Thanks for all you have done, Quinn, including helping Sam out in his pursuit of my heart."

"You are welcome, and anytime that crazy man gives you any problems know that your room is always here waiting on your return. By the way, when did Sam tell you about Operation Win Mercy's Heart?"

"Operation Win Mercy's Heart, what the hell is that?"

"Sam's, Noah's, and my plan to get you two back together again which I assumed Sam had told you about when you thanked me for helping Sam win your heart."

"Sam hasn't told me anything about your crazy plan. I figured out you were helping him when he knew my favorite restaurant, favorite perfume, and you were always advising me to see his point of view. I should have known you would have come up with a crazy name and plan to help Sam win my affections."

"Well, your love for each other was written all over your faces, and I couldn't help myself from helping true love run its course. I hope that the two of you will be happy, but I am going to miss you being in our home. I was just thinking about us having to look for a bigger place to accommodate us and the baby, but I knew you wouldn't be here for long. You two were meant to be together."

"Don't make me cry again, Quinn. These doggone pregnancy hormones are turning me into a weepy willow. Just tell Sam to bring his behind up here and get my bags, and I will meet you later on this week to tell you how everything is going. I got to go give my favorite fellows in the world the news and goodbye hugs and kisses." Mercedes told her friend as she sought out the boys before leaving with Sam who appeared to be the happiest man on earth.

* * *

Two weeks later after their second counseling session, Sam was so nervous he didn't know if he was able to make it through the evening without having a heart attack. Each day with Mercy had been a dream come true, and even though they would fuss and fight over his overprotective behavior and his controlling nature they were learning the arts of communication and compromise thanks to Dr. Joe Hart. It was at their family Labor Day weekend cookout that Quinn and her boys generously hosted and included his family comprised of his mom, dad, sister, and brother, as well as Noah's mom and sister that Quinn took on the role of Mercy's mom and asked him when he was going to make an honest woman out of her sister.

After hearing this from Quinn, and putting up with his own parent's disapproval of him; even though he could tell how much his family accepted and loved Mercedes, he knew they didn't approve of them living together and not getting married. His parents blamed him and not Mercedes because Sam had told them about their relationship as soon as he had found out about the baby. This child would be his parents' first grandchild and his siblings' first niece or nephew, and they were all excited about Mercy and her baby bump and treated her like she was made of spun gold. His mom and dad understood the situation, but they insisted that it was time for Sam to man up and asked the woman who loved their son to marry him. When Quinn put her two cents in, Sam was confident that Mercedes and he were now ready for the ultimate step.

So that is why the next day he had called Quinn and arranged for her to take Mercedes and herself to a spa and have the total celebrity package done on the both of them. Quinn was also to take Mercedes shopping, so her friend could buy a beautiful maternity dress that would complement her increasing baby bump, and she would encourage Mercedes to wear the dress on her date with Sam tonight. He also made Quinn promise to pretend that she was paying for everything and treating her sister to their girls' day out because she missed spending quality time with her, so Mercedes would not guess that he was going to propose to her that night.

While the ladies were gone, Noah babysat the boys, and Sam began to put together a romantic evening that would help him convince Mercedes to accept his proposal. He had sparkling cider on ice on the table covered with a red table cloth with a centerpiece of white roses. He had used fine china, stemware, and wine glasses and two candles to complete his decoration of the dining room table. He also had ordered her favorite pregnancy craving meal from her favorite restaurant and had it warming in the oven waiting to serve for them both to eat upon her arrival. He had his iPod dock ready to serenade her in song after dinner and the ring in his pocket, and he was still sure that he was missing something when Mercedes came in looking so beautiful that she literally took his breath away. He asked her about her day as he began to serve dinner, and she complimented him on romantic date gushing about her spa day and how she could pay the masseuse a fortune everyday for making her feel so relaxed. After their meal and dinner conversation, Sam made his way to his iPod and began to serenade Mercedes with Ewan MacColl's "**The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face**"

___The first time ever I saw your face  
I thought the sun rose in your eyes  
And the moon and the stars were gifts you gave  
To the dark and the endless skies  
My love_

_The first time ever I kissed your mouth  
I felt the earth move in my hands  
Like the trembling heart of a captive bird  
That was then at my command  
My love_

_The first time ever I lay with you_  
_I felt your heart so close to mine_  
_And I knew our joy would fill the earth_  
_And last till the end of time_  
_My love_

_The first time ever I lay with you  
I felt your heart so close to mine  
And I knew our joy would fill the earth  
And last till the end of time  
My love  
The first time ever I saw your face  
Your face  
Your face  
Your face_

Tears were pouring down both their eyes while memories of their first times infused both their minds, and when Sam got down on bended knee and said, "Mercedes the first time I saw your face I was completely unaware of how beautiful you were but by the time I left you, I knew that you had made an impression on me that would last for the rest of my life. The next first time I saw your face, I knew that you were to be my wife and in my life for an eternity. I know that I have made mistakes and will probably make more, but if you will do the honor of becoming my wife, I promise to continually try to become the man who is worthy of your heart and love you and our child and our future children with all of my heart. Mercedes Marie Jones will you marry me?"

"Sam, you know that when you sing to me that I do all kinds of crazy things, but I can say now right now that accepting your proposal is not one of them, and that means yes, I will marry you, and I thank you for this romantic proposal." After pausing and kissing him after he placed the ring on her finger, she said, "I am assuming that Quinn was in on this, and I am going to kill her for not preparing me."

"You have made me the happiest man in the world, and I planned everything myself even paid for your spa day and that gorgeous dress you have on. I told Quinn to keep it a secret because I didn't want to ruin my surprise. I am glad you picked that green dress baby not only does it make you look hot, it also matches your engagement ring." He told her as he bent down to kiss her again on the lips worshipping her mouth with his lips and his tongue.

"I got it because it matches your eyes. Those green eyes are the first thing I remembered when I first saw your face. Now take me upstairs you know how your voice when you sing makes my panties wet and when you are romantic I get too turned on for words." Mercedes told Sam in a seductive lower register of her voice when she finally was able to catch her breathe following his sinfully delicious kisses.

Sam followed his fiancée's advice and the two of them went upstairs to practice their honeymoon over and over again. Later that night while spooning his future wife and after they had discussed their future, Sam went to sleep realizing he was truly blessed to have finally won Mercy's heart.

**A/N: Quinn did not succeed in her attempts of making this story longer by becoming an additional main character instead of a supporting one, but I promised her that I will write an epilogue in which she will be featured in as a compromise. I really hope that you all have enjoyed the story because this is the final chapter minus the epilogue. Thanks again to my excellent Beta, Reesie, and to all my loyal reviewers, followers of this story, and people who have favorited me. Publishing my first fanfiction has been an awesome experience because of readers like you.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, its characters, or the songs and products used in this fiction.**

**Chapter 21**

"Sam, are you out of mind?" Mercedes asked her fiancé after realizing either she didn't hear him clearly, or he had finally taken the last train ride to Crazy Town.

"No, I am serious. I think we should just elope. We can get a last minute travel deal from one of those websites and have our honeymoon, and come back to Lima on Monday. Just think Mercedes the King could marry us."

"Do you think that I have lost my mind, and I am willing to let an Elvis impersonator marry me?" Mercedes didn't even understand why she was having this conversation with this man. Love must truly make you do crazy things was the only rational thought that was penetrating in her head.

"If I agree to the traditional chapel of love ceremony with the minister, witness, you in a beautiful dress, and me in a suit, would you then consider it?" Sam asked looking at her with seduction in his eyes.

"I don't know Sam; I think going to the courthouse with Puck and Quinn and then having a reception for your family and our friends is the best solution." When Sam had asked her about their wedding earlier, she told him that is what she wanted since she didn't have much of a family without a father to give her away or a mother to dote on her. Sam immediately began to think of cruise ship weddings, Bahamas beach weddings, and then the Vegas elopement to try to change her mind.

"Well, Mercy I really want to give you the wedding that you deserve; although there is nothing wrong with a courthouse ceremony, I want to be able to show Peanut and our future children pictures of you as a beautiful bride either in an extremely wacky Vegas theme wedding, a traditional chapel of love wedding because we just couldn't wait to get hitch, or a romantic ceremony that takes place anywhere surrounded by our friends and family."

"If I decide to elope with you and go to Vegas this weekend, what do I get from you? I need an incentive to make giving up my idea of the courthouse wedding and reception worth my while."

"In the art of compromise, we can still have the beautiful reception with all our loved ones after our wedding, and I will be your love slave for tonight and allow you total control of what happens in this bedroom every night until we get to Vegas. Your every wish will be my command."

"Okay, during our lunch break tomorrow we will look up the best Las Vegas wedding/honeymoon packages, and in less than 72 hours I will be Mrs. Samuel Evans, but now that I am still Ms. Mercedes Jones, you will refer to me as Mistress Jones for the remainder of the night, love slave." Mercedes said instantly getting into character.

"Yes, Mistress Jones," Sam agreed readily waiting for his love's first command.

"I think I am in the mood for my bachelorette party. I don't have time to hire a stripper, so I guess you will have to do." Mercedes told him and requested that while she was preparing for their night of sexual fantasies by taking a shower, he needed to find his old police officer uniform, suitable stripping music, and be ready to give the performance of his life.

Sam went to his closet and began to search for his uniform and his set of handcuffs, and soon as he found the items located in a box on top of a shelf, he got dressed as his Mercy ordered. While she was finishing her shower, he went through his iPod looking for music that was suitable for stripping. He was about to give up, until he remembered the LMFAO song, "Sexy And I Know It" and when Mercedes came out of her shower dressed in her sexy black satin nightgown, Sam put on his shades, and the beginning of the song begin to play as he led her to a chair he had placed in the center of the bedroom during the opening verse of the song.

Next Sam began to unbutton his shirt while singing along with the hook as follows:  
_Girl look at that body (3X)  
_  
He had completely unbuttoned his shirt, and then he began to rub his hands up and down his abs while singing:  
_I Work Out._

Sam then removes his shirt, does a body roll, and flexes his arms muscle again while singing:

_Girl look at that body (3X)  
I work out._

During the next verse of the song, Sam slowly unzips his pants and continues to dance and sings:_  
I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it._

Sam removes his pants completely at this point of the song and continues to dance and sing.

_I'm sexy and I know it,  
_  
During the next verse of the song, Sam continues to do back to back body rolls. He then begins to remove his underwear with his ass now facing Mercedes with his fingers pointing towards his cheeks and sings:  
_Girl look at that body (3X)_

He turns around and does two arm curls kissing his guns and sings:  
_I work out_

For the remainder of the song, Sam carefully climbs into Mercedes lap and proceeds to give her a lap dance that would be considered sexy until every time he wiggles it causes her to laugh hysterically which makes her begs him to end the lap dance, and he ends the song performing pelvic thrusts that gets her right back in a sexy mood which is hard to do with such a ridiculous song, but Mercedes admits that with her helluva fine man, all he had to do was get naked and do one body roll and that would have been more than enough to get her panties wet.

When the music ended Mercedes noticed that Sam had brought his handcuffs along with his old uniform, so she decided to remove her nightgown, put on his shirt that he had discarded, pick up the handcuffs with the key still inside of it, and order Sam to stop what he was doing. She then said, "Sam Evans, you are hereby under arrest for exhibiting bad taste in music and being guilty of inciting sex riots. Place your hands behind your back." He did as she ordered and she placed the handcuffs and led him to his jail cell which was their bed.

"Now, prisoner you have been placed on work detail. Your job is to make sure that I am completely satisfied, if you don't then I will make sure that you are never eligible for parole."

"For your first duty, I want you to make love to my feet. That's right without your hands. Use those generous lips and your sexy mouth to suck my toes." She had taken a shower and used an edible body crème just to prepare herself for this treat. Sam had never sucked her toes before, and she was looking forward to the experience.

Sam was surprised that Mercy's feet smelled of chocolate. Her whole body when he came to think of it smelled of chocolate, and once he started to lick her toes, he realized that she tasted of chocolate, and he couldn't help himself from devouring her toes sucking each digit as if they were her chocolate nipples. The sounds that Mercy were making egged him on to a full erection that got harder and harder as he witnessed Mercy bringing herself to completion as she stroked her pussy harder and harder until she came with a loud shriek that he was afraid was going to burst the windows out their bedroom.

By the time she came down from the intense climax, Mercedes realized that Sam had stopped worshipping her feet and was looking at her and her drenched hands with a feral like hunger. "Come here and lick my fingers clean prisoner." Mercedes told him in a low sultry voice.

Sam didn't have to be told twice and eagerly licked her fingers that now tasted of her and chocolate when he finished her fingers, she motioned for him to begin to clean her thighs and eventually her pussy. Sam was like a starving man who was given his last meal and he began in her outer regions licking up all her cum until he got to heart of her center and then cleaning her up was the last thing on his mind. Sam unable to use his hands had to rely on lips and tongues alone to cause Mercedes to have not one but two orgasms from sucking on her clit alone.

Mercedes realized that Sam was taking control over their lovemaking, but she let him figuring she would punish him in the end. By the time her brain could function, she ordered him to lie down on the bed, and she took the keys and unlocked the handcuffs only to have him place his arms above his head, so she could put the handcuffs back on him so he could lie down on his back in comfort. She then placed her body on top of his noticing that his cock was so hard that it was leaking pre-ejaculate. Mercedes leaned over to him and ordered him to suck her nipples which he did while she ground her lower body into his.

Sam began to beg her, "Please Mercy take me inside you; please ride me sweetheart." He continued to chant over again while she shook her head in denial.

"I didn't give you permission to give me two orgasms and make me wet again Sam if you remember. I told you to clean me up not eat me out. So, you must be punished for being a bad prisoner, Sam. Unless you can think of something that might convince me to let you get off for good behavior." she told him as she stopped grinding into him.

"How about I promise to go to that spa and learn how to perform feet massages and agree to give you feet massages and suck your toes for the remainder of the pregnancy." Sam said trying to think of what he could offer this woman to get him the release his body was about to pass out from if he didn't bust a nut soon. He was willing to give her the world.

"Oh, Sammy that sounds as if you want a complete pardon. Okay, I will accept your deal and agree to pardon you completely for this offense." Mercedes told him as she mounted his hard erection, as slow as she possibly could, feeling as if she was sinking down on his cock millimeter by millimeter, and she could tell by the strain on his face that it was absolutely killing him especially when she began to tighten her vaginal muscles before he was half way inside her then she moved back up slowly releasing him from her body, she did this a couple of more times before she gave into her lust because she couldn't take it any more and begin to ride his body like she was on a thoroughbred in pursuit of a Triple Crown victory at the Kentucky Derby. She began to rotate her hips in circles, and then alternating speeding up and slowing down until she heard him screaming out her name, and she finally took pity on him and rode them both out to their completion.

After having one of the most amazing climaxes of his life, Sam looked up at his fiancée and realized that she was about to go to sleep with unlocking the cuffs, so he kissed her and whispered in her ear that she had to get up and get the keys to set him free. She got up with a yawn unlocked him and they went into the shower, and she commanded her love slave to bathe her, and Mercedes spent the rest of the night having Sam fulfill all of her sexual fantasies.

* * *

The next day during their lunch break, the happy couple researched Las Vegas wedding/honeymoon weekend packages. After deciding on one and comparing prices, they found one in which they could both agree on that didn't include Elvis officiating their ceremony. They were able to decide on music, flowers, a candlelight ceremony, wedding cake, and a hour long photo tour of the city complete with Sam's desire of an Elvis performance and posing; it was so quick and convenient. Sam let her have her way basically insisting as long as they had an Elvis performance and picture, she could have anything she wanted. In true elopement style, the two refused to tell their loved ones of their plans because they knew their family and friends would either try to talk them out of it or try to join them.

As they boarded the plane for Vegas that Friday after work, most people thought they were a couple on their honeymoon because they couldn't keep their eyes or their hands off of each other. Mercedes' pregnancy hormones had her in a constant state of arousal, and Sam fucking her with his eyes was not helping the situation at all. From the ride to the airport to the first hour of the flight Sam's intense gaze on her was hot as hell but also embarrassing her in regards to her fellow passengers and the airline crew. He even tried to convince her to become a part of the mile high club, and she told him the only way her pregnant ass was going into the little box of a bathroom was to use it and not have sex in a cramped of space just to be interrupted by airline attendant or another passenger. Disappointed but not out for the count Sam charmed the airline attendant into giving him a larger blanket for his expectant wife who found the flight to be a little chilly, and he proceeded to finger her over and over again while she had to bite her hand to keep from screaming out loud until she finally moved her hands inside of her panties to make them wet and then placed them inside of his pants to give him a hand job which seemed to temporarily keep his mind off of giving her multiple orgasms while on a plane surrounded by strangers. Later on, Sam watched as his bride to be quickly fell asleep after they each made separate trips to the restroom and had eaten their meal and were looking at a movie. Sam continued to watch the movie while he rubbed her belly and impatiently counted the minutes to when this smart, sexy, and beautiful woman would be his wife.

By the time they departed their plane and got to the hotel, both were impressed by the city of lights. Everywhere they looked was a new and impressive sight to behold. Coming to Vegas at night was a wonderful idea, and the two were in full tourist mode as they snapped pictures and enjoyed both their final nights as singles with each other in the city of sin. Due to Mercedes being pregnant, the casinos were not a good place for her because they were filled with smoke. However, this just made the excuse to wear out the mattress in the hotel more credible. Because their bargain ended as soon as they landed in Vegas, Mercy was no longer in full control of their sex life, so he began to convince her to fulfill a couple of his fantasy which led to them christening every door, flat surface, and room in their suite with their love making in various positions before he had worn his woman out, and they decided to call room service at two o' clock in the morning for dinner because they had both worked up such an appetite.

The couple got up the next morning eager to explore more of the cities before shopping for her wedding gown before the ceremony at noon. After finding the perfect dress and being picked up by a limousine by the chapel, the two exchanged teary vows to love, cherish, obey, and honor each other for the rest of their lives and exchanged rings, and Sam gave her an X-rated kiss that was only suitable for a Vegas ceremony before the newly married couple posed for pictures, paid for their videos and picture, before continuing their celebration with a romantic wedding luncheon in the MGM Grand Hotel. Two hours later they were back in the hotel because Mercedes needed her nap, and she was awakened by Sam's hard cock pressed into her ass which immediately caused her to become wet in anticipation. When she began to rock her body backwards into his heat, Sam woke up and immediately began to finger her nipples as entered her from behind. They made love so slowly and reverently and he rolled them both over so he was facing her, so she could see the love he had for her in his eyes. As soon as their lips met in a kiss that was so tender and so reverential it was if a light had come on inside both of their heads; they were married now. This was the first time that they were having sex as a married a couple, and the both of them wanted it to never end.

* * *

On their return home, the couple realized that they had to tell their friends and families the good news. Sam just wanted to immediately update his Facebook status to married, and Mercedes told him that they owed Quinn and his parents the right to be the first to know the good news. Neither wanted to burst their happiness by hearing the threats and questions on why they eloped; so they decided to wait until her doctor's appointment because there was a chance they would know the sex of the baby, and they could text the double good news to there family and deal with the fall-out then. The plan worked and even though their friends and family wanted to be mad, they embraced the newly married couple and celebrated their marriage at their wedding reception in which Sam had to show the DVDs of little Sammy Jr. and the pictures confirming the arrival of the son in four months and their wedding. Mercedes couldn't believe that she was so blessed to have a second chance of having a family who loved her and accepted her. After her wedding reception, the Evans had insisted she called them Mom and Dad, and she had already referred to Stacey and Stevie as her little sister and little brother, and the Evans became constant Sunday guests who helped Mercedes cooked and cleaned after each meal.

Three months later, the same family and friends were gathered on President's Day weekend to give the couple a baby shower. Because Quinn had missed out on planning the wedding, she was had planned the shower with exquisite detail. The shower games were interesting for both the male and female attendants. Her boys served as party helpers to make sure all gifts were organized with the names of the givers for the thank you cards, and a good time was had by all. At the shower, she told her guests that she and Sam had decided to name their little boy Samuel Michael Evans, II., but they would call him Sammy M. to distinguish between the two. Mercedes had tons of help getting all of the presents back home because the Evans were going to stay the night and spend the entire weekend with them. They worked hard getting the nursery together, and Mercedes cried when Mom Evans and Stacey had to leave saying that she really appreciated all of their help.

A couple of days later, Mercedes was driving Sam crazy by cleaning every surface of the house, rearranging the nursery, and was now in the kitchen scrubbing the floors because she had to make sure the house was in perfect shape before she went to the hospital to deliver the baby. "Sam, you know you aren't going to do any cleaning, washing, and cooking once this baby is here, and I am not bringing my baby home to a filthy house." She told him as he tried to convince her to stop.

"Mercy, I will hire a housecleaner, get my Mom, my sister, or Quinn to help. You need to get up and get in bed; your ankles are swollen and you look like you could pop at any time."

"You think I am fat and unattractive, don't you?" Mercedes asked before breaking into a sob. "You think your mom, sister, and Quinn could do a better job in getting our home prepared for our child than me!" She screamed at him and then tears began to fall down her face.

Sam had been dealing with Mercy's pregnancy hormones throughout the pregnancy and intellectually he knew that she really didn't mean the words she was saying, but her tears made him weak. "No, Mercy I wasn't saying that. I just don't want you to tire yourself out and worry about me keeping the house as clean as you do. You are going to be the best mommy ever."

"Oh, oh!" Mercy screamed as pain shot through her lower back and she felt pressure that she got off her knees and sat down in the floor until the pain passed.

"Mercedes was that a contraction. Come on baby speak to me." Sam asked her noticing that her tears had stopped falling and her face was wracked in pain.

"I think so, Sam you see my water just broke as well, and I think you need to get my bag, call my doctor, and get us to the hospital." Mercedes was calm telling Sam these things because she realized now why she was doing this crazy cleaning, she was nesting and her baby was about to come into the world two weeks sooner than planned.

* * *

Following eight hours of excruciating labor in which Mercedes attempted to crush every bone in Sam's hand, cursed out everybody in the delivery room including the doctor, the nurse, Quinn, and Sam. After she threatened to castrate Sam then feed him his balls if he should ever touch her again, and then threatened to cut Quinn bringing her to the carpet for suggesting natural childbirth, Samuel Michael Evans was born and placed on his mommy's tummy while his dad nervously cut the umbilical cord. As soon as the baby was given the preliminary newborn tests and passed with flying colors, and was suckling on her teat, Mercedes looked at her son's cloudy green eyes and dark brown curls, and told her husband that their next child must be a girl.

Sam realized then without a doubt that his wife was crazy because the last thing he could remember was her yelling at him, "Your cock did this! It's because of your cock that something like a watermelon is try to come out of my little hole! I hate your cock! If I could dump gasoline on it right now and set it up in flames I would!" And that was only one on her long list of dick deaths that she had screamed to him throughout her labor, and he really didn't think that his wife Mercy Evans would ever let him touch her again, and that was why she tried to break every bone in his hand in her bone crushing grips when each contraction hit. So if he looked as if he was going to faint or throw up at the thought of her suggestion, it was because he was not fully convinced that he was man enough to face Mercedes Evans in a labor and delivery room again; however, when it was his turn to hold his son, and he felt his heart expand as he cherished everything about his little Peanut. He realized that maybe several threats to his manhood, two hand casts, and being cursed out in not one but two languages, were worth it, if the result was a little girl who looked just like her mother would be added to their family one day in the not to distant future. He told his wife this and reminded her of his love for her as reached over to kiss her lips and then thanked her for giving him the second best gift ever after her heart, his son.

The End

**A/N: Thanks to my wonderful Beta, Reesie and to everyone who has taken the time to read this story and leave such positive reviews. I tried to give you White Chocolate, hot sex, AintShit Sam wanting a mile high club adventure, a wedding, and a birth all in one epilogue but it turned into the final chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


	22. Drabble One

Disclaimer: I own none of the foolishness that you will be reading and any similarity to any person is purely a coincidence, and I do not own nor am I affiliated with Fox's Glee, Lifetime, or Facebook, or David Guetta.

Drabble One: TGE: Two Years Later

"Sam, we had to be crazy; man truly crazy." Noah "Puck" Puckerman told his best friend Sam while the two sat back in the recliners and watched the game on the television in his home.

"Who told you don't date Quinn; it's a disaster waiting to happen; it would mess up my possible reconciliation with her soul sister/best friend?" Sam asked Puck trying to get him to see that this was happening to the both of them because of his friend's actions.

"I couldn't stay away from Quinn just like you couldn't stay away from Mercedes. After witnessing the love that you both shared at your dual renewal of vows and christening ceremony in which you named Quinn as godmother and me as godfather, I couldn't help but realize that I wanted to make Quinn my wife and proposed to her that very day. Unlike the two of you, we didn't rush off to Vegas for an elopement. At least we had a year engagement and had a small ceremony that included you as best man, Sarah as maid of honor, and Mercedes as matron of honor, and Paul as a junior groomsman, and Phillip as the ring bearer. Who in their right minds could guess what would be the result of that night?"

"Yeah, what are the chances that those two would conceive on the same night and would now be carrying our babies and in a hormonal fit decide to throw all of us males out and stay in my home alone together? It's been seven hours man, and I am about to lose my mind. I know Peanut misses his mommy. I thought they would have gotten over this little spat and called you to drop me and my boy off, while you picked up Quinn, but getting one of them mad is dangerous, and we messed up and made both of them angry, so I am unsure what to expect." Sam admitted thinking about what happen several hours ago.

_"What possessed you both to think it was a good idea to go to a strip club for Noah's bachelor party, and then to go again last night for your friend Mike's party?" Mercedes asked Sam after discovering the pictures of her husband and her best friend's husband on Sam's Facebook page after he was tagged by Mike in pictures from the past night's party and the one that happened nine months ago._

_ "I didn't organize or throw the parties. It is a standing tradition at the precinct that whenever an officer gets marry, that the bachelor party is held at a strip club, and many of the officers look forward to it. Puck would have seemed like a pussy if he didn't agree to attend his party, and Mike has been our friend for over twenty years, and we couldn't let him down; after we initially refused to attend, he made us feel guilty if we didn't come. He wanted us there to make sure he didn't get out of line before his wedding. Besides, we didn't plan on letting you and Quinn ever find out." Sam unwisely confessed._

_ "So, you were going to keep this a secret from us?"_

_ "Yep, and if that stupid idiot had never tagged me in a picture, you and Quinn wouldn't have found out. We were not unfaithful, and we knew you would both be upset for no reason. Puck is love with Quinn, and I am in love with you. Going to the strip club did not change the fact that we love you both unconditionally."_

_ "I am not upset about the strip club; I am upset that you didn't tell me about it. Quinn and Noah are on their way over here; I would suggest that you and Puckerman get your stories straight because I can't believe that you two could be so stupid to think that this would never come out." Mercedes said as she waddled out of their bedroom and headed to the kitchen hoping that eating her favorite treat of ice cream topped with peanuts, crushed potato chips, cinnamon, chocolate syrup, and whipped topping would help calm her nerves. When Quinn called her several hours ago crying about Noah and Sam cheating on them and going to strip clubs, Mercedes didn't know what to think. Before she decided to go crazy and beat Sam with a frying pan, she asked Quinn to tell her how she found out, and then Mercedes discovered the pictures on Facebook and invited the couple to come over to get this all out in the open. She didn't have time for this drama being eight months pregnant, keeping up with two year old, who was the textbook definition of Terrible Twos, and a husband who refused to let her work but instead worked himself to the bone was a lot to be dealing with. She was just about to take a bite of her treat when she heard the doorbell ringing._

_ "Quinn, you know you could just use your key…Oh, it's you Noah." Mercedes said watching her sister slowly make her way up the stairs into her home._

_ "Mercedes, do you believe this crazy man actually thinks I want him to touch me after I saw pictures of him with his hand on some five dollar whore who is willing to drop it like it's hot without any clothes on for some singles?" Quinn asked as she refused her husband's assistance and made her way into the couple's kitchen where Mercedes had gone to resume eating her snack._

_"Sam, get your ass down here right now, so you and Noah can explain to Quinn and me, why you thought it was okay to attend bachelor parties held in strip clubs without telling us about it?" Mercedes yelled to her husband while fixing Quinn a similar treat but substituting chips with bacon bits._

_ "Quinn, I told you before coming over here. Going to the club is part of a tradition at the force. Sam and I didn't want to be there looking at those women when we got our own hot and sexy baby mammas waiting for us at home." Puck said rubbing his hands down Quinn's arm._

_ Quinn jerked her arm away from him, and yelled at him in disgust. "You think we are stupid, Noah. Mercedes and I look like we have ingested beach volleyballs, our ankles are swollen, and we are two textbook examples of hormonal messes, and you want us to believe that you weren't interested in those size two bimbos with artificial breasts dancing in front of you that coming home to your hormonal wives and kids was the only the only thing on both of your minds. We may be pregnant, but we are not idiots."_

_ "And if that was the case, why didn't you two tell us where you were going; why keep it a secret?" Mercedes asked. "You just thought we would be too stupid to find out. Well, guess what your stupid actions have put you both in the dog house. Quinn and I don't need this stress right now; and I am too tired to continue this discussion tonight. Sam go and pack you a bag and little Sammie a bag; you both are going to stay at Quinn's house tonight, and maybe tomorrow we will feel like hearing your excuses. I suggest you leave before we start crying. If Quinn sees my tears, I fear for both you and Noah's lives, so in order to keep the bloodshed at a minimal, I think it's best for you both to give us some time." She suggested and the men agreed and packed and left._

Sam realized now the error of his and Puck's ways and realized that in order to get back in their wives' good graces; they needed to come up with a plan to get them out of the dog house. After dismissing several ideas, both guys finally decided on an apology with a promise to never repeat their actions again and a pregnancy promise coupon book filled with activities that the two of them would do throughout their wives' pregnancies with free babysitting offers so that they could spend time without the children were the ideas that they were going to implement. Having spent one night away from his wife was one night too many for Sam.

Puck felt the same way. And even though Quinn could be certifiable- she had thrown her laptop at him after seeing the pictures on the Internet and threatened to burn all his prized possessions if she found out he had cheated on her with a buck-tooth, saggy fake boob stripper, Puck was eager to snuggle up to his lady love in their bed and was willing to walk through flames to get her home where she belonged.

The ladies having enjoyed their night of eating ice cream and watching Lifetime movies went to sleep surprisingly in good moods considering the events of the day. They woke up, and Mercedes washed Quinn's clothes from yesterday while the two ate breakfast and decided to be open-minded when their men came in a couple of hours to set the record straight. Mercedes told Quinn that she suspected that Sam would try to buy roses, serenade her, and use sex to get her to forgive him. However, she was immune to all of these attempts so this would be a waste of time. Quinn admitted that although her Noah fought, they normally discussed everything and both had hot make-up sex because they agreed to never go to bed angry, so she had never had a reason to put him in the dog house.

The men serenaded the women with David Guetta's featuring Usher, "Without You", and then apologized and made their promises which Mercedes rolled her eyes and said typical, but she had to admit that when her man sang to her looking with so much love and lust in his eyes, she would forgive him anything. The ladies however were both pleasantly delighted at the pregnancy promise coupon book with the free babysitting offers in the back of each book and accepted their husbands' apologies and promises to never repeat their actions.

One month later and things were going smoothly in the Evans' and Puckerman's households. Puck who was experiencing impending fatherhood for the first time spent more time on the phone being reassured by Sam than the two ladies spent talking to each other. The two couples went to the same birthing classes and had decided to take tours of the hospital labor and delivery experiences together. Both couples were expecting girls on the same date, but the odds of them both going into labor at the same time were not realistic, so nobody was more surprised than Sam when he awakened that night with Mercedes yelling to him to get her to the hospital. The two had agreed to babysit for each other whenever the time came, and Sam was about to call Puck when his phone rang with Puck telling him that Quinn was in labor, too. Puck decided to call his sister Sarah to come over see about all three boys until the rest of their families made it to the hospital.

Mercedes entered the hospital and was insisting on an epidural while Quinn was determined to have a natural birth. Both women shared the same doctor, and after much pleading from both women, they were able to unorthodoxly share a labor and delivery room. However, it was not a long labor and delivery process for Mercedes who was thanking God for drugs which she didn't realize were not administered until after she had finally dilated so many centimeters, and before the medicine was administered, she told Sam that he was getting a vasectomy whether he wanted one or not or she was going to perform her own little operation while he was asleep if he refused. Because Quinn was in the room with her and going through a similar agony, Mercedes divided her curses to him and Puck only, which was quite a departure from her last labor and delivery. When Quinn would respond with a 'Praise' and 'Hallelujah' whenever Mercedes would curse out their men following every contraction, the hospital staff couldn't help but crack up with laughter in response. It was with a sigh of relief from all in the room when Mercedes was finally given the epidural, and it wasn't much longer after it that she gave her final push to deliver her daughter, Meriah Samantha Evans.

Everybody in the hospital room witnessed the happiness the couple shared when they saw and held their baby girl for the first time, but their happiness couldn't compare to the hospital staff who all remembered her last birth and still had memories of all her insults and curses ingrained in their brains. They were happy that this drugged up version of Mercedes was a whole lot easier to manage and cheer on during the entire process. Once the little girl was deemed healthy, she was given to her parents to dote on. She had a button nose like her mommy, with hazel doe-like eyes, and dark brown hair. When her daddy finally got to hold her in his arms, he held on to her and refused to give her back to her mommy, and Mercedes looking at the enamored look on his face realized that she was in for a full-time job of counteracting all the spoiling that her husband was going to give to his little Princess. She was concerned how their little Peanut was going to react to his sibling, but she knew that no matter how much attention the little Princess was bound to get; they would both continue to dote on their first born and make him feel an integral part of their newly expanded family.

Quinn upon hearing the news of her niece's birth was unable to fully enjoy the good news. After seeing the baby and watching the couple being moved to a private room, Quinn was able to walk back to her bed in which she had been lying down in waiting for her labor to progress. However, she hadn't dilated much since being admitted to the hospital with Mercedes and was now walking down the halls with her husband to aid in the delivery process. Noah continued to try to cheer up, but all Quinn wanted to do was to have their baby girl and hold her like Mercedes and Sam were enjoying little Meriah. However, she should have been careful for what she wished for, because five hours later, she had broken all records for profanity use in a hospital that Mercedes had set two years prior. Quinn had taken items and thrown them at Noah whenever he encouraged her to breathe through the pain, and eventually Mercedes had to be wheeled into the delivery room to try to calm her sister down. However, it took Mercedes singing a medley of songs to calm Quinn down, and finally after a nine hour labor, the Puckermans welcomed their little angel, Bethany Noelle Puckerman into the world.

Two days later after being released from the hospital and sharing a home while they recovered, the two ladies could see a future of shared birthday parties and a friendship that transcended into sisterhood like theirs for the little blonde girl and her little brunette girl who both were tied for the title for the most beautiful baby ever born and most spoiled by her father and brothers title.

The End (I hope. Still a dismal failure at writing epilogues.)


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: This drabble is a Christmas present to all my readers who celebrate Christmas and who enjoyed reading Those Green Eyes. I think I finally was able to be brief and to the point and not write an entire chapter. I hope you enjoy it, and I hope all of you have a wonderful Holiday Season!**

**Those Green Eyes Christmas Special Drabble**

Mercedes Evans was beyond perplexed. She had only ask for Sam to do one thing this Christmas, and that one thing was to only buy one Christmas present for their little daughter Meriah. The baby was only four months old and did not understand what the holiday was for. For the past couple of years, he had bought every toy and action figure that he wanted to play with for Sammie knowing full well that the little boy only played with the boxes while daddy spent most of his time playing with presents, and Mercedes made him promise her that he would not do the same for Meriah. She decided to introduce the new Jones-Evans' Christmas Gift Policy that Quinn help her to devise. Sam could only buy gifts for the children that equaled their ages.

Since Meriah was four months, he could not buy four toys but could buy one gift for her first Christmas. Now that Sammie was three, he was only to get three gifts, and the little boy had only asked for one gift which was an iPad like daddy's, but Mercedes told Sam to not even think of buying their son such an expensive gift and had convinced him to buy their son the age appropriate LeapPad2. Sam was given the responsibility of purchasing the two extra gifts that he could chose for Sammie, and Mercedes was afraid that those gifts would be a new gaming system or a new game that both father and son would play and/or an action figure based on the current favorite movie of her boys.

However after baking Sam's favorite white chocolate chips and macadamia nut cookies and leaving him some milk out with little Sammy an hour ago, Mercedes could hear Sam placing more than four gifts under the tree. So, instead of remaining upstairs, she hurried downstairs to catch the sexy Santa in the act. He was wearing his Santa's hat, fake beard, and red pajamas. This Kris Kringle was definitely missing the belly that shook like a bowl of jelly, but only her fine as wine but dorky husband would think of wearing traditional Santa gear for head only and not from head to toe. She should be glad that he was wearing his red pajamas which were Sammie's present to his daddy last year that he had never worn because her husband like to sleep naked all year long and had only recently began wearing boxers to bed because Sammie would enter their bedroom at odd times since his little sister came home to complain about monsters, needing water, wanting another bedtime story read to him before settling into bed at night. Mercedes knew her son was jealous of the affection and time that his little sister was taking away from him; so she dedicated certain Sam times that the guys spent together while she was feeding Meriah, and when Meriah was sleeping she had Mommy and Son time which her little guy adored.

Mercedes began to sing as she walked down the stairs, "I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus," and Sam knew he was busted as he spread the last of his forty gifts underneath the Christmas tree.

"I am ready for my kiss, Mrs. Claus." Sam said as she neared him and saw that she had stopped singing and couldn't believe that Sam had brought more gifts than ever before.

"Hell to the no! You are not getting any kisses from me because you have clearly broken the Jones-Evans' Christmas Gift Policy that limits you to buying gifts based on the ages of our children. You won't be getting anything this Christmas but a wait in line at the stores to return all of this. What were you thinking Sam! I have always given half of Sammie's gifts to the local churches and Goodwill, but you have lost your ever loving mind if you think that I am giving this stuff away. You are taking it back before Sammie sees all these boxes down here on Christmas Day." Mercedes was so mad she wanted to knock that fake beard off of Santa Sam's face.

"Calm down honey, I did follow the Jones-Evans' Christmas Gift Policy. I bought only one gift for our princess, and added to the LeapPad2, two extra gifts for little Sammie. These other 36 gifts are my gifts to you. While I was shopping, I thought what would Mercedes want for Christmas, and then I knew you would want some things for Meriah, who looks your Mini Me, and I knew that you didn't want to cause little Sammie to feel jealous, so of course, you would want some more things for him as well, and for the love of your life- me, well I knew that you knew that I didn't want over forty presents, so I just picked you out a couple of things for me. See I am reformed I didn't buy anything extra for the kids, I just got you your presents, and only the things that you would want for Christmas." Sam said as he neared his wife thinking she would fall for his clever excuse.

"Sam have you been sniffing glue, visiting Washington so you can legally puff and inhale, or have you added whiskey to your milk that we left out with your cookies? Do you expect me to believe that in the boxes are no toys for toys sakes but educational toys, clothes, and pampers because that is what I would want to buy for my kids, and unless that is what is in those boxes, you can leave ten here for our church and the Goodwill and then take the rest of them back to the store ASAP. I am going to bed, and you Sammy Claus are sleeping on the sofa tonight." Mercedes said as she rushed upstairs to lock the door before her husband could enter the room.

Sam knew what her plan was and grabbed her from behind and threw her across his shoulders as he headed up the remaining stairs with his wiggling wife. Her wiggling was causing him to have an erection, and he wouldn't be able to calm down until he was inside his fireball of a wife hoping to burn out her passions by making love to her all night long. He immediately threw her on the bed and locked the door because Sammie did not need to be walking in on what he was about to do to his wife.

"You have lost your ever loving mind. I am not sleeping with you tonight. You haven't been good Sam. You have been naughty, and you deserve to wake up Christmas morning with the worse sleep ever for breaking our family gift buying policy." Mercedes told him looking at his erection and shaking her head while she dispelled any notion of his that he was about to get any loving from her tonight.

"Honey, you know that I can't help myself. Why did you send me to the store by myself during those after Thanksgiving sales? You didn't want to stand in the lines in the cold, and you and Quinn fixed the Thanksgiving supper to end all Thanksgiving suppers, and you both sent me and Noah out to get the deals, and while we waited and got the stuff you guys wanted for the house and not for Christmas, I did all my Christmas shopping then. I have been hiding the gifts in my office, and it's your entire fault for sending me out during those sales. You don't know, but the stores have music playing with subliminal messages that make you spend money on things you don't need but because it's cheap you can't help but to buy, plus I am sure that the heating/cooling air vents are laced with a powerful drug that make people fight over items. It wasn't me; it was those Black Friday stores. I promise you that I am not at fault." He said as he takes off his beard and Santa hat and began to look at her with those green eyes.

"Oh, so I'm the blame for getting up at four a.m. on Thanksgiving morning to put the turkey on and get started with dinner. Then spend the rest of my morning running after your son, feeding your daughter, and finishing cooking our feast, then cleaning up the kitchen while you and Noah watch football on the television, and then putting your children down for a nap, entertaining your family with leftovers that evening as they hog my baby and son, then cleaning up after them after they leave after just giving birth two months prior to your baby girl, and all I ask for you to do was to go to Black Friday shopping for a couple of items like a television that was my Christmas gift to you so you can watch more sports and play more video games on and for a variety of items that we needed for our household because of baby number two, and you told me that night that you wanted to begin working on baby numbers three and four and because I was breastfeeding, I humored you and let you touch me without a condom or vasectomy before I sent you outside in the cold for our Christmas shopping. I know you think that vasectomy talk was just my labor and delivery ramblings, but I had just given birth and you were talking about having more babies. You make me want to scream Sam Evans."

"Baby, you know you can't scream it will wake up the kids. So, you knew the likelihood of you getting pregnant on Thanksgiving night was low and that is why you let me make love to you without protection?"

"Out of everything that I just told you, the only thing you can comment on is my duplicity. Listen Sam, I am 36 years old, and I am too old to be having any more babies. Unless a miracle happens, you ain't getting any sex from me until next year anyways, and two children are more than enough."

"How about we save that discussion for another day. I am sorry Mercedes. I know as a lawyer that I tried to circumvent our policy, and I failed to uphold the promise that I made to you. I promise to return all the non-educational toys that I purchased for Sammie and all but one of the Disney princess outfits that I bought for Meriah. Next year, I will relinquish gift buying to you if you will reconsider negotiations for another baby Evans."

"Okay I accept your apology and agree to your terms; it's late and it's going to be a hectic morning tomorrow with traveling to your parents' house with two kids, dessert, and all our gifts for your family. So, let's just go to sleep, and I want you to realize even though you frustrate me more often than not, the only thing I wanted and will ever want for Christmas is you." Mercedes told him as she leaned over to kiss him on his generous lips.

"I love you Mercedes Evans, and even though I want nothing but to sex you up all night, I can wait for tomorrow night for the Christmas sex that is all I want from you for Christmas."

Mercedes burst out laughing and couldn't believe her husband would say such a thing. "Only if you keep your pajamas on all night like a good boy and keep your roving hands to yourself, maybe Santa will reconsider and take you off the naughty list and put you on the nice list, and you may get what you want for Christmas in the morning and later that night as well." Mercedes told him in her Catwoman a la Eartha Kitt voice as she hummed "Santa Baby" before falling asleep with a sexy grin on her face.

Sam eased out of the bed and went to sleep with Sammie because he knew he wouldn't be able to fulfill the promise of keeping his hands to himself, and he planned on being a good boy the rest of the night so that he could be very naughty all Christmas Day. Mercedes' version of Christmas Sex was even better than Birthday Sex, and he couldn't wait.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Things you don't know about Those Green Eyes. Confession #1: Mercedes, Quinn, and Mike were supposed to be best friends in high school and not Mercedes, Kurt, and Tina. Mike was supposed to have a crush on Mercedes, but she couldn't get past her own insecurities brought upon by her parents to notice his obvious affections. After Mercedes found out she was pregnant, she was actually supposed to be enrolled and attending law school in Columbus with Mike which causes Sam to go into jealousy overload when he discovers her pregnant living with Mike and resistant to making things work out with him so he blackmails her into leaving Mike and moving back to Lima with him. However, the story would not allow me to go through the whole Mike, Mercedes, and Sam triangle which was pivotal. Confession #2: Puck was never supposed to be in the story. Quinn was supposed to end up with Mike and not Puck. Because Quinn was supposed to have been crushing on Mike since high school but knew she never had a shot because he was in love with Mercedes who she never told that Mike had feelings for her and when Quinn convinced Sam to go after Mercedes and their baby, then her and Mike was supposed to start off as enemies who couldn't resist falling in love with each other. I never published those drabbles based on the original outline, but if you read my author notes you will realize Quinn wrote herself into a bigger part of the story and that's how the story went awry. Confession #3 this Drabble is dedicated to Jill who had questions that were answered in the original outline but were never answered in the story because I went so far from the outline that I had to finish the story or else I would still be writing it.**

Valentine's Day Drabble

"Mercedes have you any idea of what the guys' Valentine's Day surprise is going to be for us this year?" Quinn asked her sister and best friend while reclining on the couch watching their daughters enjoy their play date the day before Valentine's Day.

"Well thinking back to the past Valentine's Day dates, I think it is best to be prepared for the worst case scenario. Last year when the guys thought it was best to stay home and 'keep it simple stupid' by cooking us a meal and then taking us out to see a movie of our choice, and Sam put Noah in charge of buying the groceries, and Noah had gotten that unbelievable deal on steaks because they were old and past their expiration date, so we all ended up in the emergency room with food poisoning. The only thing good that resulted from that disaster was that I lost five pounds because I couldn't keep food down for three days. I still won't eat steak to this very day, just to smell the meat cooking makes me physically ill. If only he would have prepared them well-done like I had asked, but no you all said Mercedes try it medium-rare the meat is so tender and flavorful. It is a good thing for all of us that I didn't touch that pink meat because I was the only one capable of driving us to and from the hospital emergency room. That had to be the worst Valentine's Day ever." Mercedes said while shuddering at the memory.

"You must be forgetting the Valentine's Day when you two had extra cash from selling your family home because you agreed to go to Ohio Northern University Claude W. Pettit College of Law in Ada which is only a 15 mile commute versus the almost two hour commute to Ohio State. You didn't need the money to finance your education because you got that nontraditional student scholarship which your grades, superb LSAT scores, and experience as a paralegal helped you get. Also, Mike and Tina buying your home was another plus. Now your family home is full of good memories, and we all love hanging out with them and their newborn little Mikey when we trade houses for our parties and the guys' poker nights. Oh yeah, I distracted myself. Anyways, you invested some of the money, but you two decided to save a grand to blow on the Valentine's Day weekend with Puck and myself seeing as we were the two who helped you two finally get together." Quinn took a pause to catch her breath before continuing. "We all thought having Sam's parents stay at our house to look after the boys and the girls was a great idea, so we could all fly to New York City for a 3 hour romantic cruise that ended with us being stranded on the ship for an entire night. Valentine's Day fell on a Thursday, and I had work that Friday. So, by the time we got back to Lima, I had missed an entire day of school, the girls had driven everyone in the house insane with their crying because we hadn't left enough breast milk for them, and the boys still refuse to babysit their little sister saying the memories of her screams were forever engraved in their minds. And don't forgot your reaction to hearing their cries, you attempted to jump the captain of the ship when he said that the part they needed for the ship couldn't be repaired until there was daylight. Sam and Noah both had to physically restrain you before security was called in to lock your ass up in a secure location because apparently threats to a captain's life could be construed as an act of terrorism. My personal favorite is when you told Captain Schuester your breasts were leaking milk, and if he didn't get you home to your baby girl as soon as possible that you were going to take your size 8 shoe and knock the teeth out his mouth and stuff your foot down his throat until it went down his esophagus until your knee was in his stomach and your foot had come to his ass and that you would kick his ass from the inside out." You were so funny that I was rolling on the floor laughing until my breasts started to leak and Puck suddenly had a lactation fantasy and wanted to sex me up in the nearest closet. By the time we had returned, the captain had lanterns, and he and his men stayed up all night long, to get your crazy ass home. The airport didn't want to admit us because we stunk and looked a hot mess, and Sam had to threaten them with legal actions so we could finally be able to change our tickets and board their earliest flight to Columbus. The tongue lashing from Sam's parents, sobbing babies, and insane boys that greeted us was just the icing on the cake to make that the worst Valentine's Day ever."

"I say we just tell the guys to forget it. I don't think my mind, body, or memory could take another Valentine's Day like we have had for the past four years. Besides I don't think that food poisoning and pregnancy are the best ways to spend the night. I have vomited enough this week to last me the rest of my life." Mercedes admitted while rubbing her belly.

"I can't believe you allowed Sam to talk you into becoming knocked up again after last year when he decided he wanted another one and little Meriah was only four months old." Quinn said while looking at her friend who was so adamant about not having a third child that past Christmas.

"Well, I gave him a window of time and told him if I didn't become pregnant by New Year's Eve, then he was getting a vasectomy whether I was pregnant or not, and you know Sam Super Sperm Evans had to impregnate me on the first try. I mean I just graduated from law school two years ago, had a baby sixteen months ago, and now I am pregnant again. Evans & Evans Law Firm is about to become just Evans Law Firm with me only consulting in cases that deal with family law. Maybe when this little bundle of joy becomes two, I will be ready to practice law full time again with one in school and one in pre-school. Trying to juggle my four year old son who believes he is Super Sam and should be taking care of me and Meriah now that I am pregnant again and always sick has been too much even for me to handle. You should see him fixing us microwave popcorn, pouring us ginger ale more lands on the table than in our sippy cups, and allowing us to watch whatever we want on TV while he sits or stands guarding us. His dad telling him that his super power was to protect our family's females really went to the boy's head. I swear he is crazy just like his dad. While our little daughter is now not only walking but destroying the home even with Super Sam's oversight, she makes me rethink my opinion on whether or not leashes on children is so horrible as I initially thought. Especially after she got into the refrigerator, while I was hurling up my breakfast and Super Sam was tending to me, and broke every egg in the refrigerator. The smell of the eggs made me hurl even more and by the time I cleaned her and Super Sam and myself up it was lunch time and Sam comes homes with lunch and spoils the little walking disaster while his son tells him that mommy has said five dirty words."

"Girl, all I can say that they are not twins and you don't have the infantile Jesse St. James to add to the mix so I can't really sympathize with you. But you are excited about the baby aren't you?"

"I am more excited than Sam, but I will never admit this to him. I know one of the reasons why he likes me pregnant is because I get super horny and the sex which is always a 10 become a 100 due to my horniness and the sensitivity of my nipples which he has learned to do amazing things to. If he had his choice, I would stay knocked up because I can't get enough of him, his tongue, his dick, his lips..."

"I get the picture. I thought you were about to climax just from memory. What do you two want another boy or girl?

"Sam wants another girl, but I think that this is a boy because I was not this sick with Meriah, but I was this sick with Super Sam. I tell you it's all these crazy male Evans' genes inside my sane body. I love my husband, but that man is crazy. You know as soon as I peed on the stick, he recorded the results of my pregnancy, posted the results on Twitter, and made a picture of the positive test result his Facebook profile picture. He better be glad I love his crazy ass because I am willing to go through Valentine's Day disasters for the rest of my life as long as he is my sweetheart."

"Don't make me go from a laughing loon to a crying chimpanzee after listening to you describe your life with Sam. You seem to forget that I am married to his best friend, and unfortunately Mike is the only sane friend out of the three of them, and Tina is the crazy one in that relationship. Who would have thought us three young and fabulous friends from high school would end up married to older guys who were great friends?"

"I know right." Mercedes agreed thinking that this was a hell of a coincidence.

"I think it is time for us to reclaim Valentine's Day. How about we just greet our husbands when they come home from work wearing the new crotchless bra and panty set that we got from our last shopping trip in Columbus and forbid them from leaving the house. The boys can handle Super Sam and Soul Sisters No.2 if they want a car for their birthday, which is coming up soon, and they should be more than willing to give us some privacy for a couple hours tomorrow night before they go to a party. Are you down with the plan sister dear?"

"Hell to the yeah! I think that we have got to end this streak this year because I can't take another cruise, ER visit, or chaperone another school Valentine's Day dance. Best idea ever!" Mercedes screamed.

* * *

"Best idea ever!" Sam said when he saw his wife all dressed in red sexy underwear and the two of them were all alone. Sam was grateful that Valentine's Day was left to his wife and Quinn's capable hands and had no complaints as he cancelled dinner reservations to their favorite restaurant and had his way with his wife on the stairs leading up to the bedroom, on the bed, and in the shower only leaving the shower when he heard the doorbell ringing two hours later knowing that his children were waiting outside, and it was too cold for that. Spending the rest of the evening eating pizza and watching _The Incredibles _with Super Sam on his lap and his Princess on her mom's lap, Sam was smiling and singing when the two little ones finally nodded off to sleep before the movie ended. He led his wife back to their bedroom and kissed her handing her the dozen of tulips that he had purchased along with a large bag of bite sized Reese's cups, the only candy that she was able to enjoy while being pregnant.

His wife's hug and thanks had him walking on cloud nine thinking that this was the best Valentine's Day ever until the phone rang waking Mercedes up and he could overhear Quinn's yells saying that she was outside the house with Beth and needed one of them to go to the police station and bail her sons out of jail because they obviously had gotten drunk at the school's Valentine's Day dance and had decided to drive one of their girlfriend's car while drunk home and were pulled over by the police for weaving. Sam quickly got dressed while Mercedes went downstairs to open the door and let Quinn and Beth in. Mercedes took the sleeping girl into Meriah's room and put her in Meriah's playpen singing softly to ensure that the little girl went back to sleep. She agreed with Quinn's plan that they would bring the boys back to their home when they came to pick up Beth so that Mercedes could speak to the boys because apparently they were only scared of her. The boys were more afraid of disappointing her more than being scared that she would more than likely join their mother in beating the shit out of them. They knew about how Mercedes' mom's life was ended because of a car accident involving a drunken motorist, and they knew her stance on drinking and driving and knew that she would not tolerate any excuses for such dangerous recklessness. Mercedes was mad enough to beat the Jesse St. James genes out of the boys' DNA as she left her daughter's room and got dressed knowing that her dressed in a robe and bunny slippers was not a threatening sight, and she prepared herself for Valentine's Day Disaster Number Five.


End file.
